What Are We A Musical Now?
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: A ghost has taken music and put it with the real world, now people are singing for no reason, with music that come out of nowhere! What on earth is going on? But also now new problems are rising and the team must do all in there power make it right. But will they survive? Chapter 26: Heart Attack by Demi Lovato
1. New Ghost and English Class

**Ello new story, hope you like it, I have writers block on my other story…. So…. Yeah!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own any of the songs and the song is in bold!**

Danny was waiting for Tucker and Jake to come out of the changing rooms, the boys had just had sport and they were taking forever to get changed back into the normal clothes.

Lily and Sam were already changed and at their next lesson, which was Maths.

When Jake and Tucker were finally dressed and out of the changing rooms. The three boys walked to class, they weren't early and they weren't late. They were right on time, which was a first for Danny! As they were in the corridor, a light blue wave of mist escaped from Danny's lips.

"Guys, I'll see you in class I gotta-" but Danny was cut short by his sister being thrown towards him in ghost form. Lily landed on her back, right in front of Jake, for some reason, she turned pink in the cheeks.

"Hi Danny!" Lily smiled, while standing up.

"Who's the ghost?" Danny sighed.

"I honestly have no idea!" she let out a small laugh, as soon as she had stopped laughing; a ghost hit Lily in her side and slammed her into the lockers.

The ghost who hit Lily was smirking; he looked about 19, had light blue skin, straight dark blue hair that was styled, but most of it was hidden under a dark green beanie hat. He had neon yellow eyes and a well-built figure. His clothes were also quite modern, blue jean, t-shirt and trainers, but his top had a red music note on it.

Danny was just about to help his sister and go ghost, but the school bell going off stopped him. He shouted, "Come on Lily, shove that boy in a thermos and meet us in class!" Danny, Tucker and Jake, knew that Lily could handle herself, so they ran to Maths, Lily flew to her locker and fazed her hand though the door, pulling out a thermos.

Lily pointed the thermos at the ghost, but he quickly knocked it out of her hands. "Why does this always happen to me?" she asked herself frustrated.

But something made it even worse… Lily's phone stared to ring. "You have got to be kidding me!" Lily screamed.

"Don't mind me!" laughed the ghost boy. The boy lifted his hand up and started t light blue energy boy, as soon as Lily answered the phone, he threw the energy ball at her.

"Hello?" Lily yelled down the phone, while dodging.

"Eh Lily!"

"Yeah hi… wait who is this?" Lily jumped as another energy ball came hurtling towards her.

"it's Tucker!"

"TUCKER WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME?"

Oh Mr Reese isn't here today. So we're waiting for a teacher and Jake is asking where you are… you're not still with that ghost are you?" his voice went quieter as he said the last part.

But Lily didn't have time to answer; she had been hit by an energy ball, right in the stomach. She screamed and her phone flew out of her hand, landing in front of the ghost.

Tucker's voice came from the phone, "Lily? Are you there? Lily? Lily!"

The ghost picked up the phone and pressed the hang up button.

"Hey! Get you ectoplasmic hands off my phone!" she jumped up from the floor and rubbed her head.

The ghost was messing around and pressing buttons, and it was now Lily's turn to throw the energy balls, she threw and threw them, but the ghost kept dodging them. Until he stopped moving and stared at Lily phone.

"You have 1681 songs! Oh this is going to be fun!" he put his hand over the screen and a few sparks flew off. "Now, enjoy my little game!" then he disappeared, dropping Lily's phone in the process. Lily changed human and ran to her phone, but she didn't have time to worry, she HAD to get to Maths.

Linebreak

She got to Maths and ran to her seat; Danny asked her if everything was okay, she just said everything was and that she got rid of the ghost. Which was a big fat lie!

Mr Lancer came into the class and said, "Mr Reese is ill, so you will have me until he is better. But be aware that I have meetings each time before your lessons, so I will be late."

Grins ran around the class. Mr Lancer then turned round and started to write on the board. Only 5 minutes later, was Mr Lancer boring everyone with quadratic equations and algebra in angels.

But Danny started to tap the side of his desk with his pen, Sam joined in and so did many others, until there was music playing from literally out of nowhere!

But that wasn't the strangest thing that happened, someone started to sing, it was Jake!

**Jake=**

**We took it all apart but I'm wishing I'd stayed**

**In the back room something I heard you say**

**We didn't wanna call it too early**

Jake got up from his desk and started to do a little dance with the music.

**Now it seems a world away but I miss that day**

**Are we ever gonna feel the same?**

People in the class, had turned to face Jake. But no one was laughing or sniggering. But now someone else was singing instead of Jake, who was still standing up.

**Danny=**

**Standing in the light till it's over, out of our minds**

**Someone had to draw a line**

**We'll be coming back for you one day**

**We'll be coming back for you one day**

Danny was now standing up too and doing the exact Sam dance as Jake. Lily was astonished, no one had any idea what was going on,

**Danny and Jake=**

**I don't even care if I know you, out of our minds**

**Sad to leave it all behind**

**We'll be coming back**

**We'll be coming back for you one day**

Everyone in the class was now swaying with the music somehow, and then as if it was planned, everyone got out of their desks and pushed them to the sides, clearing a space in the middle of the room. Danny and Jake were the only ones in the space; everyone else was around them clapping cheering and dancing. Even Mr Lancer!

**Jake=**

**You can see it from afar, we were riding that wave**

**Blinded by the lights, and it's something I crave**

**We didn't want to call it too early**

**Now it seems a world away but I miss that day**

**Are we ever gonna feel the same?**

Jake looked at Lily after he finished the verse and smiled sweetly. Lily smiled back and then got back to jumping and cheering.

**Danny=**

**Standing in the light till it's over, out of our minds**

**Someone had to draw a line**

**We'll be coming back for you one day**

**We'll be coming back for you one day**

**I don't even care if I know you, out of our minds**

**Sad to leave it all behind**

**We'll be coming back for you one day**

**We'll be coming back for you one day**

Danny ran up to Sam and grabbed her hands; he pulled he into the middle and started to dance with her! Sam was laughing and so was Danny.

**Jake=**

**Gonna rise, gonna fall, getting pulled apart**

**And we all do it all cause it stole our hearts**

**Gonna light up the skies, so ignore the stars**

**And we all do it all cause it stole our hearts**

Jake was laughing something chronic by this point; he even ran over to Lily and pulled her into the dance. Lily was shaking her head and saying "No, no, no, no!" she managed to slip her hands out of Jake's, but when she ran back to the side of the people. Her classmates would let her, they pushed he back into the middle.

Jake grabbed Lily, by putting his arms around her waist. She started laughing and dancing with him.

**Danny=**

**Standing in the light till it's over, out of our minds**

**Someone had to draw a line**

**We'll be coming back for you one day**

Danny looked right into Sam's eyes.

**Jake=**

**We'll be coming back for you one day**

**I don't even care if I know you, out of our minds**

**Sad to leave it all behind**

Jake looked right into Lily's eyes.

**Danny an Jake=**

**We'll be coming back for you one day**

**We'll be coming back for you one day **

Danny and Sam rested their foreheads against each other, while Lily finally managed to find a way out of Jake's grip, even though she didn't want to.

As soon as there was no more music, everyone in the class, grabbed their desks and moved them back to their rightful places. Everyone sat down and the Maths lesson carried on as normal.

Lily though looked at Jake utterly confused, Jake looked at Danny, Danny looked at Sam and Sam looked back at Lily. Nobody else seemed to notice. Nobody else seemed to notice that they were singing, singing to music that came from nowhere.

Lily looked away from everyone, was she to blame for this? Suddenly some words flew into her mind, 'Enjoy my little game.'

Lily didn't tell her friends that she didn't capture the ghost, so she wasn't gonna tell them that she thinks that he was doing this. Because she had no idea how!

Lily was going to keep quiet…

**This is the first chapter down, been writing it in secret, because my parents will ground me if they find out I'm writing stories…. Again! But who cares!**

**I don't own the song, Calvin Harris does.**

**Laters **

**Lily Fenton Phantom**


	2. Lunch

**Chapter two of this story.**

**Sorry it put up a little later than I planned**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own the song, which I also don't know why I pick this song. But if you notice it… just to let you know, I really hate this song. I'm more of the heavy metal girl! (Song in bold)**

The five friends were all quiet about what happened in English, none of the other students had noticed anything.

So why should they?

It was now lunch, so they could all indulge themselves in the foods that they loved.

For Tucker that was a big meat pie!

Danny and Sam were talking about something, Tucker was waving for Valerie to come over, and Jake was listening to his sister, but…

But Lily was quiet; she was stabbing her salad with her knife, each time getting harder.

Until one point she had enough and stabbed it so hard, the knife went through the plate and got stuck in the table.

"Lily what did the plate ever do to you?" Jake smiled. He shuffled closer to her and took her hand away from the knife.

"I'll be back in a min." the she just got up and left the hall! Saying nothing else…

"Wow you touched her and she didn't even blush!" Sam whispered into her brother's ear.

"What?" Jake quickly turned round.

"I think it's time Jake!" she said beaming a huge smile!

"Time for what?"

"Time that you asked Lily out!" Danny shouted.

"Wait when did you start to decide what I do?" Jake frowned.

"Since you couldn't do it!" Tucker chipped in; Valerie was now also sat at their table, next to tucker, nodding in agreement.

"Thanks…" Jake groaned.

"So when are you gonna do it?" Danny asked.

"Umm let me think…." Jake slammed his hand on the table, indicating never.

"Who's gonna ask out who?" another voice came from nowhere! It was Dash! He was standing behind Jake. Jake turned around to face him.

"No one is asking out anyone!" Jake yelled.

"Who gonna ask who?" Paulina came over as well, standing next to Dash

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Jake screamed.

"What's none of our business?" Star and Kwan were now coming over as well! Danny and Sam started to laugh, and so where Valerie and Tucker! Jake looked like he was going to scream!

"Ahhhhhh!" Jake finally screamed! More people were coming over, asking Jake question about who he was going to ask out! Surrounding him…

Suddenly Jake slammed his hands so hard on the table that everyone went quiet….

Then some music started to come from nowhere…. Just like in English.

Jake stood up and took a deep breath. Sam looked at her brother with her mouth open!

Jake started to sing, staring at all the people around him. In silence…

**Jake=**

**Everybody's always talking at me**

**Everybody's trying to get in my head**

**I wanna listen to my own heart talking**

**I need to count on myself instead**

Everyone started to move backwards giving Jake some space.

**All the Boys=**

**Did you ever**

**Jake=**

**Lose yourself to get what you want?**

**All the boys=**

**Did you ever**

**Jake=**

**Get on a ride, then wanna get off?**

Sam was wondering what point Jake was trying to get across to everyone.

**Did you ever push away the ones**

**You should've held close?**

Jake closed his eyes and pictured Lily, he smiled.

**Did you ever let go?**

**Did you ever not know?**

He then pictured how stupid he was for letting her go, TWICE!

Everyone in the hall was circled around Jake. Nodding their heads in time with the music!

**I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am**

**I'll give it all I got, that is my plan**

Jake pointed to himself.

**Will I find what I lost? You know you can**

**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**

**(Bet on me)**

He spun around and grinned at his sister. She now knew that Jake was singing about Lily.

Jake smiled and continued:

**I wanna make it right, that is the way**

**To turn my life around, today is the day**

**Am I the type of guy who means what I say?**

**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**

Jake knew he had to ask Lily sometime it might as well be sooner rather than later, he didn't want to lose her, again.

**How will I know if there's a path worth taking?**

**Should I question every move I make?**

**With all I've lost, my heart is breaking**

**I don't wanna make the same mistake**

He quickly remember Lily's 12th birthday and cringed.

**All the boys=**

**Did you ever**

**Jake=**

**Doubt your dream will ever come true?**

**All the boys=**

**Did you ever**

**Jake=**

**Blame the world and never blame you?**

Jake never blamed himself for anything, he always blamed someone else!

**I will never**

**Try to live a lie again**

**I don't wanna win this game**

**If I can't play it my way**

He wanted to choose for himself and do it his way, he closed in on Danny and Sam. Frowning. They threw him an apologetic look.

**I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am**

**(Who I am)**

**I'll give it all I got, that is my plan**

**(That's my plan)**

Jake closed his eyes and grinned.

**Will I find what I lost? You know you can**

**(You know you can)**

**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**

**(Bet on me)**

**I wanna make it right, that is the way**

**To turn my life around, today is the day**

**Am I the type of guy who means what I say?**

**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**

Lily suddenly came back into the hall and wondered why everyone was crowding in the middle of the room. As she pushed past the crowd she saw Jake singing.

But no one noticed Lily. No one noticed her smiling.

**Hold up, give me room to think**

**Bring it on down**

**Gotta work on my swing**

**Gotta do my own thing, hold up**

Jake put his arms out and everyone stopped moving and went quiet..

**It's no good at all to see yourself**

**And not recognize your face**

**Out on my own, it's such a scary place**

**The answers are all inside of me**

**All I gotta do is believe**

Jake pulled a small smile, he opened his eyes and immediately saw Lily, but he couldn't stop singing.

**I'm not gonna stop**

**Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot**

**That's who I am, that is my plan**

**Will I end up on top?**

Jake shrugged at Lily.

**You can bet on it, bet on it**

**Bet on it, bet on it**

**You can bet on it, bet on it**

**Bet on it, bet on it**

Lily was grinning. Jake smiled too!

**I wanna make it right, that is the way**

**To turn my life around, today is the day**

**Am I the type of guy who means what I say?**

**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**

**(You can bet on me)**

As soon as Jake stopped singing, just like before the music stopped and everyone turned around and left. Jake and Lily walked back to the table and sat down.

"Did that just happen?" Jake asked.

"I think it did, but nobody else seems to notice." Danny suspiciously around.

"It's just like a musical!" Lily stated.

"Yeah it is!" Jake agreed!

"Well I'm worried, because Jake… you just sung out the secret that you like Lily." Sam clarified, "The longer this lasts the more secrets are gonna get out."

"Shoot!" Jake gasped!

"We're in trouble!" Danny said!

"Oh god…" Lily then remembered something, "Jake you like me?"

"Umm….." He couldn't speak.

**Yay chapter done! I did this chapter in something like 15 mins, so sorry if it's not good. **

**Song (Bet On It) is sung by Zac Efron.**

**See you later! Review!**


	3. At the Mansons!

**Chapter 3…**

**Thanks to my reviews, your lot help me create more chapters!**

**Don't own Danny Phantom**

**Don't own the song. And some of the words might be changed just to help it make sense!**

The rest of the day went by without another song being sung.

When Danny and Lily got home, they went up to their parents.

"Mum, did anything… odd happen today?" Danny asked

"Define odd?"

"S-singing?" Danny stuttered.

Maddie started to laugh and that got attention from her husband.

"What you laughing at?" Jake asked his wife.

"Oh Danny thinks that people have been singing!" both parents were laughing now.

Lily got abit fed up with her parents.

"Can we spend the night at the Manson's? Lily blurted.

"Yeah sure it's a Friday, I'm not bothered." Maddie answered.

"Thank you…" Lily then turned round and ran back out the front door. Danny sighed and followed her.

As Danny and Lily walked to Sam's house, they were silent.

Until Danny said, "Why are we going to the Jake's house?"

"We are going to their house because it basically Jake's birthday!" Lily smiled. "And I have got him something!"

"What!? His birthday!? When's his birthday?" Danny yelled.

"He's 16 tomorrow. But I probably won't be able to give his is present tomorrow so I'm giving it today."

"What's the date today?"

"Friday the 12th of august."

"So his birthday is on the 13th?"

"Yes Danny…" Lily said it with a stupid tone in her voice.

"Hey!" Danny frowned. "That's not funny…"

"Who cares big brother?"

"I do!"

"Oh well. No one else was here to care with you!"

"Lily…." Danny growled, but Lily laughed, she quickly ran off. Danny tried to follow her, but she was too fast. Danny got to Sam's house panting and sweating. Lily was leaning up against the door, smirking.

"Wow! I was waiting for hours!" she laughed.

Danny growled and lunged at Lily. But she went intangible, Danny went flying through her and he would have hit the door, unfortunately the door was opened and Danny fell into the hallway of the Manson's house.

Danny landed at the feet of his girlfriend's parents! He quickly jumped up and smiled, guiltily!

"Sam and Jake are in their room, Tucker and Valerie are already up there." Mrs Manson smiled.

"Thank you!" Lily grinned as she walked past Danny. Danny warily followed her.

When they were out of sight from the parents, Danny shouted, "You did that on purpose!"

Lily smirked, "Yeah I did, but what are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to get you!" Danny tried to grab her jacket. But failed, as she was already sprinting up the stairs two at a time.

She ran to Sam and Jake's bedroom door, running in. Danny ran in right after her, as he entered the room, he slammed into Lily, as she had stopped moving.

"Danny get off me!" Lily shouted, Danny was lying on top of her back; he rolled of his sister and stood up.

"Serves you right!" Danny yelled, while he helped her stand up.

Lily frowned.

"Anyway why did you stop running?" Danny asked her.

"I wasn't expecting to see that!" she pointed to the teens that were in the room.

Tucker was playing on his PDA, Valerie was watching him giggling, Sam was sat on her bed and holding up a present wrapped up in silver and blue wrapping paper, for Jake, and Jake was standing next to Sam's bed, topless and holding a top in his hands.

"Hey Danny, Lily!" Tucker shouted. The two Fenton's waved.

Danny walked over to Sam's bed and sat next to his girlfriend.

"Why is Jake topless?" you could only just hear Lily's voice!

"Oh hey Lily!" Jake smiled, "do you like it?" he walked up to her and held up the top that was in his hands. Lily looked at it. It was a black top, with a dragon's skull that was sliver and shining.

"I love it!" as Jake turned around, Lily eyed Jake and smiled, "I love it a lot!"

"Tucker got it for me!" he threw the top over his head and pulled in on. "And it fits perfectly!"

"Ha! Told you I knew his size!" Tucker joked to Valerie, who lightly slapped him!

Lily went over to Jake bed and sat on it, she crossed her legs.

"What else have you got?" Lily asked.

"Well, according to my parents. I am only allowed to open two presents today. This is one…" he pointed to the top, "And I am just about to open this one." He pointed to the box the same was holding.

Jake took the box and started to rip off the paper.

"He's like a four year old!" Sam whispered. Danny laughed.

"NO WAY!" Jake yelled, he jumped up and ran to Sam, embracing her into a HUGE hug.

"Ok Jake let go of me!" Sam giggled.

"What did you get?" Valerie asked.

"LOOK!" Jake held up a pair of black and dark blue brand new platform boots, boy style! "I LOVE 'EM! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"No problem!" Sam smiled.

At 11pm everyone was still laughing around. They had played a few games as well, but Tucker still wanted to do more embarrassing things. Well embarrassing for Jake anyway!

"I got an idea!" Tucker yelled.

"What? I hope that it's not as annoying as your last idea…. 7 minutes in heaven." Jake moaned, he was lying on his tummy, on his bed. Lily was sat next to him crossed legged.

"Why don't we do truths!?" Tucker stated, "Someone asks a question and everyone has to answer truthfully!"

"That's not a bad idea!" Lily smiled, when the others finally agreed, Lily started the game off, "First crush!"

"A boy called David Jyed back in 3rd grade." Valerie said.

"Sam Manson!" Danny yelled happily.

"All the girls in 1st grade, they were all hot!" Tucker laughed and so did everybody else!

"Danny Fenton!" Sam smiled.

"Lily Fenton…"

Lily turned to the voice of where her name came from. It came from next to her. Jake!

"What?" Jake asked.

"You had a crush on me?"

"Not had, have!" Jake clarified, smiling!

Lily went bright pink!

"Okay my question! What was you first kiss like?" Danny asked.

"Are we going with fake-out make-outs or proper kisses?" Sam asked.

"Any."

"Okay then, mine was amazing, because it was with you!" Sam grinned at her boyfriend.

"Mine was gross." Valerie cringed.

"My first kiss was not meant to happen, so it was odd." Tucker said sadly.

But Lily and Jake were silent; they were looking at each other smiling smugly.

"What about you two?"

They were still smiling at each other when some music started to play form nowhere!

Someone started to sing!

**Jake=**

**My first kiss went a little like this**

**and twist **

**and twist**

Jake rolled off the bed and walked into the middle of the room, but odd thing was, was that he was still looking at Lily!

**Lily=**

**Well my first kiss went a little like this**

**and twist **

**and twist**

Lily then got of the bed as well and walked around Jake. Getting closer each time! The rest of the friends were shocked. Shocked that Lily and Jake were singing about their first kiss…

"Danny?" Sam whispered because she had realised something, "Are they singing about the same kiss?" Danny's mouth fell open.

**I said no more teachers and no more books**

**I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked**

**Jake=**

**Lips like licorice, tongue like candy**

**Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?**

Tucker and Valerie moved to Danny and Sam and stared in shock!

**In the back of the car**

**On the way to the bar**

**I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)**

**Lily=**

**At the foot of the stairs**

**With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...**

Jake and Lily were now standing right in front of each other smiling.

**Jake=**

**She won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make her say**

**Lily=**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Jake=**

**She won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make her say**

**Lily=**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

Jake had his hands around Lily's waist and her arm were around his neck. Their faces were close, very close. They were just about to kiss….

But Lily's singing stopped them…

**My first kiss went a little like this...**

**Jake=**

**I said no more sailors and no more soldiers**

**With your name in a heart tattooed upon their shoulders**

**Lily=**

**Kisses like whiskey, it gets me drunk**

**And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue**

Danny was wondering if Lily and Jake have really made out that much before, it was quite hard to believe, but with what was happening in front of them… anyone would believe it!

**In the back of the car**

**On the way to the bar**

**I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)**

**Jake =**

**At the foot of the stairs**

**With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...**

Jake ,move his hand to lily's face and stroked her hair. He was going in for the kiss again, but the singing stopped him again.

**Lily=**

**He won't ever get enough**

**Once he gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make him say**

**Jake=**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Lily=**

**He won't ever get enough**

**Once he gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make him say**

**Jake=**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

Lily closed her eyes and remembered the kiss. School… 7th grade… detention!

**My first kiss went a little like this**

**and twist **

**and twist**

Jake let go of Lily and she walked to her brother, she stopped in front of him…

**Lily=**

**Well my first kiss went a little like this**

**and twist **

**and twist**

Lily smirked and walked backwards; Jake came up behind her and put his arms back around her waist.

**Jake=**

**Yeah, she won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make her say...**

Jake was grinning something chronic!

**Lily=**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Jake=**

**She won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make her say**

**Lily=**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Jake=**

**She won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make her say**

**Lily=**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

They turned back around to face each other and smiled.

**Jake=**

**She won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make her say... **

Lily was the one who was brave enough to close the gap between their face, as she kissed him. Their friend's mouths dropped and hit the ground!

As they came out of the kiss, they started laughing. Jake then turned to Danny, "Does that answer your question?"

Danny didn't move.

Lily started to crack up! She then grabbed Jake's hand and they ran out the room. As they left the house, when they were out in the street, you could hear Lily swearing her head off! While Jake was laughing.

Valerie, Tucker, Danny and Sam ran to the window and saw them running down the road.

"Do you think that they be going out tomorrow?" Tucker asked.

"Well they are both too stubborn, so I'm saying no…" Valerie let a small smile crawl across her mouth.

"That's so cute!" Sam yelled!

"Can we go to bed now?" Danny asked. The other three friends laughed.

**This is chapter three done! Chapter 4 is already being made! And I already have the song, but if you would want a song to be put in here, just give it to me! I also need a bit of help picking some songs!**

**Chapter four up soon.**

**My First Kiss by:** **3OH!3 and Ke$ha **


	4. Birthday and Fight

**Chapter 4…**

**Don't own Danny Phantom**

**Don't own the song.**

When Danny woke up, he rubbed his eyes, getting all the sleep out of them. He looked around the room. He saw lots of gothic things, meaning that he was still at Sam's house. He sat up and saw that he was on the floor, in a sleeping bag.

As Danny yawned the others started to wake up as well. Tucker first, then Sam and then Valerie. When the four friends were up, they slowly walked down the stairs; they all saw Lily and Jake sat on the sofa in the lounge.

"Hey sleepy heads!" Jake yelled, "I am now officially 16!"

"Happy Birthday!" Sam smiled. Jake laughed.

"Jake can I ask you something?" Danny said, sitting down next to Jake.

"Yeah, shoot!" Jake smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WITH YOU AND LILY LAST NIGHT!?"

"Nothing happened." Jake's brow furrowed

"So you two didn't kiss?" Danny yelled with sarcasm.

"No we didn't, we all fell asleep and that's that." Lily answered.

"What you just expect us to believe that you didn't sing a song about your first kiss?" Sam frowned and crossed her arms.

"Are you okay guys? Nobody sung a song last night. We talked about stuff and played a truth or dare, but no one sung a song." Jake looked like he was telling the truth. But Jake was a very good liar.

But Lily wasn't, so Danny asked her, "What happened last night?"

"Exactly what Jake said; we did truth or dare, talked about random, but funny things, but no one sung a song." Lily was looking right into Danny eyes. She didn't stutter or hesitate, meaning only one thing…... She was telling the truth.

"Must have been a dream." Danny looked at the others.

"What?! We all had the same dream!?" Tucker shouted in disbelief.

"It's the only other explanation!" Danny stated.

"Oh I give up!" Sam yelled, "Let's get some food."

Danny, Tucker and Valerie agree with her and headed towards the kitchen.

When they were out of the room, Lily and Jake looked at each other and smiled. Their smiles turned to grins and then the grins turned to a small laughter! "Do you think they brought it?!" Lily laughed to Jake.

"I think so! You lying has got better!" Jake praised

"I learnt from the best!" Lily winked at Jake. Jake chuckled. She then stood up and walked to the kitchen. Jake followed her.

In the kitchen everyone was having waffles! Lily walked to the table in middle and sat down. While Jake walked to the cupboard and tried to find something else to eat. When he came back to the table, Jake noticed that it was silent. "Why is everyone quiet?"

"I don't know, maybe because we don't know what to say." Danny said.

"Shoot!" Lily screamed, she jumped out of her chair and out the kitchen.

"What happened there?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know." Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll go and find her." Danny started to up, but Sam put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll do it." She had left the kitchen before anyone could protest.

Sam got into the lounge, she saw that Lily was gabbing her bag and heading towards the front door. As she left the house, Sam followed her.

"Hey Lily!" Sam ran up to Lily and fell in step with her. "Where you going?"

"I have some things to take care of at home."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nah. I'll be fine." Lily looked at the floor but kept walking.

"Do you love Jake?"

"WHAT!?" Lily was not expecting that!

"Do you love him, like I love your brother?"

Lily let out a loud sigh, "Yeah, I love him to bits."

"Why don't you two go out then?"

"It's not as easy as that."

"Why?"

"Umm….. Jake and I can't happen because…"

"Because?" Sam put her hand out and stopped Lily from walking.

Lily turned to face Sam and sighed again.

Some music started to play, a gentle beat…

**Lily=**

**I walk a lonely road**

**The only one that I have ever known**

**Don't know where it goes**

**But it's home to me and I walk alone**

Lily turned and slowly started to walk down the empty path, Sam slowly followed.

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**When the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

Sam notice that nobody was around; they kept walking down the street…

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**

Lily looked at her dull shadow that was blurred on the ground next to her. She also thought about why she was too stubborn to do anything herself.

**'til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah**

**I'm walking down the line**

**That divides me somewhere in my mind**

**On the border line**

**Of the edge and where I walk alone**

She turned to face Sam and let out a weak smile. But Sam couldn't smile back; she was shocked to find out that Lily would rather be alone that with the boy she loved

**Read between the lines**

**What's fucked up when everything's alright**

**Check my vital signs**

**To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

Sam knew that Lily was still a half ghost and that it was sort of Jake's fault that she was half dead. But she wouldn't give into him.

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

Lily took off down the road and Sam struggled to keep up with her…

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**

**'til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

Lily walked down an alley way and leaned up against the wall. She then fell to the floor and rested her head on her knees. Sam sat in front of her, when Lily lifted her head, she smiled at Sam.

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

Lily thought about her dreams, all the ones about Jake… ended broken.

**When the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk a...**

Lily knew that she would have to tell someone about her being alone sooner or later. But she was glad that it was Sam.

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**

**'til then I walk alone... **

Sam finally realised what Lily was on about, she wanted Jake to make the move… Lily was too afraid to do it herself.

"Sam, I would rather be alone that with someone who doesn't love me for me."

"How long have you known Jake?"

"As long as I can remember."

"Can't you see that he loves you for you?"

"I don't see much." Lily stood up from the floor and started to walk away.

Sam started to get angry, so she shouted, "What is the point?!"

"What point?" Lily shouted back.

"The point of you even being friends with him, if you won't admit you feelings!"

"Oh just because you got it easy!" Lily was so angry now!

"You think that Danny and I have it easy?!"

"Well you have it easier than me!"

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you! Just run back to you beloved boyfriend!"

"Don't cross the line Lily!" Sam shouted angrily

"Why you don't want me to cross the line!" Lily crossed her arms.

"You may get yourself into trouble." Sam said softly, she put her arm out to touch lily's arm.

But as she made contact, Lily slapped her hand. Sam jumped back in shock.

"Piss off!" Lily yelled.

"NO! Lily what is wrong with you?"

"YOU!?" after that she lifted up her hand and brought it quickly and hard to Sam's face. There was a horrible slap as Lily's hand me Sam's face.

As the slap finished, Sam's mouth fell open in shock. Lily's mouth also fell open.

"Lily?" Sam whispered.

"Oh my god Sam, I am so sorry… I just…." Lily took a few steps backwards and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Lily don't worry!" Sam quickly said.

"Just leave me alone…" Lily started to run off down the empty road.

"Lily!" Sam shouted after her! But it was no use, Lily was gone.

Sam sighed; she slowly made her way back towards her house. When she unlocked the door and walked in, she was greeted by Jake running up to her. He was about to hug her, but stopped when he saw the hand mark on her face.

"Sam what the hell happened to your face?" Jake was worried, Danny quickly came out of the kitchen to see Sam.

He gasped when he saw Sam's face. "Oh my god Sam what happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Who did this to you?" Danny said sternly.

"Nobody."

"Well obviously it was somebody."

"It was Lily," Sam closed her eyes "I sort or made her angry and she lost it."

Jake couldn't speak, neither could Danny.

"Don't blame her, it was my fault." Sam walked to the lounge and sat on the sofa.

"I need to talk to her!" Jake yelled, he ran out of the lounge and out the front door, slamming it in the process.

"Life is just way too complicated!" Sam groaned.

Danny nodded in agreement.

**Chapter 4 down, this is a very odd chapter, I didn't really know what to write and this was the first thing that came to my mind. Chapter 5 will be up soon.**

**Song by: Green Day**

**Lily Fenton Phantom**


	5. A Walk in the Park

**Here is Chapter 5 it's gonna be abit smaller than the other chapters…**

**Don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters, I only own Jake and Lily.**

**Don't own the song. I didn't pick the song, it was a request from someone. If you want a some in this just review or PM me!**

Sam and Danny were still sat on Sam's sofa a little while later, Jake hadn't come back and Valerie and Tucker had left to go home.

Danny and Sam were just enjoying each other's company.

Sam soon started to fall asleep, Danny lightly caressed he arm as she dozed off. But before Danny knew it, he was beginning to fall asleep as well. Bu Danny had to stay awake, it would look a tiny bit weird when her parents looked at them and saw them asleep together!

But suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off, he looked at the clock, it said; 21:01. It had just gone past nine and they were tired!

Danny didn't want to wake Sam, but he had no choice.

As Danny slowly moved, Sam stirred awake. "What's wrong?" she asked, yawning afterwards.

"Ghost… I'll be right back." Danny stood up and started to leave.

Sam quickly grabbed his hand and said, "I'll come with you. I'm, not staying here with just my parents!" Danny laughed, he put his arm over Sam's shoulders and they walked out the door. They went round the corner and Danny changed to his phantom mode. He then smiled and picked Sam up bridal style. Danny finally spotted the ghost.

It was Skulker!

Danny quickly gave Sam a thermos and lightly placed her on the floor. "Here's the plan, I kick him and you put him in the thermos!" Danny smiled.

Sam laughed and nodded. Danny then quickly flew into action; he took Skulker by surprise and kicked him in the back. Danny fired ecto energy at him and hard.

Danny was just about to hit him again, but Skulker had done something no ghost should do. He grabbed Sam and held a glowing blade to her throat. Sam didn't drop the thermos, but she couldn't open it ether, she was stuck in Skulker's arms.

"Let her go!" Danny shouted in anger.

"Why should I ghost boy?"

"Because you won't get hurt if you let her go." Danny narrowed his eyes.

"No chance!" Skulker's laugh sounded like a roar!

"I gave you a fair warning…" Danny flew at an immense speed at Skulker, taking him by surprise. Skulker let go of Sam as Danny grabbed him and flew up into the sky with him.

"NO ONE EVER TOUCHES MY SAM!" Danny shouted in his face.

Skulker quickly became scared. But Danny punched him; he punched him down to the ground. But as quick as that, Sam opened the thermos and Skulker got pulled inside of it.

Danny didn't bother turning back human, he ran to Sam and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Sam smiled.

"Did he hurt you?"

Sam smiled and shook her head. Danny let out a sigh.

But some music started and it was a nice slow tune:

**Danny=**

**When I see your smile**

**Tears roll down my face I can't replace**

**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**

**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**

**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

Sam put her arms around Danny and pulled him in for a hug. As she pulled away, Danny wouldn't let her go.

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

Danny would die for Sam; anyone could and would see that! But if he did die, Sam wouldn't be able to live without him.

**Sam=**

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**

**Seasons are changing**

**And waves are crashing**

**And stars are falling all for us**

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**

**I can show you I'll be the one**

Sam knew that with everything changing, them growing older, it was going to be hard, but they would always be together. No one would get between them. Not now, not ever!

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

Danny tried to think what it would be like if she died for him, be he couldn't think about that. It was impossible! Danny loved her too much to let her go!

**Danny and Sam=**

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart**

**Please don't throw that away**

**Cuz I'm here for you**

**Please don't walk away and **

**Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah**

They would never ever ever leave each other, never again.

**Sam=**

**Use me as you will**

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

**And I know I'll be okay**

**Though my skies are turning gray**

Danny turned human and smiled at her, Sam smiled back.

**Danny=**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

Danny grabbed Sam's hand started to pull her through the street of Amity Park.

**Danny and Sam=**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

As the song finished, Sam and Danny both leaned in for a kiss, when their lips met… the feeling was unexplainable! They parted and smiled at each other and they hugged again.

"Let's go for a walk." Danny whispered. Sam nodded; they held each other's hand tight as they walked through town together. When they closed to the town centre, they heard shouting.

They walked past a building and looked down an alley. Lily and Jake were down it having a BIG shouting competition!

"I think we should go home!" Sam laughed.

"I agree, would you like a lift ma'am?" Danny bowed.

"Oh yes I would love a lift kind sir!" Sam giggled. Danny turned into his phantom side again, and picked Sam up again.

As she nuzzled into his chest, Danny flew from the ground and soon got Sam back to her home. He gave her a good bye kiss and flew to his house.

**Chapter 5 is complete! Sorry if it's abit rushed. And I made Sam sing a song because she hasn't sung one yet!**

**Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Lily Fenton Phantom**


	6. Night Out!

**Here is Chapter 6… the song is for my best friend! She is a bit fan of the boys who sing this song; she has been bugging me for weeks to do this song! It's not really my type of music though.**

**Don't own Danny Phantom **

**Don't own the song**

**Oh and just pretend that Tucker can sing!**

"Sunday night." Danny sighed. He was lying on his bed in his underwear; he wanted to get some sleep. But it wasn't working so far; somehow, he managed to roll out of his bed and landed on the floor, "Ouch."

"DANNY!" someone shouted his name, Danny jumped up from the floor in shock.

"WHAT?!"

Someone was running down the hallway outside his door. As he looked at the door, there was a loud thump. A muffled Ow came from the other side of the door, as someone landed on the floor.

"Whoever just ran into my door!" Danny shouted, "It's a bloody pull!"

As the door opened, Lily walked in, "Sorry forgot about the push and pull things."

"Idiot…" Danny whispered.

"What did you say?" Lily frowned

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"I said nothing!"

"Fine. Get dress, though Sam might like seeing you in your boxers, I'm pretty sure that I don't!" Lily laughed as she walked out the room slamming the door.

"God she is grumpy tonight!" Danny thought. Danny quickly got dressed, in his normal clothes, but instead of blue jeans he wore black ones. He left his room, turning out the light and closing the door on his way out.

When Danny got down the stairs, he saw Lily waiting by the front door. "Hurry and get some food, we need to leave!"

"Why are you so demanding tonight?" Danny crossed his arms and gave his sister a hard stare.

"Why are you so slow tonight?" Lily copied.

Danny shook his head. He walked to the kitchen and picked up an apple. He walked back to Lily and he started to open the bar. As he took one bite, Lily ran behind him and started to push him out the door. Lily was still pushing him when he got halfway down the road.

"Okay Lily stop pushing me!" Danny shouted angrily.

"God no need to over react!" Lily groaned. She stopped pushing and they walked in step together.

"Why the hell are we going out at 11pm anyway?"

"Some of us have plans with others, but mainly because Sam told me to bring you."

"We're going to see the Manson's?" Danny stopped walking; Lily had to grab his arm to make him move again.

"No we're going to pick up Tucker and Valerie, then pick up Sam and Jake. And then go to the park and spend the rest of the night messing around!" Lily smiled.

"Was that a joke?"

"Look at my face; does it look like I was telling a joke?" Lily frowned.

"No… but why are we going to mess around at the park on Sunday night?"

"Because the school has a gas leak, so they can't let anyone into school until they sort it out! And we've all asked our parents and they said we can stay out late tonight!" Lily finally breathed

"What happened at school?"

"I don't really know, something on the radio this morning about there being a broken pipe in the music room, won't be fix till at least Wednesday."

"Okay that's cleared a lot of things!" Danny laughed.

Danny and Lily got to Tucker's house and knocked on the door. When Tucker answered, they were both greeted by laughter, Valerie was at Tucker's house for dinner and know they were heading to the Manson's with Danny and Lily.

They finally got to the mason's and Danny turned to Phantom mode.

He flew up to Sam's window and before he knocked on the window…

Some music started!

**Danny=**

**Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya**

**Come on and let me sneak you out**

Sam came to the window and started laughing when she saw Danny! She opened the window and Danny smiled.

**And have a celebration, a celebration**

**The music up, the windows down**

Danny gently picked his girlfriend up and took her down to the road, with the others.

At this point, the front door opened and there stood Jake.

**Jake=**

**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**

**Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too**

He grinned at his friends and ran to them, remembering to shut the front door, when he reached them, he carried on singing

**Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do**

**Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight**

Everyone was now in a little circle. Grinning at each other!

**Danny=**

**Let's go!**

**Tucker, Danny and Jake=**

**Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**

**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**

**And never, never, never stop for anyone**

All three boys shook their heads smiling.

**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young**

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

**Sam=**

**Hey boy it's now or never, it's now or never**

**Don't overthink just let it go**

Sam and the other girls started to walk down the path, the boys immediately followed.

**And if we get together, yeah, get together**

**Don't let the pictures leave your phone**

Sam grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him along the path. Everyone was laughing and grinning.

**Lily=**

**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**

**Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight**

Lily saw the park and started to run! She ran past Danny and Sam; she was the first on in to the park. She turned around to call the others, but she tripped and fell over. She was still laughing though. Danny ran over to her and helped her up, the others were shortly behind him.

**Valerie=**

**Let's go!**

**Sam, Valerie and Lily=**

**Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**

**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**

**And never, never, never stop for anyone**

The tree girls walked over to a huge tree in the middle on the park, they leaned against it and carried on singing!

**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young**

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Tonight let's get some **

**Lily=**

**And live while we're young**

The boys we slowly walking towards the girls, but when they were a few meters away, Jake started to run, Danny and Tucker were wide eyed and smiling.

Jake neared the girls and as soon as he was opposite Lily, he grabbed her hands and pulled her away from the tree. He put his hands on her wait and started to dance with her, Lily was laughing her head off!

**Jake=**

**And girl, you and I**

**We're about to make some memories tonight**

**Lily=**

**I wanna live while we're young**

**Jake and Lily=**

**We wanna live while we're young**

The other four teens ran up to them and pushed them over! Danny then took Sam's hands and started to twirl her around. Everyone was laughing, Tucker and Valerie clapping, Jake and Lily were cheering on the floor.

**Danny and Sam=**

**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**

**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**

**And never, never, never stop for anyone**

**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

Tucker and Valerie then next to them and they all started to jump around in circles.

**Tucker and Valerie=**

**Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**

**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**

**And never, never, never stop for anyone**

**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

Jake jumped up from the floor and helped Lily stand up. They ran over to the others and started to jump as well.

**Jake=**

**Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)**

**Tucker and Valerie=**

**C'mon, young**

**Sam=**

**Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)**

**Danny=**

**Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)**

**Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jake, and Valerie=**

**Tonight let's get some,**

**Lily=**

**And live while we're young **

Everyone then fell to the floor laughing their heads off. "God, this singing thing is really fun sometimes!" Sam giggled.

Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Fun but tiring!" Lily shouted.

Danny laughed; he stood up and helped his sister stand up, then everyone else.

They all sat under the big tree in the dark, no one had brought a torch or even a lighter! Danny was sat leaning on the tree roots and Sam was leaning on Danny. Tucker and Valerie were basically doing the same thing. But Jake and Lily were sat opposite them, cross legged next to each other.

"Is it me, or is the sky clear?" Sam asked with a small yawn.

"Yeah…" Lily sighed, as she looked up at the sky.

Sam snuggled in closer to Danny and she closed her eyes.

"Why is everyone so tired?" Tucker smirked.

"Because not everyone is nocturnal like you babe!" Valerie answered. Tucker was playing with her hair, twirling her black curls around his fingers.

Jake laughed lightly, which set Lily off. "I'm bored!" Lily shouted, as she jumped up and pulled Jake with her.

"HEY!" he yelled.

Lily laughed.

"Actually Lily, could I talk to you for a second?" Jake asked. Lily gave him a strange look before she nodded. Jake then started to walk off, with Lily behind him.

"Where do you thing they are going?" Danny whispered to Tucker.

Tucker only shrugged.

**Chapter 6 done, and hopefully more will be up soon.**

**Review please, oh and if you want a song just PM me or something!**

**Live While We're Young by One Direction.**


	7. I'm so sorry

**Here is Chapter 7 **

**Don't own Danny Phantom **

**I don't own the song! The song was a request from Shadowsgirl3214,**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Jake and Lily walked quite far away from the others, when they were out of sight; Jake turned to round and faced Lily. Jake took a deep breath in. He tried to look at Lily in the eyes, but he couldn't, he had to look away.

"Jake are you okay?"

"Um... Yeah, I'm fine…" Jake slightly laughed, "It's just that… um… I have something to tell you."

"You seem like something is bothering you, are you sure your fine?"

"Lily shut up and listen to me for once, I am fine!" Jake yelled.

"Jake, I'm just worried about you, sorry if I am over protective." Lily frowned. She turned around and almost walked away.

"Lily! Wait!" Jake grabbed her hand, to stop her from moving any further.

"What do you want?" Lily looked up at Jake's eyes, she was glad that Jake was taller than her!

"I have to tell you something."

"Tell me what!?" Lily looked at their hands; Jake had intertwined his fingers with hers. "Has someone hurt you?"

"No, it's just that…"

"That?"

"I need to tell you something from my heart…"

"What?"

"I…"

"You what?"

Jake was trying so hard to get his feelings out, but they wouldn't budge through his mouth. Jake looked away from Lily's piercing blue eyes, he looked at the floor before closing his eyes.

"Well if you won't tell me something, I'll tell you something."

Jake looked back at Lily again.

"Jake, we've been friend for years and well… just listen…"

Jake had a sad expressing on his face.

But some soft music started…

**Lily=**

**I gotta say what's on my mind**

**Something about us**

Lily put her free hand on Jake's chest.

**Doesn't seem right these days**

**Life keeps getting in the way**

**Whenever we try somehow the plan**

**Is always rearranged**

She looked away from Jake as she kept sing.

**It's so hard to say**

**But I've gotta do what's best for me**

**You'll be ok...**

She slowly looked back at Jake, she knew that she was going to hurt him, but she didn't think that it was going to be this way. But she had to…

**I've got to move on and be who I am**

**I just don't belong here**

**I hope you understand**

Lily moved her from Jake's chest to his face, as she cupped his face… Jake looked like he was going to cry. But he was shaking his head…

**We might find our place **

**In this world someday**

**But at least for now**

**I gotta go my own way**

Lily let go of Jake was started to walk away, their fingers that were intertwined, got realised. As Lily was walking away, Jake would let her, she ran to her and put his hand on her shoulder, she turned round.

**Don't wanna leave it all behind**

**But I get my hopes up**

**And I watch them fall everytime**

Jake then remember that he had never been brave enough to tell her one thing, one thing that could change their lives… but Jake could never say it. And that upset Lily one too many times.

**Another colour turns to grey**

**And it's just too hard to watch it all**

**Slowly fade away**

**I'm leaving today 'cause I've**

**Gotta do what's best for me**

**You'll be ok...**

She shook Jake off her and turned to walk again.

**I've got to move on and be who I am**

**I just don't belong here**

**I hope you understand**

Jake ran in front of her this time, stopping her with both his hand on her arms.

**We might find our place in this**

**World someday**

**But at least for now**

**I gotta go my own way**

Lily moved his arms with her hands. She looked into Jake's aqua eyes, they were filled with sorrow.

**Jake=**

**What about us?**

**What about everything we've been through?**

Lily closed her eyes.

**Lily=**

**What about trust?**

**Jake=**

**You know I never wanted to hurt you**

**Lily=**

**And what about me?**

**Jake=**

**What am I supposed to do?**

Lily's eyes opened when Jake hand traced up her arm and to her face.

**Lily=**

**I gotta leave but I'll miss you**

**Jake=**

**I'll miss you**

Tears were forming in his eyes; he didn't want to lose Lily again. She was his friend, they would always be friends, but Jake wanted more.

**Lily=**

**So**

**I've got to move on and be who I am**

**Jake=**

**Why do you have to go?**

**Lily=**

**I just don't belong here**

**I hope you understand**

**Jake=**

**I'm trying to understand**

He really was, but he couldn't understand why she had to do this to him. He pulled her into a quick hug and she returned in. But Jake's hold was getting tighter.

**Lily=**

**We might find our place in this**

**World someday**

**But at least for now**

**Jake=**

**I want you to stay**

**Lily=**

**I wanna go my own way**

**I've got to move on and be who I am**

Lily pushed herself free of Jake and legged it, Jake immediately followed her. He wasn't that far behind her, but she kept getting further and further away…

**Jake=**

**What about us?**

**Lily=**

**I just don't belong here**

**I hope you understand**

**Jake=**

**I'm trying to understand**

Lily suddenly disappeared from Jake's sight; she had cheated and had used her ghost powers. But Jake could still hear her soft voice singing:

**Lily=**

**We might find our place in this**

**World someday**

**But at least for now**

**I gotta go my own way**

**I gotta go my own way**

**I gotta go my own way**

As soon as the singing stopped and Jake knew that Lily wasn't around anymore, he felt depressed. The tears that had been forming in his eyes, started to fall, slowly at first, but then it was like a river coming from his eyes. Jake fell to the floor and cried some more.

A few minutes later, Jake stood up and wiped the tears away with his top.

He slowly started to walk back to his friends; Danny was still awake when he got back. Sam was defiantly asleep from the way she was hugging Danny. Tucker and Valerie… Jake wasn't really sure.

When Jake sat down, Danny smiled at him, but when Jake hid his face in his knees, his smile faded.

"Jake what happened?"

"I missed my chance… AGAIN!" Jake shouted through sobs. He couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"What happened?" Danny was now worried about Jake.

"I couldn't get three little words out of my mouth! I am a stupid idiot!" Jake started crying.

"I'll talk to her for you." Danny was trying to make Jake better.

"No don't bother!" Jake jumped up from the grass and ran away tears still falling from his eyes.

Danny needed to help Jake!

**Chapter 7 done! And in 10 minutes! Wow! Okay!**

**Song is sung by vanessa hudgens.**

**I got the sogn for the next chapter, but if you want a song in this, review or PM me!**

**Laters!**

**Oh and by the way… It's 3 days till my birthday!**

**Ok I'll shut up now!**

**Bye!**


	8. Problems

**Here is chapter 8 enjoy it!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own the song!**

**The song was a request so enjoy!**

Monday lunchtime at home Danny hadn't seen Lily all day so far. Until he heard the front door open, Lily then walked through the lounge and into the kitchen. She pulled a chair up to the table and sat down. "Where have you been?" Danny asked.

"Nowhere…" Lily didn't move, her expression was blank.

"Did you ditch Jake last night?"

Lily was silent again, "yes…."

"Why?"

"None of your darn business." Lily finally moved and turned to face Danny, she frowned at him. "I have to go." Lily got up and walked out the back door, Danny could tell she turned Phantom, there was a flash of bright white light. Danny sighed. Then he carried on with his Maths homework.

About eighteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Danny walked over and answered it. It was Tucker and Jake. Tucker asked "Danny you gonna come to the Nasty Burger, the girls are going to meet us there?"

"Yeah sure, let me get my coat." Danny smiled; he ran to the stairs, and instead of a coat, he picked up a jacket. As the boys started to walk to the Nasty Burger, Jake was silent, while Tucker was happily chatting. Obviously Jake had told anyone else about the incident last night.

Danny, Tucker and Jake met Sam and Valerie outside the Nasty Burger.

"Hi!" Valerie beamed. Tucker gave her a quick kiss in the cheek, Sam and Danny gave each other a hug. But Jake walked straight past them and into the fast food place. He found a table and sat down. The others soon joined him.

When the teens ordered, paid and there food came back, they were all happily eating, apart from Jake, who hadn't touched his food. He was just resting his head on his hands, looking expressionless.

"Jake are you okay?" Sam asked her brother. But he didn't move or even blink.

"What's wrong with him?" Tucker asked. Danny shrugged.

"Did something happen last night?" Valerie whispered to the others.

"Lily did something to Jake." Danny whispered, trying not to let Jake hear him.

"Did Lily leave him?" Sam asked, she tried to whisper back, but Jake heard her.

Jake slammed his hands on the table making everyone jump. Danny looked around the Nasty Burger, everyone was silent.

Some music started:

Jake's friends looked at him.

**Jake=**

**My heart is paralyzed**

**My head was oversized**

**I'll take the high road like I should**

Jake felt like he had a migraine!

**You said it's meant to be**

**That it's not you, it's me**

**You're leaving now for my own good**

Jake stood up from his seat and jumped on top of the table, kicking the food off.

**That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say**

**She went down in an airplane**

**Fried getting suntanned**

**Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand**

**Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!**

Jake hated goodbyes, they were the thing that always made him break down.

**She met a shark under water**

**Fell and no one caught her**

**I returned everything I ever bought her**

**Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies**

**And ways to say you died**

Jake looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes; he wanted to get Lily out of his head. He jumped off the table and ran to the middle of the Nasty Burger.

**My pride still feels the sting**

**You were my everything**

**Someday I'll find a love like yours (a love like yours)**

Jake probably would never find another girl in his life.

**She'll think I'm Superman**

**Not super minivan**

**How could you leave on Yom Kippur?**

He shrugged and looked around everyone was staring at him. He ran back to his friends table and slammed his hands against it again. They jumped in fright.

**That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say**

**She was caught in a mudslide**

**Eaten by a lion**

**Got run over by a crappy purple Scion**

**Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!**

Jake walked backwards from the table and closed his eyes when he reached the middle of the room, he then spun around.

**She dried up in the desert**

**Drowned in a hot tub**

**Danced to death at an east side night club**

**Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies**

**And ways to say you died**

He stopped spinning and looked out the window..

**I wanna live a thousand lives with you**

**I wanna be the one you're dying to love...**

**But you don't want to**

But Jake then looked at the floor sadly. Closed his eyes.

But opened then immediately then on the next verse.

**That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say**

He put his arms in the air, looked up and shouted angrily:

**That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say**

**She went down in an airplane**

**Fried getting suntanned**

**Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand**

Jake did actions to all the words of the song.

**Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!**

**She met a shark under water**

**Fell and no one caught her**

**I returned everything I ever bought her**

**Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies**

He put his hands on his head and also shook his head.

**She was caught in a mudslide**

**Eaten by a lion**

**Got run over by a crappy purple Scion**

**Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!**

Jake started to walk to the door. Everyone was staring at her, like they knew something was up with him.

**She dried up in the desert**

**Drowned in a hot tub**

**Danced to death at an east side night club**

**Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies**

Jake lightly pushed on the door and it started to open, but he made a quick look back to his friends.

**And ways to say you died **

As the music stopped Jake walked out of the nasty burger. Danny and Sam looked at each other.

"What just happened?" Valerie asked, everyone around them had gone back to normal like nothing happened. But there food was on the floor from where Jake had kicked it off the table.

"I don't care what happened!" Tucker yelled, "He kicked my food off the table, now how am I supposed to have my lunch?"

"Tucker its food, go and buy some more!" Danny shouted, trying not to laugh.

Everyone laughed at the comment.

A few minutes later, they were still at the table in the Nasty Burger. Tucker had brought some more food, and they had started happily eating again. Danny was facing the door, and he saw Lily walk in.

He turned to Sam, "look its Lily, it's like her and Jake have timed where they are, so they don't have to be in the same place together."

Sam laughed.

Lily walked over to the table and said, "Danny can I talk to you for a min?"

"Yeah sure." Danny got up from his seat and walked to Lily. "What's up?"

"I'm having problems." Lily whispered.

"What kind of problems? Jake?"

"NO!" Lily went a tiny bit pink. "A problem that begins with 'G'…"

Danny thought of something, "Eww, you're coming to me with Girl problems?!"

"Danny don't be gross! I would never go to you! I'd go to Sam!"

"Oh…" Danny felt abit embarrassed.

"I'm having…" she lowered her voice so low that it was almost impossible to hear her, "Ghost problems."

"WHAT!?" Danny shouted.

"Shut up!"

"What's wrong with Phantom?"

"I can't control my powers, I struggle to even change to her, I run out of breath quickly and I get easily hurt. I don't know what to do!"

"Maybe you're just having an off day?"

"Cheers Danny I really needed that." Lily said sarcastically. Lily then turned around and walked out of the Nasty Burger. Danny sighed and walked back to his table.

"What was that about?" Valerie asked.

"Lily is having a problem. That begins with 'G'."

"Girl problems?" Tucker cringed.

"That's exactly what I said!" Danny laughed. The others laughed with him.

Outside with Lily-

Lily was talking to herself while she was walking down the street, "that brother of mine gets on my nerves sometimes; I just sometimes wish he could be a little more serious." Lily walked down the path; she had her hand in her pockets while she walked.

There was silence for a while, until something broke the silence. It was a laugh. An evil laugh. Just then someone slammed into Lily, throwing her straight down an alley. As she hit a wall, Lily screamed in pain!

"HAHA!" the laugh came again, "Why hello little Lily, we meet again."

Lily looked up, seeing one person that she never wanted to see again. Floating in the air was Vlad Plasmius. Lily screamed again.

As Vlad fell towards her, he grabbed Lily by the neck, and held her against the wall."

Lily was chocking, "P—please….. n—no…"

"Why don't you change?" Vlad laughed, he threw Lily at another wall and she screamed. But this time, she tried to fight back, she stood up. She put her arms to her side and tried to change.

The change took a while, the white rings got to her chest before she collapsed to the floor in pain. But she didn't let the rings stop.

The rings finally finished and a Lily Phantom was lying on the floor, on her side, crying in pain. But Vlad wouldn't stop. He picked Lily up and threw her again and again. On the last throw, Lily turned back human in mid-air; the back of her head hit a sharp pole on the wall. She fell to the floor, covered in red blood and green ectoplasm.

Lily started to cough up blood; Vlad was not expecting this from her, normally she'd fight back. But he liked it better this way. Vlad smirked before flying away.

He just left Lily bleeding to death on the floor. Lily couldn't move, she took one more breath…

Before letting the darkness take over her.

She was gone.

**Ooo little cliff-hanger there for you. I hoped to like this chapter. Sorry it took a while to write I had a huge birthday thing, and I wasn't allowed on my computer until EVERYTHING was clean!**

**Oh well!**

**Next chapter up soon.**

**50 ways to say goodbye by train.**

**laters**


	9. Wake up

**Here is chapter 9. Hope that you like it!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own the song!**

Jake was walking down the path, he hand gone round in a big circle and was blowing off some steam, for some reason the song he had sung, made him get abit angry. But now he was heading back to the Nasty Burger. He sighed deeply before walking down a path. Jake thought that he really should call first, just to check that they were still there.

Jake pulled his phone out from his jacket pocket and dialled Danny's number.

"Hey!" Danny voice came from the phone.

"Hi Danny..."

"Jake, what you calling me for?"

"Just wondering if you're still at the Nasty Burger?"

"Yeah, but we were just about to leave."

"How come?"

"Because we've finished eating."

"Oh right… sorry about kicking you food off the table."

"Don't worry about me! Worry about Tucker!"

"Ha Ha very funny!" Jake could hear Tucker yelling from around Danny.

Danny laughed. "Hey could you do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure Danny anything."

"Call Lily and find out where she is, because we had a little fall out and she isn't answering her phone."

"What? Just call her for you?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Okay, just meet me at the park in ten."

"Got ya!"

"Laters!"

Jake hung up on Danny and started walking again. He looked through his contacts on his phone and finally reached Lily's number.

Lily always had her phone on VERY loud, so it shouldn't be that hard to hear, if she was hiding anyway. Jake put the phone to his ear and it started to ring. But no one answered…

Second ring…

Third ring…

Eighth ring…

Voice mail….

Jake didn't leave a massage; he just hung up and dialled again.

It got to the eighth ring again and went to voice mail again…

"That's strange; Lily always answers her phone… even if she is mad at the people ringing her." Jake whispered to himself.

He dialled the number again, but this time, he took the phone away from his ear and listened to the space around him. No one was around, meaning the street was VERY quiet. Jake listened for a song. Not just any song. A heavy metal song, it's what Lily always has as her ring tone.

He finally heard something, as he walked towards the song, it got louder and louder. Finally it was so loud that Jake knew where it was coming from. He heard it from down an alley. He turned his phone off. And the ringing stopped.

Jake shook his head smiling, "Lily what are you doing down here?" he slowly started to walk down the alley. But when he got no answer… Jake knew something was wrong. "Lily? Are you okay?"

Still no answer.

Jake kept walking and past a huge bin, he stopped walking and looked around. When he looked at the floor, he looked next to the bin.

Jake saw something that he never dreamed that he would never see…

"Oh my God…" Jake's eyes watered up and he walked backwards. He tripped over a pipe on the ground, Jake fell to the ground. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…."

Jake stared at the girl who was on the floor; she was covered in blood…. And what looked like ectoplasm. "Please be okay. Please, please, please." Jake crawled to the girl on the floor, when he got to her, he brushed her short black hair out of her face.

"Oh my god Lily!" Jake shouted, he pulled her on to his lap. "Please, open your eyes…"

When he brushed his hand over her face, she was stone cold. Blood had also covered half her face, so as Jake brushed her face, some of the blood that wasn't dry began to smudge.

"No… please Lily open your eyes." Jake was trying not to cry. "Please…. Lily for me, open your eyes." Jake then placed his hand on her neck and tried to find a pulse.

Nothing.

"Lily!" Jake screamed and the top of his lungs. "PLEASE FOR GOD'S SAKE PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!" He put his forehead to Lily's and lightly cried.

But even as his head was that close to hers, Jake couldn't even feel a breath.

"I need you…" Jake whispered. "I need you…"

Jake held her tighter in his arms. Not letting her fall, Jake pulled out his phone and dialled Danny's number again. Jake put his head to Lily's and lightly kept kissing her forehead.

But suddenly Danny's voice came from the phone, "Hey Jake, where are you? We've been waiting for ten minutes."

Jake had tears falling from his eyes and on to Lily's face. But he didn't answer Danny.

"Hey Jake are you still there?"

Jake couldn't get any words out through his mouth. The only words he got out were, "Please…. Help…."

"Jake what's wrong, are you ok?" there was no answer. "Jake answer me what is wrong?" but Jake didn't answer again, he just hung up on Danny. Once he put his phone back into his pocket, he gently brushed Lily's face over and over again.

From nowhere some music started to play…

**Jake=**

**You're telling me it's over now **

**It's like you turned the volume down **

**Now I can't even hear a sound. **

Jake closed his eyes as he tightened his grip on Lily, not letting her move.

**Looks like you're about to leave **

**Now it's getting kinda dark to me **

**Cuz that ain't something I can see. **

**It's like I'm getting worse everyday **

Ever since a few days ago, Jake was getting more and more depressed, just because of some little words that he couldn't get words out of his mouth. But what he was dealing with now just ruined his life.

**Girl I'm breaking down.**

**Got my heart on the floor**

**And I can't feel it,**

**Everything's numb.**

Jake couldn't fell anything; he couldn't even feel his heart beating. But this couldn't be real, there had to be some explanation for why she was like this. There had to be a reason for why she was lying dead in his arms.

**Now I'm senseless**

**Got no feelings left.**

**My pain won't let this heart beat in my chest,**

**Now I'm senseless.**

**Why are we doing this?**

**I'm so losing it, oh oh, senseless.**

Jake couldn't think… actually he didn't want to think. He couldn't think about why someone would do this to her. What did she ever do to them?

**Feels like I lost your love**

**Since I had to give you up. **

Jake loved Lily since he met her, which was a VERY long time ago. But he didn't want to give her up. Why should he? But now that she was gone, he had no choice.

**And now I'm so outta touch, yeah. **

**The other day I smelled your scent, **

**It came across like punishment**

**A bitter taste is lingering. **

Jake had never told her anything, anything about his feelings for her. But he wanted to.

Danny and the others were always bugging him to do it, but he thought it would be idiotic and stupid. But Jake would never have his chance again. She was gone and she would never come back.

**My senses have seemed to escape**

**All the feeling's gone.**

**I'm cold and I'm lost no direction everything's numb.**

Jake shivered from the rush of cold air that quickly surged around him. He took his head away from Lily and looked around. He wondered why the temperature dropped suddenly. But then he looked up at the sky, the blue had all gone and all that was left were dark grey clouds.

**Now I'm senseless**

**Got no feelings left.**

**My pain won't let this heart beat in my chest,**

**Now I'm senseless.**

**Why are we doing this?**

**I'm so losing it, oh oh, senseless.**

The wind started to get stronger and colder, Jake pulled Lily closer to him, he wanted to stay warm, but the coldness of her body was not helping.

**Think it smells like rain water on the floor but I don't know coz I'm so gone.**

**I can't even see tomorrow comin up can't even hear myself scream.**

Jake couldn't help it anymore, he let more tears fall from his eyes, they covered his face and travelled onto Lily's face.

**Can't even fell anything I would die to love you if I could coz girl I'm so senseless. **

As the music stopped, everything was silent. Nobody was out. Jake needed to help Lily, first he thought about CPR quickly, but he didn't really know what to do. Even though he was taking the health lessons at school. They hadn't started CPR yet.

But he then though about the fact that Lily was a half ghost, it was hard to kill a half ghost…. Well just look at Vlad!

'Wait a second…' Jake thought, 'Vlad…'

Could he have done this to her?

But Jake couldn't think about that, he heard his name being shouted. It was a girl and boys voice.

"Jake where are you?" a boy's voice.

"Jake…" this time a girl's voice. Jake looked up from Lily's pale and lifeless body. At the end of the alley he saw two people running around, shouting his name.

Jake wanted to shout back, but he didn't think he could get the words out of his mouth. But somehow they came out, but not the words he was hoping for, "HELP!"

Immediately the two people came running down the alley and were immediately by his side. It was Danny and Sam.

"Jake what happened?" Sam whispered, trying to stroke Lily's hand, by she stopped when Jake gave her a glare. "Jake let us help…"

Danny kneeled down and tried to get near his sister, "Let me check her pulse."

"I've already done that… she's… there was nothing there. She's gone." Jake said with no emotion.

"She can't be gone." Sam cried out.

Jake couldn't help it; tears were now falling from his eyes and on to the ground.

"Why is she covered in blood?" Danny whispered.

"She didn't die naturally… someone killed her…" Jake covered his face in Lily's shoulder. As Jake lifted his head, his eyes became clouded with anger and rage, "But I am going to kill whoever did this to her."

"Jake you can't do that!" Danny shouted.

"Oh yeah? Well you just watch me!" Jake growled, Danny eyes widen in shock.

"Let's get Lily to the hospital first; maybe they can do something for her. Restart her heart?" Sam said. Danny nodded, but Jake wouldn't take her eyes off Lily. But eventually he nodded. Danny got his phone out and called an ambulance, while Sam and Jake kept hold of Lily.

When Danny was finished on the phone, he came back to the others. "They should be here in a few minutes."

Jake didn't want to see this; he let Lily slide from his lap and on to the floor. "Jake where are you going?" Sam supported Lily's body as it was put onto the ground.

"Like I said, I am going to kill the person who did this to her!"

"Jake stop!" Danny shouted angrily.

"Why should I Danny, the first girl who I ever loved is dead and you just expect me to stop and think that it never happened?" Danny stopped Jake, by standing in front of him.

"No because if you do this, it won't make your life any better."

Jake shoved Danny out of the way, "I don't care, so get out of my way! I want them dead!"

"Jake listen to yourself, this isn't you!"

"Your right Danny it's not…." Jake looked at Lily's body, "And it never will be, as long as she isn't here." Jake gave Danny one more shove that made him fall over. Jake then ran out of the alley…

"We have to stop him!" Sam yelled.

"I will, you wait for the ambulance and I will find Jake!" Danny then changed into his phantom mode, and went flying after Jake. But Sam stayed with Lily…..

Sam put her head to Lily's ear and whispered, "Please wake up Lily… wake up for Jake. He needs you…"

**This is chapter 9….. I think. Well it could be worse. Song was a request!**

**Senseless by David Archuleta.**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Bye!**


	10. Who are you?

**Here is chapter 10**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own the song!**

Sam didn't have to wait for long, the ambulance arrive in less than five minutes. As three medics ran down the alley, Sam moved to the side, so they could get to Lily. One of the medics put his hand to Lily's neck. "No pulse." He whispered.

He quickly but carefully rolled Lily onto her back and put his hands to her chest. The second medic attached a small cardiac monitor to her, but when it was turned on the line was flat. And the last medic held an oxygen mask over her mouth.

"One, two, three, four." The medic who was doing CPR said. He kept repeating it and repeating it, but nothing changed on the cardiac monitor.

"Come on don't leave us!" the medic shouted.

Two minutes later.

There was a small beep on the cardiac monitor. Then nothing for a few seconds. But it was followed by another beep. Soon the beeps were happening more frequently and Lily was lightly breathing, you could see the condensation on the oxygen mask.

Sam and the medics sighed in relief. Two of the medics stood up and walked back to the ambulance, coming quickly back with a stretcher. They slowly picked Lily up and put her on to the stretcher.

They took Lily to the ambulance and got her into the van. Sam also came with the medics, to keep a close eye on Lily. When the lights and siren was turn on, the van quickly took off.

As they neared the hospital, Sam got asked question by one of the medics; "What's her name?"

"Lily Fenton." Sam asked quickly, she lightly took one of Lily's hands that had fallen off the stretcher.

"Age?"

"15."

"Your name?"

"Sam Manson."

"Relationship with her?"

"I'm her brother's girlfriend and her friend."

"Were you the one who found her?"

"No, my brother found her and he called me and my boyfriend to help."

"What is your brother's name?"

"Jake Manson."

"Do you know where he is?"

Sam hesitated, she knew that Jake wanted someone dead, but she couldn't tell them that, "No I don't, he ran off crying when my boyfriend and I got there."

"So if your boyfriend is also Miss Fenton's brother, could I have his name and address?"

"Yeah sure, Danny Fenton and he lives at Fenton Works/14 Ghoul Road."

"An finally can I have your address?"

"241 Upper Drive."

"Thank you Miss Manson."

Sam smiled in reply. The medic was writing all of the notes onto a piece of paper. Which he handed to the guy who was next to the driver.

When they arrived at the hospital, Sam opened the back doors and jumped out, the medics then took Lily and put her on to a bed thing that has wheels **(SORRY! I honestly have no idea what they are called!)**

Lily was directed into the hospital with Sam next to her; two doctors came to the other side and started to ask for information and questions. When Lily was taken to the staff only part, Sam had to wait until she was allowed to go in. Sam moved to the waiting room and sat down.

Half an hour passed and a doctor came to Sam. Sam looked at the doctor, he look like he was in his mid-forties and he had a kind look.

"Miss Manson?" he said softly, Sam looked up to him from where she was sitting. "We have finished with Miss Fenton, do you want to come and see her?"

"Yes please." Sam smiled. Sam stood up and when the doctor walked off, she followed him. They walked passed many doors. But as they slowed down and stopped outside one door the doctor turned to face Sam.

"I have to warn you, we think that she has amnesia, we believe that she took a hard hit to the head. So just go easy on her." he took a small breath, "she knows her name… but that's all we got out of her. She's not talking."

"Thank you." Sam looked at the doctor.

"Our pleasure." And with that the doctor walked off.

Sam took in a deep breath; she then took the door handle and opened the door. When she walked in, the light was on and the curtains were shut. She looked over to the only bed that was in the room; Lily was sat up, reading a book.

Sam grabbed a chair for the side and put it next to the bed, when she sat down; she smiled and said, "Hey Lily."

Lily looked at her without expression, she said; "do I know you?"

"It's Sam, Sam Manson. Don't you remember me?"

Lily slowly shook her head.

"I date your brother."

"I have a brother?"

"Yes! Danny Fenton, slightly taller than you, similar hair styles, you have the same colour hair, same colour eyes. Ringing any bells?"

"No…"

"What happened to you?"

Lily moved around in the bed, "I don't know, the last thing I remember is seeing a boy's face and a name."

"What name?"

"Jake something."

"You remember Jake?"

"Who is he?"

"He's the boy you have a crush on!" Sam chuckled, "he has longish black hair that covers his left eyes, bright blue eyes and does the…"

Lily finished he sentence, "worst 'flick' on the planet!" Lily grinned, as Sam laughed.

Some soft music started to play.

After a few seconds it picked up speed:

**Sam=**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Yeah-eah, yeah**

**Yeah-eah, yeah**

**Lily=**

**Why do you look so familiar**

**I could swear that I have seen your face before**

Lily looked at Sam with a puzzled expression.

**I think I like that you seem sincere**

**I think I like to get to know you a little bit more**

**Sam=**

**I think there's something more, life's worth living for**

**Who knows what could happen. **

Sam shrugged her shoulders but smiled cheekily at Lily.

**Do what you do, just keep on laughing**

**One thing's true, there's always a brand new day**

**I'm gonna live today like it's my last day **

Sam smiled at Lily, she was smiling too. That was a good sign Sam was trying to make Lily remember as much as she could.

**Yeah, yeah, **

**Yeah-eah, yeah, **

**Yeah-eah, yeah**

**Lily=**

**How do you always have an opinion**

**And how do you always find the best way to compromise**

Lily looked at Sam for an answer and Sam gave her one.

**Sam=**

**We don't need to have a reason**

**We don't need anything**

**We're just wasting time **

**Lily=**

**I think there's something more, life's worth living for**

**Who knows what could happen. **

**Do what you do, just keep on laughing**

**One thing's true, there's always a brand new day**

Lily was grinning.

**Sam=**

**Who knows what could happen. **

**Do what you do, just keep on laughing**

**One thing's true, there's always a brand new day**

**Lily=**

**I'm gonna live today like it's my last day **

Sam need Lily to remember her live and other things. Expecially Jake as he thought that she was dead.

**Sam=**

**Find yourself, cause I can't find you**

**Be yourself.**

**Lily=**

**Who are you?**

**Sam=**

**Find yourself, cause I can't find you**

**Be yourself.**

**Lily=**

**Who are you?**

Lily HAD to remember it was the only thing that would help her, nothing else would.

**Sam and Lily=**

**Who knows what could happen. **

**Do what you do, just keep on laughing**

**One thing's true, there's always a brand new day**

**Sam=**

**So you go and make it happen**

**Do your best just keep on laughing**

**I'm telling you, there's always a brand new day**

Sam was telling Lily that a new day was all anyone needed to make everything better, and with Lily not remembering anything this made it even easier!

**Who knows what could happen. **

**Do what you do, just keep on laughing**

**One thing's true, there's always a brand new day**

**Lily=**

**I'm gonna live today like it's my last day **

When the music stopped, Lily looked at Sam…

"Sam what's going on?" Lily asked. She also crossed her arms.

"Wow, we're still singing."

"Yeah I know that! I just mean why am I in the hospital?"

"Wait! What is the last thing you remember?"

"Walking out of the Nasty Burger, why?"

"YOU REMEMBER!" Sam jumped up and hugged Lily.

"Sam! Let me go!"

"Sorry… I have to call Danny and Jake!" Sam turned round, but stopped.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"Jake…."


	11. Anger problems!

**Here is chapter 11**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own the song!**

**Btw I forgot to put the last songs name; it was Who Knows by Avril Lavigne.**

**Sorry about the long wait but enjoy the chapter! **

**A few little words in the song have been changed to help it fit. **

Danny followed Jake as he stormed down the path. Jake was in a huge mood and was going to take it out on someone. Danny ran behind Jake, struggling to keep up. Danny noticed that Jake was running closer to the town centre. As he near town hall, Jake ran up the steps, two at a time. Danny turned invisible and followed Jake.

Jake pushed the doors open with such a force; they vibrated for a few seconds. Danny warily followed him. Jake walked through the building, until he finally came to an office.

He walked in to the office and slammed the door shut. Danny walked to the door and read the name: 'Mandy Summon PA of Mayor Masters'. Danny fazed through the door and looked around, he saw Jake shouting at the PA.

"Tell him that his next appointment is here!" Jake shouted.

"I can't, he isn't seeing anyone today." The PA shivered.

"Fine, I'll just go in now!" Jake walked away from the PA and straight to the mayor's office door.

"Stop!" she shouted.

"Fine then, tell him that someone is here to see him and we don't want to be interrupted…" Jake commanded with anger. The PA quickly ran to the mayor's door knocked and walked in.

She came back in a few seconds and said, "You can go in now."

"Thanks…" Jake growled, he walked round the girl and walked into the office. Danny silently followed him and managed to get into the office before the door was closed. Danny looked around, still invisible, he saw Vlad sat at his desk, looking as menacing as normal.

"Why young Jake, what a pleasure it is to meet you… alone." He finished with a smirk.

"What did you do to Lily?"

"I didn't do anything."

"That is such bull! Tell me!" Jake ran to his desk and grabbed Vlad's jacket.

"Temper my dear boy!"

"Don't tell that I have a bad temper. I already know that!" Jake screamed in Vlad's face. Vlad flinched.

"What is your problem?"

"Anyone who hurts my Lily." Jake pulled back one of his arm, ready to punch. Finally he brought his hand to Vlad's face. Vlad yelled in pain as he was punched. Danny found himself becoming visible.

"Daniel what are you doing here?" Vlad asked, he wiped his mouth, getting rid of the blood,

"Jake leave him, how do you know it was him?" Danny shouted.

"I just know!" Jake shouted, "Vlad has wanted Lily dead for years, ever since she kicked his butt!"

"Prove it Mister Manson." Vlad smirked.

"Fine, how about the time you tried to kill Danny and me by turning Lily evil, then you tried to kill her at a school dance, another time, you left Danny and Lily with vortex, they almost got killed, you've tried to get them killed by Pariah Dark. Every single ghost that you have sent after Lily and Danny, has tried to kill them, is because you want them dead!" Jake screamed in anger.

"Jake we have to go." Danny yelled.

"No I don't think so; I have had enough of Vlad and his games! I want him out of this town, dead or at least in a hospital!"

"Repressing much anger?" Vlad asked.

"Ooooh yeah!" Jake hissed.

"Fine, even if I did kill her…. what are you going to do about it?" Vlad smirked.

"I say a life for a life!" Jake shouted, as he jumped up on to Vlad's desk still holding the scruff of his jacket with his left hand. Jake grabbed a sharpened letter opener on the desk with his right hand and put the weapon to Vlad's neck. Vlad wouldn't move. "Now Vlad, one move and I will kill you."

"Jake stop, your never this angry!" Danny shouted, running to Jake and trying to pull him away. But Jake wouldn't move, he just sat there, staring at Vlad.

Danny was glad his phone started to ring. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket, when he looked at the caller ID, he read that it said; Sam. Danny answered the call. "Hello? Sam?"

"Danny thank god you answered! Lily is going to be fine!"

"Thank the lord!" Danny sighed, he quickly looked at Jake, Jake was holding the weapon closer to Vlad's neck. "Give us ten mins, and we'll be there!" Danny quickly hung up on his phone and put it away.

"So Vlad do you want to leave of will I have to force you?" Jake frowned in rage. Vlad couldn't move, he was actually frightened of Jake. Nobody had ever seen this side of Jake before. It wasn't normal.

"Jake we have to go!" Danny yelled.

"NO I WANT PAYBACK!" Jake shouted back.

"But what will happen in the future, you will want revenge every time something bad happens to you and what type of person would you be?" Danny breathed, as Jake relaxed, "But I can tell you what you will be, one that Lily won't want…"

"Lily is gone…" Jake said quietly.

"No she isn't, the hospital managed to stabilise her. She is going to be perfectly fine." Danny smiled as Jake dropped the weapon and jumped off the desk.

"Can we go and see her?" Jake asked and Danny nodded.

Just as they were about to leave, Vlad stood up from his seat. He shouted, "I will get her the next time! Even if she doesn't die, I will still make her suffer! And she will live with torment!"

Jake couldn't help it, he lost it. He turned around and ran back to Vlad, jumping over the desk and tackled Vlad to the floor. Jake rapidly started to punch Vlad's face. "You have a stupid death wish!" Jake screamed in Vlad's face, still punching. Danny quickly ran to Jake and pulled him off Vlad. Jake was creaming curses at Vlad, as he was being pulled off. Danny dragged Jake out of the office and shut the door behind them. Jake was still shouting and swearing as he was pulled though the PA's office. He got a shocked stare for the PA. Danny dragged Jake out of the town hall and down a street.

"Jake calm down!" Danny shouted.

"I have anger problems Danny don't tell me to calm down!" Jake flicked his hair angrily out of his left eye.

Danny sighed. "Come on let's go and see Lily."

Jake nodded and they slowly started to walk to the hospital. When they got to the hospital, Danny asked what room Lily was in. when they got the room the room that Lily was in, they walked and finally found the door. Danny lightly knocked on the door and walked in. But Jake didn't follow… he was scared. Jake finally picked up the courage and lightly opened the door. When he walked in, he saw Lily sitting up on her bed….. Smiling! Jake walked into the room and stood near her bed. She turned and looked at him, she grinned.

"Hi Jake!" Lily shyly said.

"Hey…" Jake bit the bottom of his lip.

There was silence. Until Danny said, "We'll be back in a min, I need to talk to Sam." He guided Sam out of the room and shut the door.

"Jerk…" Lily groaned. Jake chuckled. Jake pulled up a chair, when he sat down they were silent, just staring at each other.

Jake took a deep breath "Lily I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore…"

"Jake… you idiot… who said I didn't want to be friends with you?"

"Umm you…. When you left me at the park to cry my eyes out!" Jake saw Lily giggling.

"You cried? I thought you were a big boy!" Lily laughed.

"I didn't cry because of that!" Jake lied. Lily gave him the stare… "Ok fine maybe I did!"

"Aww that's cute…." Lily cooed but quickly realised what she said, "umm I mean…"

"You're lying is back to being awful!" Jake laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Lily lightly hit his head; Jake laughed and lightly hit her back. Lily then leaned forward and knocked him off his chair. Jake yelped as he hit the floor. Lily clutched her sides as she started laughing her head off. As Lily stopped laughing, Jake stood up and looked at her…

She smiled and blushed. "Jake, you know that Vlad will come back after me…"

"Don't say his name." Jake glared.

"Jake but he can't kill me, because I will always come back stronger and ready for a fight."

"How do you know that?"

Lily looked at him and smiled, some music started to play as Jake sat back down on the chair:

**Lily=**

**You know the bed feels warmer**

**Sleeping here alone**

**You know I dream in colour**

**And do the things I want**

Lily smiled at Jake, and Jake grinned.

**You think you got the best of me**

**Think you've had the last laugh**

**Bet you think that everything good is gone**

Jake looked at Lily with a sad expression, she knew that he thought that everything was over. But she was very sneaky and makes everyone think that at some point.

**Think you left me broken down**

**Think that I'd come running back**

**Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong**

Jake thought he knew Lily so well but when this happened he sort of changed his mind… but he like this new Lily.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

Lily moved on the bed and kneeled up. Facing Jake.

**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

Lily swung her legs round and slid off the bed. She put he hands on Jake's shoulders turning him and making him sit on the bed.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

Lily did a small muscle pose, and ignored the beeping monitors beside her bed. She started laughing!

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

Lily walked to Jake and lifted his face to meet hers, when she smiled. His face lit up. He would never let her be alone.

**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**

**I told you I was moving on, over you**

Jake finally realised that Lily had lied about being over him. Now he saw why people called him and idiot!

**You didn't think that I'd come back**

**I'd come back swinging**

**He try to break me, but you see**

Lily's smiled faded as she remembered Vlad trying to kill her. She looked like she was going to cry, but she managed to stop them from falling.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

Jake knew that she got stronger with every fight and win. But what would happen if one time she didn't win and she couldn't come back? What would Jake do?

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

Jake didn't want her to leave him again; he jumped off the bed and walked next to Lily. He noticed that she was in a hospital robe… it did not suit her at all. Jake chuckled and Lily lightly slapped his shoulder.

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**

**Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**

**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me**

**You know in the end the day I left was just my beginning**

**In the end...**

Jake put his arms on Lily's shoulders and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

Lily let go of Jake, the monitors around her bed were being like crazy. She laughed at them, before she sat back down on the bed and looked at Jake.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

Lily smiled as Jake grinned at her. He was an idiot most of the time, but she wanted him to be her idiot.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

Lily took Jake's hand and squeezed it; Jake held it tighter in return.

**When I'm alone**

As the music started to ease, Lily pushed Jake of the bed and swung her legs back on to the bed. She looked at all the monitors around her. Her heart beat had sped up, that's why it was beeping so fast. But now it was slowing down.

"Jake do you think that I could get over you that easily?" Lily smiled. Jake didn't answer; he just smiled back and shook his head.

At that second Danny and Sam came back into the room, "Turn that TV on!" Sam shouted. Pointing to the TV in the corner of the room.

Jake ran over to the TV and turned it on. After a few seconds of a high pitched noise, as imaged started to appear on the screen. It was a picture of town hall… they then heard a voice: "and this is the place where the Mayor of Amity Park was found, with a broken nose and slight concussion. No witnesses were in the office at the time, but Miss Summon, the PA of Mayor Masters, let a teenage boy in at the time the Mayor was found."

Another voice spoke this time, "The boy was described to have severe anger problem, around 19 year of age, 5 foot 9 inches, longish black hair and blue eyes. If anyone knows who this boy is, please tell anyone you can. Thank—"

They didn't hear the rest of what was said; Jake had turned the TV off. He turned to face his friends. "Oops…"

"Jake I don't know how much I can thank you, for teaching that creep a lesson!" Lily smiled.

Jake let out a small breath.

"Jake can I just tell you…" Sam started, "You do not look 19!" Danny started laughing!

"So what? I don't care, I have just got to be on my best behaviour and I won't get caught!" Jake grinned.

"Jake shut up!" Danny chuckled.

**Sorry about the long wait, couldn't find a song. PM me or review if you have a song that you want me to put in!**

**Next chapter up soon!**

**Laters**


	12. No More Vlad?

**Here is chapter 12! **

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Or ANY songs!**

**Thanks to Shadowsgirl3214 for your help! You are really cool! Thanks for all you help and ideas!**

**(Song in chapter 11 was: stronger by Kelly Clarkson)**

"Okay Miss Fenton, your vitals seem to be fine and all cleared up." A doctor said, "How do you feel?"

"Uh… I feel fine." Lily said. Sam, Danny and Jake were sat in the room waiting to see if Lily could come out.

"Right. Any headaches, nausea or dizziness?" The doctor asked, Lily shook her head. "Well I don't see why you can't leave; you made a full recovery in a few hours. And the cut on your head has cleared as well!" he lifted Lily's head up, getting a good look. Her head was clean… not even a graze or bruise!

"Umm…" Lily couldn't think of an excuse to why she could heal at a recorded speed. She couldn't really tell him that she was half ghost!

"Well…" the doctor stepped away from the bed, "As you a fully healed, you are free to leave."

"Thank you!" Lily quickly rolled out of the hospital bed and grabbed her clothes that were on the floor. When she walked out of the room, Sam followed her into the bathroom. Lily quickly got changed. When she came back out, Lily was dressed in black ripped jeans, black top with a red skull, her red boots and a black jacket…. That wasn't actually hers. She read the name on the label as she was putting it on; it turned out to be Jake's jacket!

When she walked out of the cubical, she met up with Sam. Sam noticed that she was wearing Jake's jacket and she laughed. Lily smiled back at Sam. The two girls took the robe back to the doctor and he took them away. Danny and Jake were waiting in reception for them. As Lily and Sam walked into the room, Lily walked up to Danny and shared a brother-sister hug!

"Ready to go?" Danny asked.

"Yeah big brother! I can't wait to get out of this place!" Lily smiled.

"I wonder why!" Jake smirked, Lily lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Shut up Jake!" she laughed. "Can we go and get some food, I am starving and I can't eat the hospital food."

"What with the hospital food?" Danny asked.

"Danny there is basically meat on every plate!" Sam answered for Lily!

"Ah yeah, I forgot you can't eat meat!" Danny rubbed the back of his head. Lily laughed; she started walking away and out of the hospital. When the four friends were walking down a street.

They were in silence, until Sam said; "I've been think about the songs that we've been singing…."

"So have I." Lily said, "It's weird, there is something similar about them."

"I do have to agree." Danny agreed. "it's like I heard them somewhere before, I just don't know where."

"I have that same feeling! And I am not just saying that because I died today!" Lily smirked.

"Just out of curiosity," Jake turned to face Lily, "What honestly happened with you and Vlad and what was it like to die?"

Lily went quiet, but then the said "Well for starters, I couldn't control my powers and that made it harder for me. I was just walking home from the Nasty Burger and well Vlad just attacked me. Then I couldn't change to Phantom and he just killed me, threw me too hard against a wall…" they had stopped walking and looked at Lily. "And there was…. Voices, darkness but then there were these shadows….. The voices of my parents…. The parents who were killed on my 13th birthday, the parents I had before I came here: to Amity Park."

"What else was there?" Sam asked.

Lily looked at the ground, "they started talking to me, but I couldn't hear them, there were only echoes of their voices…. The next thing I know is that there is nothing just black."

"Is that it?" Danny asked.

"Yeah the next thing I know is that Sam and three medics are in front of me."

Sam, Danny and Jake were silent, they couldn't think of anything to say.

"Oh my god!" they found Lily shouting.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I know why the music sounds familiar!"

"Why?"

"Because, all the songs that have been sung so far are from my phone!"

"But you have over 1,500 songs on your phone Lily, they could be from anywhere!" Danny said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lily let out a sigh, "yeah, you're probably right."

"Hey Lily are you still hungry?" Sam asked.

"Obviously!"

"Come on, let's get to my house!" Sam yelled and grabbed Lily's arm, pulling her along. Sam and Lily ran off, leaving the boys watching them in surprise! They looked at each other and laughed. Danny and Jake slowly started to walk the same way the girls had gone. But suddenly they heard screaming.

But not just any screaming. A very high pitched screaming. To be accurate; Lily's screaming. Danny and Jake's eyes widened in shock, they ran towards the screaming and saw something that were defiantly not expecting. Vlad was floating in the middle of the street, holding Lily by her neck. Sam was stuck against a wall; she was attached but her wrists with glowing gloop, she was also unconscious. Lily was screaming her head off; she was screaming rather than letting herself choke.

Danny quickly changed to his ghost made and flew towards Vlad. But Vlad saw him and shot him with a pink ghost ray. It hit Danny square in the chest. Danny clutched his chest in pain. Vlad laughed evilly and grabbed Danny neck with his other hand. He started to choke both siblings.

Jake didn't know what to do. He just stared in shock. He was too scared to do anything. Too scared to even move. 'I should have killed him when I had the chance!' Jake thought.

Jake didn't know what to do, so he picked a large stone off the ground and threw it as hard as he could at the back of Vlad's head. Even though Jake was not the best thrower, it still hit Vlad's head, and quite hard. Vlad growled and turned around; he spotted Jake and threw Danny at him. Danny hit Jake with such a force that it knocked Jake out.

But to Danny, Jake was like a safety matt. Danny landed on Jake, without breaking anything, or becoming unconscious! Danny groaned in pain as he and Jake hit a wall. He saw Lily get throw towards him, screaming in fear. Danny flew and caught Lily. But as he caught her, the force of them hitting… something made a loud _crack_! Lily screamed again, but this time it wasn't in shock or fear, it was in pain.

Danny flew to the ground and put Lily on the floor; she had stopped screaming and was staring at her right wrist. It was not moving and hanging down. It was either dislocated or broken.

"For crying out loud! Twice in one day!" she shouted. Vlad quickly came flying towards them. Lily started to panic "Danny get out of here! Save Sam and Jake!"

"No chance little sis! You're not going to die again today!"

"Please save them!"

"No, we can beat Vlad if we work together!"

"Danny look at me! I have a broken wrist and I don't know if I can turn Phantom yet!"

"Lily listen to me, I am your older brother! If I say we can do this, we can!" Danny pleaded in faith. He took a quick look at Vlad; he was getting closer and closer.

"Danny…."

"Please Lily. For me!"

Lily closed her eyes for a second, she then opened them and smiled, "Let's get this show on the road!" Danny grinned and helped her stand up with her good hand. She then closed her eyes and concentrated. A bright sliver ring appeared and travelled from her feet to her head. Then as soon as the ring was gone, Danny looked at his Phantom sister.

"Thank you." He smiled before hugging her.

Lily hugged him back, "anything for you big brother!"

"What about your wrist?"

Lily let go of Danny and looked at her right hand, it was fine. She could move it without any pain. She let out a small laugh, "it's healed!"

"One of the many wonders of being half ghost!" Danny chuckled. But they could laugh anymore; Vlad was still coming at them, at such a fast speed. Danny and Lily jumped up, ready from him, but Vlad suddenly just stopped and started at them, but then he started laughing.

"Why little Lily! I thought you would be gone forever. But I don't care, I now get two Phantoms for the price of one and I get to kill you again!"

Lily narrowed her eyes, "Don't. Call. Me. Little."

"Why not?"

"Because it's annoying!"

"Oh well you'll just have to live….. and die with it!"

Vlad came flying at them again, but he didn't go for Lily. He went for Danny. As he slammed into him and flew off with him, Lily chased after him. But she couldn't keep up, she was still too weak. Vlad held Danny by his neck again. Danny struggled to breathe.

"Don't worry Danny. I'll take good care of everything when you have gone!" Danny couldn't retaliate; he tried to pull Vlad's hands away. But failed. "And now, it was nice to know you Daniel Phantom!"

Vlad's hold got tighter and Danny closed his eyes. But Vlad suddenly dropped him. something had hit Vlad back and he had dropped Danny. Danny fell to the ground and changed human. Choking in the process. He looked up at Vlad and noticed two ghosts floating behind him. One was Lily. The other, he had seen somewhere before, but didn't know him.

The other ghost was a boy, about 19 years old, with dark blue hair, green beanie hat, light blue skin and dark blue clothes, his top had a red music note on it. His hand was glowing and little music notes were floating around it.

"Vlad, this is Devin. He is the ghost who is causing everyone to sing." Lily said smirking.

"Why would I want to know that?" Vlad spat.

"Because I am the ghost who is going to kill you." Devin smiled. Devin flew towards Vlad, grabbing his collar and holding him tight, "but first…"

Devin clicked his finger and some music started:

Lily flew towards Vlad and grinned:

**Lily=**

**I'm stuck in your head**

**I'm back from the dead**

**Got you running scared**

**I'm fearless**

Vlad flinched, this was the first time he had seen the singing. He was scared about what was going to happen.

**I'm calling you out**

**I'm taking you down**

**Don't you come around **

**I'm fearless**

Lily grinned at Vlad as the music picked up and Devin moved so Lily could get to Vlad.

**I got the upper hand now**

**And you losing ground**

**You never had to fight back**

**Never lost a round**

Vlad yelled as he was punched to the ground, he landed with such force that the ground cracked. Danny jumped in fright. Devin and Lily flew down to meet Vlad.

**You see the gloves**

**Are coming off**

**Tell me when you've had enough**

**Yeah**

Lily started at Vlad and smirked; she grabbed him and threw him to Devin, who grabbed him around his chest, stopping him from moving.

**Ready for a showdown**

**And we're face to face**

**I think I'll rearrange it**

**Put you into place**

**You don't get the best of me**

**Check it you're afraid of me**

Vlad was scared of Lily now; she had got over her fear of him. But it wasn't just her; it was Devin and the fact that he was going to be killed, that was scaring him the most!

**I'm stuck in your head**

**I'm back, back from the dead**

**Got you running scared**

**I'm fearless**

He had killed Lily, Jake had tried to kill him, now Devin was trying to kill him.

**I'm calling you out**

**I'm taking you down**

**But don't you come around**

**I'm fearless**

**I'm fearless**

**I'm fearless**

Devin pushed him to the ground and held him still, while Lily kicked him in the face.

**You used to make my heart pound**

**Just the thought of you**

**But now you're in the background**

**Watcha gonna do?**

Lily used to be so scared of him. But now that she wasn't... it changed things.

**Sound off if you hear this**

**We're feeling fearless**

**We're feeling fearless**

Lily nodded at Devin and Devin held Vlad in a head lock. Vlad couldn't move.

**I'm stuck in your head**

**I'm back, back from the dead**

**Got you running scared**

**I'm fearless**

Vlad squirmed in Devin's hold, but he couldn't escape. Lily smirked.

**I'm calling you out**

**I'm taking you down**

**But don't you come around**

**I'm fearless**

Lily changed human and slowly started to walk backwards. Leaving only him and Devin.

**I'm stuck in your head**

**I'm back back from the dead**

**(I'm fearless)**

**Got you running scared**

**I'm fearless**

Lily got to Danny and helped him stand up; they looked at Vlad and Devin. Devin's face was full of hatred for Vlad.

**I'm calling you out**

**I'm taking you down**

**But don't you come around**

**I'm fearless**

**I'm fearless **

As the song finished, Devin moved his hand around to Vlad's head. A second later; there was a loud _CRACK_. Vlad fell to the ground lifeless. Devin stepped over his body and walked to Danny and Lily.

He smiled at them.

"Thank you." Danny said.

"No problem." Devin said, "I'll take the body away for you."

"Thank you." Danny repeated.

"Like I said; no problem!"

"Soo…" Lily smiled innocently, Devin looked at her, "Can you take away the music?"

"Let me think… NO!"

"Why!?" Lily yelled.

"Because there are still some obstacles, which you and that boy, whatsaface the one with the longish black hair need to deal with!" Devin then disappeared along with Vlad's body.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lily screamed in anger.

"Lily was that, that same ghost that you told us you got rid of?" Danny asked

Lily let out a small laugh, "NO! Of course not! Why would I lie?"

"Because you're a Fenton and a 15 year old girl who lies about everything." Danny easily stated.

Lily narrowed her eyes. But then she quickly remembered something…. Or more like someone! "Sam and Jake!"

"Oh god!" Danny and Lily ran to the other side of the street to the two unconscious teenagers. When Danny got Sam of the wall, she started to wake up.

"Danny?" she whispered.

"I'm here!" he helped Sam stand up and he gave her a kiss.

"Jake wake up!" Lily shouted, she shook him, but he didn't wake. "JAKE!" But she quickly smirked, as she got an idea. She lifted her hand up and then quickly brought it to Jake's face.

Jake's eyes flashed open, "I'M AWAKE!" as Jake was lying down, when he was slapped, and he quickly sat up. But as Lily was standing over Jake, when he sat up, their head smacked together.

"Ow!" they both said. Danny and Sam started laughing.

"Oh just shut up!" Lily groaned.

"Why would I Lily?" Danny asked.

"Because you're my big brother?" Lily grinned innocently.

"No. And I won't shut up because thanks to you, we are still singing!"

"What do you mean Danny?" Sam asked.

"Lily didn't capture a ghost, she lied about it and he won't take the singing thing off!"

"Wait a ghost that controls music?" Jake was confused, he was also still sat on the floor.

"No Jake a ghost that does gymnastics!" Lily said sarcastically. "Of course a ghost that control music!"

"Ha ha very funny!" Jake reply with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah I know I am!" Lily smirked.

"Hey you just…"

"Just had to be amazing!" Lily grinned, she stood up and helped Jake stand up as well.

"Well Miss Amazing, how would you like to be corrected?" Jake smiled with a hint of mystery.

"Try me, Mr Sarcasm!" Lily took a step to Jake and smirked again.

"Oh my god! Do you two ever shut up?!" Sam asked.

Lily and Jake looked at Sam and then back at each other; they gave each other a cheeky grin before saying, "Nope!"

"Oh lord help us!" Danny whispered to Sam.

**Wow! This is a pretty long chapter! And before anyone asks: Vlad is dead and gone. Never coming back. Sorry! **

**Song is Fearless by Olivia Holt!**

**Thank you again to Shadowsgirl3214, you gave me help to write this chapter I am so thankful! **

**Chapter 13 up soon!**


	13. Water Fight!

**Here is chapter 13**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own the song!**

**I didn't really know what to do for this chapter, so enjoy the chapter as it is the strangest one I have written!**

"Danny put me down!" Lily screamed, she had been lifted over Danny's shoulder and was being taken somewhere. "Danny! Put me down and I won't kick you in the balls!"

"No chance, Lily, this is payback for lying!" Danny laughed.

"Danny let go of me! Since when did I deserve to be picked up and thrown over your shoulder?" Lily yelled, smacking her hands against his back. But Danny didn't let her go. Sam and Jake were following them, Jake was quietly laughing and Sam was holding back laughter as well.

"Lily this is your lesson to never lie again." Danny clarified

"No this is torture!" Lily quickly managed to get a look around Danny body. She saw the lake that was in the park. "Danny why the hell are we in the park?"

"Like I said a lesson." Danny walked closer to the lake. Lily started moving, hitting and kicking Danny as hard as she could to get him to let go of her.

"Danny I swear that if you do one little thing to embarrass me…" but Lily couldn't finish, she had been thrown off Danny's shoulder and into the lake. She screamed when she hit the water and spat out water. Danny, Sam and Jake started laughing. Lily stood up in the lake, she looked at her clothes. She doubted that anything on her was dry now!

"Yeah real mature Danny!" Lily shouted, slowly walking out of the lake, she was trying not to slip up. But failed, she slipped on a submerged rock and fell backwards into the water. Danny couldn't hold in the laughter! Lily growled at him.

"Here," Jake walked to the edge of the lake and held out his hand for her to take. As Lily grabbed his hand, he started to pull her out of the lake. However Lily had other ideas, she pulled hard on Jake's hand. He quickly lost his balance and went flying into the water, almost landing on Lily. A small wave of water hit lily and she started laughing. Danny turned around and looked at Sam.

But Lily shouted, "Don't think you getting away that easily" she quickly stood up and ran to Danny, jumping onto his back. Danny struggled to keep his balance as she clung onto him. Lily then leaned back so that more weight was heading backwards. Danny started falling, he had to step backwards a few steps. But before he knew it, he had taken to many steps and hand fallen over into the lake!

"Lily!" Danny shouted, but Lily laughed as she had also ended up in the lake again.

Danny slapped the water and a wave hit Lily, she splashed Danny back but it hit Jake instead.

Jake's mouth fell open, he glared at Lily. But then he kicked the water, sending a wave at Lily and Danny. Sam didn't know what to do, she was just stared that her three friend laughing and slashing each other. But Sam didn't have another second to think, a wave of water hit her and she fell over.

"Lily!" Sam shouted. She sat up and glared at Lily.

Lily looked at Sam as she was facing the other way, "What?"

"Did you just splash me?"

"Nope. Why do you always blame me?" Lily frowned.

"Because you are the one who normal does it!" but Sam quickly took her eyes off Lily and put them on Danny. He was smirking and whistling. "Danny?"

"I didn't do anything." Danny did his goofy grin; Sam stood up and ran into the lake, splashing Danny and Lily at the same time. The sky was a light shade of blue, but as a cloud moved into the sky, it started to lightly rain. But the four friends didn't care; they were having too much fun splashing each other.

Jake and Danny walked out of the lake and sat down next to each other on the grass; Sam and Lily were still laughing and splashing each other.

Danny smiled at Jake, then he said, "Jake I have never asked, in the three year I have known you. What were your parents like? Because yours have never been mentioned."

Jake looked away from Danny and to the floor, "My parents were killed the same day as Lily's. Everyone me and Lily ever loved and knew, were killed on her birthday."

"I know I shouldn't be asking…"

"Don't worry Danny you have a right to know, so you want to know about my parents?"

"Yeah, they couldn't have been more embarrassing than mine!"

"You be surprised!" Jake laughed and then he took a breath, "My parents' were major hippies!"

"Major?"

"Major, as in they wore flowers, everyday! And left to go to loads of 'save the world' conventions!" Jake cringed.

"Were you home alone lots then?"

"No not really, only during the holidays, during school time, they were home."

"I know this is a sort of stupid question," Danny grinned at Jake, "but what was your surname?"

"You'll laugh!" Jake slightly went red.

Danny smiled in reassurance, "I promise I won't laugh."

"Fine my name was Nightly, Jake Nightly."

"Night… ly?" Danny said slowly.

Jake nodded and grinned. But his grin stopped as he looked at Sam and Lily, who were tackling each other. Sam was holding Lily by her arms and Lily was kicking the water up into the air. They were both laughing at each other, shouting as well. Jake looked at the sky, some clouds were setting in and light rain was falling from the sky, it was refreshing to both boys. "Danny?" Jake asked.

"Yeah what?"

"What do you like about Sam?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean like what make you love her?" Jake itched the back of his head.

"Well it what she into, is what make me love her." Danny smiled, "I love her because she is a Goth and individual. I love her because she wants to be separate from the world. And not copy anyone else."

Danny stood up and so did Jake.

Some music started and Danny grinned at Jake:

**Danny=**

**She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls. **

**I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall. **

Danny pointed to Sam and Jake started laughing, the rain began to fall harder. But the sun was out, causing a rainbow. Danny and Jake grinned at each other.

**She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light. **

**She's got a new addiction for every day and night. **

Danny walked into the lake and over to Sam, he put his arms around her waist, Sam let go of Lily, she fell to the ground. Lily groaned as Sam laughed and so did Danny. Jake ran over to Lily and helped her stand up. The rain was still falling. Lily took off Jake's jacket that she was wearing and threw it onto the grass beside the lake.

**Jake=**

**She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. **

**She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain **

**Like a bullet to your brain. Come On! **

Jake splashed Lily with a kick of water. Lily widened her eyes at him, as she quickly ran up to him and tackling him to the ground in less than a second, somehow Lily ended up straddling jake. Danny and Sam laughed at them.

**Jake and Danny=**

**Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca **

**She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca **

**Her lips are devil red and her skin's the colour mocha **

Danny smirked at Jake who was on the floor as they bothe knew that neither Lily or Sam had tanned skin, they were both very pale. Lily climbed off Jake and helped him stand up.

**She will wear you out livin la vida loca, Come On! **

**Livin la vida loca, Come on! **

**She's livin la vida loca. **

Lily took Sam hand and pulled her away from Danny so the boys could talk.

**Jake=**

**Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel **

**She took my heart and she took my money **

**She must've slipped me a sleeping pill **

Jake put his arm over Danny shoulder, pretending that he was falling asleep, Danny laughed at how silly Jake could be!

**Danny=**

**She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne **

**Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same **

**Yeah, she'll make you go insane. Come on!**

Jake and Danny ran to the girls and pushed them over! Jake then started laughing so much that he fell over himself.

**Danny and Jake=**

**Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca **

**She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca **

**Her lips are devil red and her skin's the colour mocha **

**She will wear you out livin la vida loca, Come On! **

**Livin la vida loca, Come on! **

**She's livin la vida loca.**

They helped the girls stand up and smiled at them. But without warning Jake pulled off his top and threw it at Lily, she grinned at him. She quickly started chasing him.

**Jake=**

**She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. **

**She'll make you live her crazy life **

**But she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!**

Lily quickly ran up to Jake's back and jumped on to him, demanding a piggyback, he quickly agreed. She threw his top to the grass and Jake pulled Lily onto his back, she clung tight to his bare chest. Danny and Sam were hugging each other and grinning. Danny kept singing:

**Danny=**

**Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca **

**She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca **

**Her lips are devil red and her skin's the colour mocha **

Jake walked over to Danny and Sam, keeping a tight hold on Lily.

**Danny and Jake=**

**She will wear you out livin la vida loca, Come On! **

**Livin la vida loca, Come on! **

**She's livin la vida loca.**

As the song finished, the four friends looked at each other, they did nothing for a few minutes, before laughing and continued to splash each other with water. It was still rain and Jake was still holding Lily in a piggyback.

"Hey Danny!" Lily shouted, through laughing, "I'm going to go home and get changed, I can't feel my toes!"

"Sure little sis! Sam and I will see you at home!" Danny yelled back.

Jake didn't let Lily go from the piggy back though, he held her tighter. As he walked out of the water, he whispered to her; "I'll take you home."

Lily couldn't help but giggle.

Sam and Danny smiled as they watched they siblings walk into the distance.

"I love you…" Danny whispered.

"I love you too!" Sam grinned.

**Okay chapter 13 done, next chapter up soon…. **

**Ricky Martin sings Livin la vida loca**

**Next chapter up soon!**

**Bye!**


	14. Rules?

**Here is chapter 14**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own the song!**

**Enjoy the chapter, I have now finished school for at least 2 weeks, so I can hopefully update more often! **

**Also I hope you all had a great Christmas! **

**And also sorry about the wait for an update.**

Danny and Sam were walking to Danny's house, after the water fight at the lake. They were both dripping wet and it was starting to get cold. Sam shivered, Danny noticed and put his arm over her shoulder to help her warm up. Unfortunately it wasn't working as well as Danny hoped it would, Sam was shivering badly by the time that they got to Danny's house.

Danny knocked on the door and Jazz opened it, "Hi Danny, hi Sam!" she smiled and let them walk in.

"Hi Jazz." Danny smiled back, "Where's Lily and Jake?"

"Oh they came home about an hour ago, they went upstairs to dry off and I haven't seen them since." Jazz then walked away and disappeared into the kitchen. Danny and Sam gave each other a look, before they quickly jogged up the stairs and stood outside Lily's room. They both put their ears to the door, but couldn't hear anything. Danny put his hand to the door and pushed it open. Danny and Sam walked in and saw darkness. Danny hit the light switch, but saw nothing, not even a towel that Lily or Jake could have used to dry themselves. Danny and Sam walked further into the room; Danny picked up two towels from Lily's cupboard and threw one at Sam, and with the other, started rubbing his own hair dry.

A few seconds later, Danny heard footsteps coming up the stairs; they were fast and heavy, indicating that they both wore boots. There was laughing as well.

"Sam, does that sound like Lily's laughing to you?" Danny asked, he walked out of the room and saw Lily at the top of the stairs, Jake was slightly behind her.

"Hey Danny!" Lily sounded abit too cheery.

"Lily where have you been?" Danny asked, frowning.

"God Danny, who are you? My dad!?" Lily yelled, Lily then thought about what she had just said, she turned to Jake and whispered, "Ironic really!"

"What did you just say to Jake?" Sam asked.

"Oh don't worry, little joke from when we were young!" Jake saved Lily from lying. Lily smiled and walked to her room. She pushed past Danny and Sam and sat down on her bed.

Sam looked at her, her clothes were dry; "Lily how come your clothes aren't wet?"

"Oh we came here, I got changed, then we _flew_ went to Jake's house, he got changed and then we came back here!" Lily said with one breath.

"Okay calm down Lily!" Danny said.

"Okay you boys out of me room! Sam come here!" Lily smiled; Sam waited for the boys to leave, before she shut the door and walked over to Lily's bed. She still had the towel wrapped round her shoulders. Lily smiled and stood up from the bed. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened it.

"Lily what are you looking for?" Sam asked.

"Some clothes that you can wear." Lily pulled out some dark blue jeans. She held them up to Sam, Sam nodded and Lily threw the jeans at her. She went back into the cupboard and pulled out a dark purple strap-sleeved tight top. Lily walked to Sam and gave her the top.

Sam held it to her chest and gave Lily the 'are you serious face', "Uh Lily, this top is gonna be a tiny bit tight on me."

"Sorry Sam, it's the biggest one I have!" Lily smiled.

"Are you sure you haven't got anything… Bigger."

Lily nodded her head.

"Fine I'll deal with it!" Sam sighed, "Just remember for next time, that I am a tiny bit bigger in the chest department than you!"

Lily laughed, "I'll keep that in mind!" Lily turned round, but stopped and turned to Sam again, "oh and Sam, I can't lend you a bra, too much size difference! But I can lend you underwear!" she pointed to the chest of drawers beside her bed; she then smiled and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Sam sighed and picked up the clothes, "Here goes everything!" she started getting changed.

Downstairs, Danny and Jake were sat on the sofa talking. Lily smiled and walked up to them; she sat next to Danny and grinned. "What's put you in a good mood?" Danny asked, staring at his sister.

"I don't really know, being killed twice in one day has not made my day!"

"So what did you want Sam for?" Jake asked, he stretched his arm behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Oh she is going to borrow some of my clothes."

"Lily have you seen the size difference between you and Sam!" Danny yelled. Jake couldn't help it; he slapped his hands over his mouth, but couldn't stop himself from laughing!

"Sorry… I am so sorry!" Jake said between fits of laughter.

"How is that funny?" Lily asked.

"I don't really know, it's just the way Danny said it!"

But his laughter stopped when he heard Sam coming down the stairs, Sam came into the lounge and sat on the chair next to the sofa. Danny couldn't keep his eyes away from Sam, his mouth fell open. Lily quickly slapped his mouth shut and smiled, she winked at Sam!

"Lily you are going to pay for this." Sam grinned.

"I'd love to see you try!" Lily smiled.

"Was that a challenge?"

"It can if you want it to be!" Lily stood up from the sofa and walked out of the room, slightly laughing.

Sam sighed, "Does she sound different to you?"

Danny nodded, "A little bit, she seems more cheerful and happy. Jake what do you think?"

They both looked at Jake; Jake nodded in agreement as well, and said "I have never seen Lily this happy . She has always been stubborn and kind to everyone. But she has never had a sense of humour or normalcy."

"What do you mean by normalcy?" Sam asked her brother.

"I shouldn't be telling you, Lily should tell you in her own time." Jake sunk deeper into the sofa. Lily came back into lounge and smiled. She looked out the window… it was already dark and still rain heavily. She walked over to the door and opened it. She took a step out, and then turned to look at Jake. She held the stare and smiled, before she disappeared into the dark.

Some music started and Jake grinned at Danny and Sam.

**Jake=**

**She wants me to come over**

**I can tell her eyes don't lie**

**She's calling me in the dark**

**She moves, I swear the room around her lights up like the sky**

**Confidence like a rock star**

Jake grinned as he stood up from the sofa and walked to the front door. He looked out into the night and the rain. Seeing Lily stand there, waiting for him.

**I wanna put my hands on her hands**

**Feel the heat from her skin**

**Get reckless in the starlight**

**I'm moving to the beat of her heart**

**I was so lost until tonight, tonight**

Jake walked out into the dark and rain. He walked right up to Lily and grinned at her, she grinned back. When Jake got to her, he lightly grabbed her hands and pulled her close towards him.

**I found you, in the darkest hour**

**I found you, in the pouring rain**

**I found you, when I was on my knees**

**And your light brought me back again**

Jake smiled at Lily; he knew that Lily would always be able to bring him back. No matter what!

**Found you in the river of pure emotion**

**I found you, my only truth**

**I found you with the music playing**

**I was lost 'til I found you, you, you**

**'Til I found you, you, you**

Lily laughed and put her arms around Jake's neck. She sighed and rested her head on his chest.

**Lily=**

**The night is getting older**

**And I can't come off this high**

**I don't want this here to end**

**I know he feels the same**

**Cause I can see it in his eyes**

**He says, "Can we start again?"**

Lily smiled the rain was going through her once dry top; she could see that Jake was now soaking as well.

**Jake=**

**I wanna put my hands on her hands**

**Feel the heat from her skin**

**Get reckless in the starlight**

**She's moving to the beat of my heart**

**We were so lost until tonight, tonight**

Lily pushed away from Jake and walked down the path, Jake was immediately by her side walking with her.

**I found you, in the darkest hour**

**I found you, in the pouring rain**

**I found you, when I was on my knees**

**And your light brought me back again**

Jake reached for Lily's hand. She gladly took it and smiled at him.

**Found you in the river of pure emotion**

**I found you, my only truth**

**I found you with the music playing**

**I was lost 'til I found you, you, you**

**'Til I found you, you, you**

The rain started to fall harder and harder, but Lily didn't stop smiling and neither did Jake.

**I said, people**

**We're all looking for love tonight**

**But sometimes we can't see it**

**We're all blinded by the light**

**And we all get low, all get low**

**Searching for that peace of mind**

**Just when I have given up**

**We're looking for some kind of sign**

Lily looked at Jake as he sang, she loved his voice. To her, he sounded like an angel. She leaned close to him and sighed.

**That's when I found you, you, you**

**I found you, you, you**

**I found you, you, you**

**I found you, you, you**

Jake lifted up Lily's hand and spun her around, she kept laughing.

**I found you, in the darkest hour**

**I found you, in the pouring rain**

**I found you, when I was on my knees**

**And your light brought me back again**

Lily was pulled into Jake's hold. Jake held her tight, he would never let go of her again.

**Found you in the river of pure emotion**

**I found you, my only truth**

**I found you with the music playing**

**I was lost 'til I found you **

As the song ended, Lily leaned into Jake's chest again. Jake lifted up her chin and started to lean in. But Lily walked backwards. Jake felt confused by her action. "Lily, are you okay?" he asked.

"There's something I never told you." Lily whispered.

"What?"

"Well when we first came here, I was told that I can't love you until we are both 16 years of age." Lily looked at the floor, "that's why your feelings have got stronger. Your, 16 but I am not."

Jake growled, he was never told this when they came here. "Why didn't he tell me?"

Lily sighed, "He didn't want you to know because after your hair colour changed, he though you wouldn't realise your feelings until we were both old enough. He was wrong."

"Can't we just be with each other a few days early?" Jake asked.

Lily shook her head, "He said that if we are together before we are both 16… time will be disrupted and the future will not be right, for anyone."

Jake groaned, but then laughed, "Why is he the one who gets to be the Master of Time?"

Lily laughed and the said, "As soon as I turn 16 on the 21st of August. I promise we will be together." She held out he hand, Jake smiled and took it. Lily noticed that Jake was shivering from the rain and cold. Lily smiled and then changed into her Phantom side. She grabbed Jake's hands and pulled him into the air, then flew back to her house, where Sam and Danny were waiting for them.

But Lily had someone watching her, they saw her change. They picked up their radio and grinned, as he said, "Boss, you won't guess what I have just seen!"

**Okay the chapter is done! Yeah there is a little twist here and some secrets are gonna start getting out in the next few chapters!**

**Have a Happy New Year! Next chapter will be up soon.**

**I Found You by The Wanted**

**Please review!**


	15. Jail and Time is Starting to Change

**Here is chapter 15**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own the song!**

**The song was picked by mockingjay1997. Thanks for the great song idea!**

"Lily wake up, we actually have to go to school today!" Danny was already dress and pushing Lily out of her bed. But Lily wouldn't get up, she just groaned at Danny. But Danny wasn't giving up; he grabbed Lily's feet and gave them a sharp pull. Lily was pulled out of the bed, yelling! She hit the floor and turned to looked at Danny. "Are you awake now?"

"Danny, why are you getting me up?"

"Because the school is fixed and we have to go in today." Danny crossed his arms.

"Just five more minutes!" Lily crawled back into the bed and closed her eyes.

"I would. But you said five more minutes; quarter of an hour ago." Danny shouted. But Lily didn't answer him, so he sighed and walked out of the room, shutting the door. He then whispered to himself, "If she gets detention for being late, she is not getting my help, to get herself out of it!"

Danny walked down stairs and into the kitchen, his parents and Jazz were eating breakfast. "Is Lily up yet?" Maddie asked her son. Danny shook his head. Maddie sighed.

"Aww our daughter is too tired to get up." Jack yelled, "I'll get her up for you!"

"NO!" Jazz, Maddie and Danny shouted at the same time! Luckily there was a knock at the door, Jack walked over and answered it.

Then he shouted, "Danny! Your girlfriend is here!" Danny jumped out of his seat, grabbed a breakfast bar and ran to the front door. He quickly saw Sam. Smiling and waiting for him. He walked out and shut the door. As they walked down the path, they saw Jake, Tucker and Valerie standing next to a lamppost waiting for them.

"Hey Tuck!" Danny yelled, Tucker looked at him and waved. When Sam and Danny got to the others, they all started walking towards school.

But then Sam realised that someone wasn't with them, "Danny where's Lily?"

"She wouldn't wake up!" Danny laughed.

Jake let out a chuckle, "she's always been like that!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" Danny said with sarcasm. The five friends finally got to school, just as they walked on to the school grounds, they heard the bell. They ran into the school, each getting to the first class. Danny and Tucker had their first class together, Lily would have been there too, but she was still in bed. They got to their first class and sat down in their seat.

When Mr Lancer walked in, he shouted, "Right welcome to your English lesson, sorry about the school being closed. We had a problem with the gas pipes." He then started writing notes about a book on the blackboard behind him. About half an hour into the lesson, there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked at the door as it opened.

Lily walked in and said, "Sorry I'm late. I...…"

"Miss Fenton stop talking, speak to me after class and sit down." Lancer pointed to her desk, Lily didn't say anything; she just walked through the class and sat down. Her desk was next to Danny's.

So Danny leaned over and started whispering to his sister; "Who got you up?"

"Dad…" she whispered back.

Danny cringed.

Lily then got out her work book and started writing down the notes that were on the board. About ten minutes passed before there was another knocked at the door. Mr Lancer was reading so he walked over and answered it. As soon as he opened the door, two men stomped in. They were both wearing army outfits and carrying weapons. Mr Lancer was shoved backwards and everyone glared at the two men. They looked around the class until their eyes met Lily.

"There she is!" the taller man said, he pointed to Lily. Lily had no idea what was going on, or what she had done! The two men ran over to Lily and each grabbed an arm. Lily was too shocked to move. She was lifted out of her seat and dragged towards the door. Before the two men left with Lily the taller man spoke again; "Lilith Fenton, AKA- Lily Phantom, you are under arrest for all the crimes that you have committed against Amity Park."

Everyone in the class gasped. Danny jumped out of his seat and ran to the two men. He grabbed one of the men's arms and, the man turned to face Danny. He shouted, "Let go of my sister!" The man pushed Danny away and kept walking away with Lily, Tucker and Danny followed them out of the class.

In the hallway, Lily was now shouting and screaming her head off. The one thing Danny and Tucker made out through the shouting was; "MY FULL NAME ISN'T LILITH!"

"Shut up!" the shorter man held her tighter, and Lily stopped shouting. People were also now coming out of their classes to see what all the commotion was about. Jake, Sam and Valerie were now standing with Danny and Tucker staring. More men dressed as army soldiers were walking into Lily, one man put glowing handcuffs on Lily. Every teen in the hallway was shouting and yelling asking what was going on. But as the handcuffs were attached to Lily, electricity ran up Lily's arms and round her body. Lily gasped in pain, she had to protect herself, she had to turn ghost. The electricity was forcing her to change. so she did. Everyone stared at her as two rings appeared, the next thing everyone knew, was that Lily Fenton, had become Lily Phantom. Everyone mouths fell open in shock.

Until Principle Ishyama came down the hallway and shouted, "What on earth is going on?"

Everyone went quiet.

One of the soldiers, the leader walked to Principle Ishyama and said, "Miss Lilith Fenton, AKA- Lily Phantom, is under arrest for the crimes she has committed against Amity Park."

Every gasped, all Lily's friends mouth's fell open.

"For the last time, my name isn't Lilith!" Lily shouted.

"Well then what is?" the leader spat in her face.

"Lilipheanerey..." Lily frowned; she had just shouted her full name.

"Who cares, you are going to jail and that's final." The leader grabbed Lily's arm and started dragging her through the school.

Everyone was staring at her, as some music started;

Lily started sing as she continued to be dragged through the school, for everyone to see.

**Lily=**

**This is the end**

**Hold your breath and count to ten**

**Feel the earth move and then**

**Hear my heart burst again**

She looked at everyone that she passed. Only to see shocked faces from the students and teachers.

**For this is the end**

**I've drowned and dreamt this moment**

**So overdue I owe them**

**Swept away, I'm stolen**

The men pushed Lily out the front of the school and into the side of a van, where they pushed a button on her handcuffs. Electricity started passing through the handcuffs, shocking Lily. But she did not scream, she just sung even louder.

**Let the sky fall**

**When it crumbles**

**We will stand tall**

**Face it all together**

Sam and Jake were the first out of the school to see Lily, many students and teachers followed after. Jake was trying not to cry. He ran towards the men, only to be grabbed and pulled back by them.

**Let the sky fall**

**When it crumbles**

**We will stand tall**

**Face it all together**

**At skyfall**

**At skyfall**

Lily was taken away was the side of the van and shoved into the back of it. The men forced her in and slammed the doors shut.

Lily sighed:

**Skyfall is where we start**

**A thousand miles and poles apart**

**Where worlds collide and days are dark**

**You may have my number, you can take my name**

**But you'll never have my heart**

Lily would never let them take her away, but as the van started and pulled away and started going over bumps at a fast speed. Lily wasn't so sure anymore.

**Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)**

**When it crumbles (when it crumbles)**

**We will stand tall (we will stand tall)**

**Face it all together**

However Lily closed her eyes and kept her head down as she was now alone… no one was with her. Not even her brother.

**Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)**

**When it crumbles (when it crumbles)**

**We will stand tall (we will stand tall)**

**Face it all together**

**At skyfall**

Come to think of it, if the military knew that she was Lily Phantom, shouldn't they know about Danny as well?

**(Let the sky fall**

**When it crumbles**

**We will stand tall)**

But Lily couldn't think about that, she had to find out how they knew!

**(Let the sky fall**

**When it crumbles**

**We will stand tall)**

Lily opened her eyes and looked at the four soldiers that were guarding her. They were all quite young. Lily wanted to think that they wouldn't hurt her… but her hear told her that; she will get hurt.

**Where you go I go**

**What you see I see**

**I know I'd never be me**

**Without the security**

The van stopped and two of the soldiers grabbed her arms. They pulled her out of the van and dragged her into the building that was in front of them. It was made of solid concrete with no windows and barbed wire around the exit. She also noticed that there was a shield round the entire building, it was glowing bright blue.

**Of your loving arms**

**Keeping me from harm**

**Put your hand in my hand**

**And we'll stand**

As Lily was pushed into the building, she saw many cells; each one contained either a person or ghost. Lily became scared; she didn't want to be here. She quickly thought of Jake, hoping that he could get her out of here.

**Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)**

**When it crumbles (when it crumbles)**

**We will stand tall (we will stand tall)**

**Face it all together**

Lily was pushed into a room, where she tripped up and fell to the floor. But as her hands were still handcuffed behind her back, she landed smack on her face.

**Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)**

**When it crumbles (when it crumbles)**

**We will stand tall (we will stand tall)**

**Face it all together**

**At skyfall**

Lily rolled onto her backside and stared at the soldiers. They were grinning evilly at her. Lily growled at them and then sang as loud as she could:

**Let the sky fall**

**We will stand tall**

**At skyfall**

**Oh **

When the song ended the soldiers slammed the door, not even bothering to take off Lily's handcuffs. Lily backed herself against the wall. She closed her eyes and rested them on her knees. Now that everyone knew that she was Lily Phantom, her life was in danger. She needed Jake, she needed Danny. She wanted them so badly that she would cry….

But she would not cry. She just sat on the floor, stuck in her ghost form. She needed help.

-At Casper High-

Everyone had gone back to class, but no one was talking. Until the end of the day. Jake ran out of the school and to the park, where he sat under the big tree. Danny and Sam followed him. Danny and Sam walked up to Jake; he had his arms covering his face.

"Jake? Are you okay?" Danny kneeled down next to Jake.

"This wasn't meant to happen…" Jake whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean Lily was never meant to be caught!" Jake shouted, lifting his head.

"How do you know, you can't see the future." Danny frowned.

"No but I've been there!" Jake yelled with anger, "And Lily's family never get caught!"

"You have been to the future?" Danny's eyes widen in surprise.

"Shoot!" Jake yelled.

"What are you hiding from us?" Sam frowned at her brother.

"NOTHING!"

Danny was fed up with lies, he stood up, grabbed Jake by the shoulders and pushed him against the tree, and then he growled, "Tell Sam and I the truth!"

"I can't! It will ruin everything Lily and I have work so hard to achieve!"

"So, you're not who you say you are?!" Sam screamed in his face.

"We are exactly who we say we are! But before we were adopted by you families, our lives were a tiny bit different." Danny let go of Jake. "And I promise as soon as we have sorted out this music business and get Lily back, we will tell you everything you want to know!"

"Deal." Danny smiled, "But how did they find out about Lily, but not me? We're related obviously people are soon going to realise that."

"Danny, people in Amity Park are big idiots. They don't even notice that you and Danny Phantom look similar!" Jake laughed.

"HEY!" Danny and Sam yelled.

"Sorry bit it's the truth…" Jake chuckled.

"Jake?" Sam began.

"Yeah?"

Sam walked next to Jake and quickly grabbed his hair, she looked at his roots, "Why is your hair starting to grow out bright red?"

"Huh?"

"The roots of your hair are red!" Sam yelled.

"WHAT!?" Jake screamed, he grabbed his hair and tried to see as much of it as he could. It was rapidly becoming a bright red colour. "Oh crud… the time line is already changing!"

"What and in your past you're a natural ginger?" Danny laughed.

"I am not ginger! I have red hair, RED!" Jake yelled, his hair was now red in some areas and black in others.

"Anger problems much?" Danny asked. Jake started growling again.

**The next chapter will be up when I have time away from my homework, I have a bit to do and well I go back to school in five days. **

**More secrets will be out in future chapters! ;) **

**Song: Skyfall by Adele**

**Please review!**


	16. R-E-D Spells Red!

**Here is chapter 16**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own the song!**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

"Danny, stop laughing…" Jake crossed his arms and frowned. But Danny didn't stop. "Danny, stop laughing."

"Why?" Danny laughed harder.

"Because laughing at a red head is like an insult!" Jake screamed.

"Jake I'm only laughing at the fact that you hair has gone from a natural black, to a completely different colour!" Danny clutched his sides to stop him from falling over, "And that colour had to be a bright fiery red!"

"So is there a problem with my natural hair colour being red?"

"No! It's just that we didn't expect you to be ginger!"

"Danny shut the hell up!" Jake turned around on the spot, "And I am a red head, not ginger."

"Aww come on Jake!" Danny stopped laughing and smiled, "You know I'm joking don't you."

Jake shook his head and started walking away, Danny looked at Sam, who was still there, and then ran after him. They walked through the town. With every passing second, Jake's hair turned more and more red. Until as soon as they got to Fenton Works, Jake's hair was completely red! No more black was visible! They walked up the steps and Danny pushed the front door open, allowing Jake and Sam to walk in. The lounge was empty, so Jake walked over to the sofa and basically _fell_ onto it face first.

"Hey Jake, does Lily know about you having red hair?" Sam asked.

Jake nodded.

"Wow, he's too embarrassed to talk!" Danny smiled cheekily.

"Shut up Danny!" you could hear Jake's muffled groan from under the pillow.

Danny chucked before walking to the window, he saw Tucker walking outside and to his door. Before Tucker even knocked, Danny had opened the door and pulled him in. Tucker let out a squeal, "Danny!"

"You have to see this!" Danny pushed Tucker through the hall and into the lounge. Danny then pushed Tucker in front of the sofa and grinned.

Tucker looked at the boy who was lying on the sofa, all he saw was the back of someone's head, and that someone had a mass of bright red, styled hair. Tucker raised an eyebrow, "Who is that?"

Jake lifted his head up from the sofa and glared at Tucker with his aqua eyes… well now they were former aqua eyes. They were starting to change colour as well! "Tucker, it's me Jake…"

Tuckers mouth hit the ground.

"Okay, Danny's laughing is better that this awkward silence!" Jake moaned while sitting up.

"Dude what happened!" Tucker had a grin on his face, "Did you lose a bet and have to dye your hair?" but then Tucker squinted and looked at Jake's eyes, "and wear green contacts?"

"No Tucker." Jake sighed, and then took in a deep breath; "Time has started to change and in the past my hair was a natural red, and my eyes were green. When I was about nine years old, I got into an accident with a machine and it changed my hair colour to black and my eyes to blue. The change in the time stream has most likely made it so that; the accident never happened and so my hair and eye colour never changed."

Jake frowned and crossed his arms. Sam, Tucker and Danny were speechless.

"What?" Jake asked them.

"How do you know all that?" Sam asked back.

"I think I've been hanging around the Master of Time for too long!"

"Clockwork?" Danny raised both his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah, he's a bit like Lily's Guardian Angel…. He shows her the right direction." Jake looked at Danny.

"Jake your eyes are still turning green…"

"Huh?"

"Look in the mirror…"

Jake stood up and walked passed Sam to the mirror that was hanging up on the wall. He widened his eyes, so he could get a good look at the irises. And just like Danny said, they were already green. But not just green, a vibrant green. Not glowing like Danny in his ghost form. Jake's eyes were now a brilliant, pure and rich shade of green. "Wow…" Jake breathed, "I forgot what my green eyes used to look like!"

"How can you forget what your eye colour use to be like?" Tucker yelled.

"Well because it has been seven years since I've had green eyes!" Jake walked back to the sofa and groaned.

"What's wrong now?" Sam put her hands on her hips.

"There is two problems that I have." Jake thought about it for a second. "Well three problems."

"What are they?" Danny sat down next to Jake on the sofa.

"1) When I get back home, I will have to confront Sam's parents." Jake pointed out.

"So you're not a Manson?" Tucker asked.

"No just like I told Danny, my real name is Jake Nightly."

"Okay number two?" Sam walked over to the sofa and sat on Danny's lap.

"2) What will I do at school tomorrow?" Jake said, "I can't just waltz into school with red hair and green eyes!"

Tucker chuckled, "like you can waltz!"

"Don't make me hurt you!" Jake narrowed his eyes; Tucker took a few steps away, before sitting on the other end of the sofa.

"Jake, about school tomorrow, you just going to have to put up with it!" Sam grinned, Jake's eyes widened. "And what's number three?"

"Number three is that I am going to have to change my colours that I wear, as dark blue does not match my hair and eye colour!"

"So what colour are you going to wear instead?" Danny sniggered.

"Well obviously what I used to wear when I was young!" Jake smiled.

"What was that?"

"Black and green!" Jake smiled.

* * *

"Jake we are not pulling you through those doors!" Sam and Danny yelled together, they had each grabbed an arm and basically pulled Jake all the way to school so far.

"THEN JUST LEAVE ME!" Jake screamed.

"No my parents will kill you if you miss one more day of school!" Sam pulled harder on his arm.

Jake gave up… this was going to be the worst day ever! As he got pulled through the school, he got many stares, from people who didn't even know him! When the trio got to homeroom, they saw that most of the class was already there. Including Tucker and Valerie. Danny and Sam sat down, leaving Jake standing at the front or the room on his own.

"Who is that?" Dash whispered.

"Is he new?" Kwan asked back.

"He's a ginger ninja!" Paulina laughed at her group of friend, which set them all off laughing!

And Jake lost it; he stomped over to the A-Listers and shouted, "You people are a bunch of idiots! Just because I have changed my hair and eye colour back to what they naturally used to be, isn't a reason that you should pick on someone. And for crying out loud are you blind, I am not ginger, I am a red head, RED! R, E, D! That is how you spell red!"

Dash stood up from his desk and in front of Jake; thankfully Jake had grown a few inches and was now only 2 inches shorter than Dash. But Dash puffed out his chest and sneered, "You have no right to shout at us, you are just a red headed loser! No matter who you are."

"Dash, you're an idiot." Jake said before he turned and walked to his desk sitting down.

"Who are you?" Kwan shouted.

"God, you are all idiots! I am Jake!"

"Manson?!" Paulina squeaked.

"Noo, Jake You-are-so-stupid-that-you-cant-even-notice-that-I-am-Jake-Manson!" he said sarcastically.

At that moment, Mr Lancer walked in and everyone fell quiet and sat back in their seats. He saw Jake and smiled, "Good morning students. Mr Manson, I'm liking the new look."

Jake slammed his head against his desk. But then he sighed, at least Mr Lancer noticed who he was. Mr Lancer started writing notes on the board and everyone started writing not in their books.

But Jake couldn't concentrate; he was doodling all over his book. When Mr Lancer was walking around, looking at everyone's books to check their work. When he got to Jake's book he frowned and said, "Jake, I am pretty sure that this class isn't about Lily Fenton's name."

The class started laughing. Jake slumped deep into his chair; he couldn't think about school, he was too worried about what Lily was going through. And the fact that no one was talking about her.

Some music started and Jake closed his eyes:

**Jake=**

**Gimme a reason**

**Why I'm feeling so blue**

**Everytime I close my eyes, all I see is you**

**Gimme a reason**

**Why I can't feel my heart**

**Everytime you leave my side, I just fall apart**

Jake had no idea what was going on, he felt so alone at the fact that Lily was not here at the moment.

**And when you're fast asleep, I wonder where you go**

**Can you tell me, I wanna know**

Jake was praying to God that Lily was safe and that she would be back home soon.

**Because I miss you**

**And this is all I wanna say**

**I guess I miss you, beautiful**

**These three words have said it all**

**You know I miss you**

**I think about you when you're gone**

**I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong**

**I don't need to carry on**

Danny looked over to Jake who was singing, and tried to give him a reassuring smile, however it didn't work.

**Gimme a reason**

**Why I can't concentrate**

**The world is turning upside down**

**Spinning round and round**

**Gimme a reason**

**Why I now understand**

**The beauty and simplicity of everything surrounding me**

Jake looked out the window and saw a blue sky and the sun. Even though he hated sunny days, he was always smiled at the sun.

**You got a way of spreading magic everywhere**

**Anywhere I go, I know you're always there**

**It sounds ridiculous, but when you leave a room**

**There's a part of me that just wants to follow you too**

When the soldiers came, Jake ran to try and help Lily, but he couldn't he got pushed away. And now he wanted to be with her, he needed her more than anything at the moment.

**Because I miss you**

**And this is all I wanna say**

**I guess I miss you, beautiful**

**These three words have said it all**

**You know I miss you**

**I think about you when you're gone**

**I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong**

**I don't need to carry on**

Sam looked at Danny and they shared a thought: 'we have to help Jake!'

**It's such a hard life in most of the time **

**I'm just surviving**

**That's why I want you to know**

**In the world where sincerity has lost its meaning**

**You fill my world with so much hope**

Jake put his elbows on his desk and rested his head on his hands. Everything had gone south. He hated being alone and without Lily; he could barely find the will to live.

**And I miss you**

**This is all I wanna say**

**I guess I miss you, beautiful**

**These three words have said it all**

**You know I miss you**

**I think about you when you're gone**

**I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong**

**I don't need to carry on**

Tucker threw a ball of paper at Danny to get his attention. When Danny turned to face Tucker, Tucker mouthed, 'Is Jake okay?' Danny just shrugged.

**You know I miss you**

**And this all I wanna say**

**I guess I miss you, beautiful**

**These three words have said it all**

Sam looked at Jake and Jake looked back, she was trying to think of where the soldiers could have taken Lily.

**You know I miss you**

**And this is all I wanna do**

**I know it doesn't sound too cool**

**But maybe I'm in love with you**

Jake closed his eyes, as Danny, Sam, Valerie and tucker all let they mouths hit the floor, as Jake had just said sung that he loved Lily.

**You know I miss you**

**And this all I wanna say**

**I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong**

**I don't need to carry on**

Danny sighed; it was going to be a long day.

**I just miss you**

**Yeah, it's true**

**I miss you, baby**

**And when you're walking out that door**

**I know I miss you**

**You make me wanna ask for more**

**I just miss you**

**Yeah, it's true**

**I miss you, baby **

As the song ended, Jake opened his eyes and looked at his friends. He was sad. He couldn't deal with it anymore, he started writing the notes Mr Lancer had written on the board into his book.

* * *

At lunch Danny and Tucker were already in the hall waiting for the others, when Sam and Valerie came over. Danny started talking, "We have to find Lily."

"But where is she? We don't even know the people who took her." Sam said.

"I'm thinking; ask one person who knows everything." Danny smirked.

"Clockwork, but he said that he won't help you, since you almost destroyed the present by changing the past!" Tucker stated.

"But this won't change the past; this is just trying to find my sister….." Danny was silent for a second. "Is she even my sister?"

"No…." a voice came from behind them. It was Jake.

"Then who is she?" Sam asked.

"A Fenton that is one of a kind!" Jake smiled. But his friends were just confused by what he said. Jake turned round and walked away, leaving his friends puzzled.

**Yay this chapter done. Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Song: I Miss You by Darren Hayes**

**If you want a song, (because I am running out of songs) please PM me, or Review!**

**Please review!**

**Laters!**


	17. Powerful?

**Here is chapter 17**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own the song!**

**Oh and just pretend that Tucker can sing…**

**The song was chosen by my friend gothgirl01! Thanks for the great song!**

"Why can't you tell us where Lily is?" Danny yelled.

"Because it will disrupt the time line! I thought Jake explained that to you?" Clockwork's voice echoed as he shouted.

"I did, but of course no one listens to the red head!" Jake moaned.

"Well you didn't explain it well!" Danny yelled.

"Shut up!" Jake retaliated.

"No you shut up." Danny shouted back.

"QUIET!" Clockwork boomed. "Right, I can't tell you where Lily is, but I can tell you who took her."

"Really?" Jake asked surprised.

"Yes Jake. Because they are the same people who _**will**_ kill Lily's parents, your parents and everyone you know and love."

Jake was silent, he couldn't say anything.

"Hold on a second!" Sam butted in, "Did you just say the same people who _**WILL **_kill their families?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Clockwork turned around and looked through a portal. He sighed and looked back at them. "Lily is a major person in the time stream; you have to find her quickly. Before more things likes Jake hair and eyes happened."

"Wait!" Jake shouted, "I'm not gonna go back to wearing braces am I?"

"You have braces?" Tucker asked.

"HAD!"

"Jake you probably won't go back to wearing braces, but I can't be sure." Clockwork crosses his arms, as well as he became a young child.

"Great just great…." Jake moaned. He quickly sat on the groaned and moaned some more.

"What's with him?" Danny asked.

"Jake is going through a personality change. He's going back to what he used to be like, before he came here!" Clockwork stated.

"So he is a moaner."

"No he stubborn." Clockwork frowned, "and now that he is a hormonal 16 year old boy, it's going to get worse!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" Jake shouted.

"My point exactly…" Clockwork floated away and started looking through other portals.

"Well let's go back home, Clockwork can you make us a portal?" Danny asked, Clockwork nodded and created one for them. Sam walked over to Jake and grabbed his jacket, pulling him up from the floor and dragging him through the portal. Tucker and Danny followed behind them.

* * *

When they got back to Amity Park, they sighed. Jake then turned to Danny andsaid: "Danny you're the only person who can find Lily."

"What do you mean?"

"You're related to her! So you can find Lily!"

"Wait, I am actually related to her!" Danny raised both his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you just not brother and sister! But I cannot tell you how you are related, because of the time stream." Jake rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know Jake, I can't do it." Danny looked at the floor.

"Please Danny! Do it for your future!" Jake screamed in his face, Danny flinched. Sam and Tucker's mouth fell open. Jake never shouted in someone's face. Jake loked at then and felt bad, so he whispered; "Sorry…"

"Jake you just have to see that I can't find Lily. I'm not that powerful!"

"But you will be…." Jake smiled slyly.

Some music started and Jake nodded along with the beat, Sam and Tucker smiled and nodded to:

**Jake=**

**Yeah, you could be the greatest**

**You can be the best**

**You can be the King Kong banging on your chest**

He pointed to Danny and grinned. Jake was trying to make Danny see that he can do anything.

**You could beat the world**

**You could beat the war**

**You could talk to God, go banging on his door**

Sam walked over and stood next to Jake. She smiled as well:

**Sam=**

**You can throw your hands up**

**You can beat the clock**

**You can move a mountain**

**You can break rocks**

**You can be a master**

**Don't wait for luck**

**Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself**

Sam was trying to get the same point across to Danny; she wanted to find Lily as well. And Danny was the only one who could find her.

**Jake=**

**Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**

**Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**

**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

Danny smiled, but shook his head. He didn't believe in himself. But if he didn't believe how were they gonna find Lily?

**You can go the distance**

**You can run the mile**

**You can walk straight through hell with a smile**

Jake let out a huge grin to prove that all he needs to do is believe!

**Sam=**

**You could be the hero**

**You could get the gold**

**Breaking all the records that thought never could be broke**

Sam grabbed Danny's hand and smiled sweetly, before letting go and looking at Jake:

**Jake=**

**Do it for your people**

**Do it for your pride**

**How you ever gonna know if you never even try?**

Jake was trying to make Danny just try once, to see if he could sense Lily. If it didn't work, Jake would find another way to try and find Lily. No matter what the cost was.

**Sam=**

**Do it for your country**

**Do it for your name**

**Cause there's gonna be a day**

At that moment, Jake and Sam smiled at each other and then they looked at Danny;

**Sam and Jake=**

**When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**

**Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**

**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

Tucker walked up to Danny and placed a hand on his shoulder. Tucker nodded and grinned.

**Tucker=**

**Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion**

**Jake=**

**On the walls of the hall of fame**

Danny let out a laugh, he finally gave in, he was going to try and find Lily. For him and his friends!

**Sam=**

**Be students**

**Be teachers**

**Be politicians**

**Be preachers**

Sam put her arm over Danny shoulder and grinned.

**Danny=**

**Be believers**

**Be leaders**

**Be astronauts**

**Be champions**

**Be truth seekers**

Danny smiled and hugged Sam.

**Tucker=**

**Be students**

**Be teachers**

**Be politicians**

**Be preachers**

Tucker high fived Jake and started laughing!

**Jake=**

**Be believers**

**Be leaders**

**Be astronauts**

**Be champions**

Jake smiled at his friends, and then he closed his eyes and quickly opened then for the chorus:

**Standing in the hall of fame**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Cause you burn with the brightest flame**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name**

**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

Jake looked at Danny and same, who were jumping up and down with the music!

**Danny and Sam=**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You could be the greatest**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can be the best**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can be the king kong banging on your chest**

When they finished the verse, the grinned at everyone and kept dancing! They looked back at Jake, as he was the next person to sing;

**Jake=**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You could beat the world**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You could beat the war**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You could talk to God, go banging on his door**

Tucker walked over to Danny and Sam, with Danny in the middle. They all looked at each other and then they all nodded once.

**Danny, Tucker and Sam=**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can throw your hands up**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can beat the clock**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can move a mountain**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can break rocks**

They all looked over to Jake, who was spinning around in circles laughing his head off. Until he stopped spinning and ran to the other, he pointed to Danny as he started to sing:

**Jake=**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can be a master**

**(You can be a champion)**

**Don't wait for luck**

**(You can be a champion)**

**Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself**

**(You can be a champion)**

Danny smiled at his friends, as they believed in him. So he should at least give finding Lily a chance. He would do it for her. She was family and he had to protect her.

**Danny=**

**Standing in the hall of fame **

As the song ended the four friends smiled at each other. Danny sighed and looked at Jake. He was silent for a few seconds before he said, "Okay Jake. You seem like the expert on finding a way to find Lily. So what do I have to do?"

Jake grinned, "Right. You have a power. I don't know what it's called, but Clockwork said I can tell you about this power. So what it allows you to do is see through someone else's eyes, but you can only use this power on a family member."

"Anything else I should know?" Danny asked nervously.

"Yes, whatever you see will be what they're seeing, so just hope that she isn't asleep." Jake sighed, "And you will only see and hear what's happening, you won't feel any emotions or pain."

"PAIN!?" Danny yelled, Sam and Tucker's eyes widened.

"Just an example!" Jake smiled, but slowly his smile faded and he was looking at the floor sadly.

"Okay, let's do this!" Danny grinned.

"You may want to sit down." Jake smiled, he also sat down and so did Sam and Tucker. "Right Danny, close your eyes."

"And do what?" Danny asked.

"AND DON'T TALK!" Jake slapped him upside the head. Danny cringed and closed his eyes. "Right Danny, all you need to do is listen to my voice. Nod if you understand." Danny nodded. "Right, I want you to think about Lily, think about everything about her, her height, her looks, her smell and even her powers."

Danny did all that, and now he had the perfect picture of Lily in his head, but there was still more he needed to do.

Jake smiled, "right, all I want you to do is believe in yourself and concentrate all your power on Lily. Focus on Lily. Let nothing distract you. Home in on Lily."

Danny sat in silence for about ten minutes, trying to find Lily. But it didn't work. He soon got frustrated, so he opened his eyes and shouted, "This isn't working!"

But as soon as he opened his eye, they flashed neon green! Danny immediately landed flat on his back, his eyes closed and he was unconscious.

"Danny?" Sam yelled, she lightly shook him, "Jake what's happened?"

Jake was speechless, "Wow… he did it; he made a link with Lily."

"So whatever he is seeing is what Lily is seeing?" Tucker asked.

Jake nodded and smiled.

* * *

_What Danny saw was something he didn't expect. At first he saw lights and blurriness, but then a picture started to come into focus. A dark room. One light hanging from the ceiling, it was turned on, but it kept flickering. The image moved. The person whose eyes he was looking through was lying on a table. Or was more like strapped to the table, by they hands and ankles. Danny looked to the right he saw a bunch of doctor's tools. Danny started panicking…_

_Was this what Lily was seeing?_

_Suddenly there was the sound of a door opening and closing, a dark figure came into view. He laughed quietly before Danny heard a voice; it was low and echoed, "Miss Phantom? Or is it Miss Fenton?_

_He got no answer._

"_Miss Fenton?"_

_When he still got no answer, he sighed and said, "Why did you come here?"_

_Danny started feeling more panic, but what could he do? He was only seeing and hearing what was going on. But then there was another voice, it sounded like Lily's, but more echoed, "Why would I tell you why I came here?"_

"_Because we need your information, to get rid of every vile thing in this world!" he shouted._

"_I will never help you destroy my own family!"_

_The man growled. But laughed evilly and said, "Oh well. If you won't tell us…. we have another good why of forcing you tell us…" the man's voice went quiet. Then Danny saw him in the light. He was wearing a lab coat and was old…. Very old. With old styled glasses perched on the end of his nose, and grey hair that was receding._

_On his lab coat was written: Dr Jared - The Jail of Insane Humans and Ghosts._

_The next thing Danny saw was a syringe in his left hand and in his right hand a sharp object, which looked like a knife. Before he knew it, Danny saw nothing. He only saw darkness._

_Had Lily closed her eyes?_

_But the only thing Danny heard was a scream…._

* * *

Danny opened his eyes and breathed heavily. He was scared. Taking deep breaths he looked around his friends, they were staring at him. Danny whispered; "Oh my god…"

"What?" Sam asked, shuffling closer to him to calm him down.

"Lily is…."

"What?" Jake was kneeled in front of Danny.

Danny let a tear rolled down his cheek. Before he sniffed and whispered, "She's in The Jail of Insane Humans and Ghosts."

"Where's that?" Sam asked Jake. Jake just shrugged.

"But there's more…" Danny wouldn't move his eyes.

"What?" Tucker asked from the other side of Danny.

"They're forcing Lily to tell them information…"

"Let me guess, Lily isn't telling them anything…." Jake smiled, maybe there was hope. But when he looked at Danny face his smile faded. "Danny what are they doing to her?"

Danny didn't answer.

"No…. they couldn't…. they wouldn't…" Jake stuttered, his eyes widened and he tried to hold in tears.

"What are they doing to her?" Sam asked, shaking Danny.

Jake breathed loudly, "They're torturing her."

Sam and Tucker gasped in shock. Now they had an ever bigger reason to try and find Lily.

**Yeah a little cliff-hanger for you! Thanks again to gothgirl01 for the great song! :D **

**If you want a song, just review or PM me!**

**Hall of fame by The Script ft Will I AM**

**Next chapter up soon!**

**REVIEW! Please.**


	18. Smarts and The Truth?

**Here is chapter 18**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own the song!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Jake why would they be doing this to her?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, maybe because she is main person in the freaking time stream!" Jake slapped Danny upside the head…. Again.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Danny shouted.

"Sorry." Jake turned to face Tucker, "have you found it yet?"

Tucker was rapidly pressing buttons on his PDA, seeing what he could find about the jail that Lily was in, "Jake, it's a hidden military base, that is guarded by soldiers and probably has over three firewalls, it may take me hours to get through them… oh look I got through!" Tucker said in surprise. Sam and Danny let out a small laugh, before walking and standing next to him.

"What exactly did you find?" Danny asked, looking at the PDA.

"Well, it doesn't tell us where the jail is, just how to find it…." Tucker clarified.

"Great…" Jake groaned.

"Shut up!" Danny yelled, "So Tucker where is it?"

"It says that it jail is located in the middle of nowhere. That's it!"

"Well that's freaking helpful!" Jake shouted.

"JAKE!" Sam, Danny and Tucker screamed at him. Jake smiled guiltily.

"Listen all I'm saying is that where is the middle of nowhere?" Jake asked.

"That just it!" Tucker stated, "Nobody knows, most people would probably stumble onto it by accident!"

"What like those portals that take random people to the Ghost Zone?" Sam crossed her arms.

"Yeah I think so."

"Well how are we going to find it?" Danny sighed.

"I don't know."

Jake let out a small laugh, "I think I have an idea!"

"Wait! Jake you have an idea! Someone call the hospital!" Sam smirked.

"Yeah yeah, pick on the red head."

"How long are you going to keep using your red hair as you defence?" Danny yelled.

"Until, my hair has gone back to black!" Jake narrowed his eyes, but smiled.

"So the idea?" Sam smiled back.

"Well it says it's in the middle of nowhere, so you don't know where the middle of nowhere is, unless you are lost!" Jake said happily.

"Jake," Sam stared at him, "When did you become so brainy?"

"I'm blaming everything on the red hair!"

"Jake when you were younger, you had red hair, braces and were really smart…" Tucker smirked, "did you used to be a nerd?"

"Heck no!" Jake shouted. "Well maybe a tiny bit."

Danny, Sam and Tucker gave Jake the 'do you think we're stupid face!'

"Okay, I was a slight nerd…."

"How slight?" Danny asked, trying not to smile.

"A's on every single test…." Jake hid his face.

"WHAT!" Sam, Tucker and Danny yelled.

"Yeah, I never got a B."

"That's crazy! You've only had one A since you were adopted!" Sam stared at him.

"Ironic isn't it."

* * *

However in The Jail of Insane Humans and Ghosts, Lily had been put back in her cell. Her normal black and white jumpsuit had been changed into an orange top and tracksuit bottoms. Her top also had the number 1315 on it. She was sat on the floor in her ghost form; however she couldn't use her powers as of a machine the soldiers had put around her neck.

"I won't tell…" Lily whispered to herself, "I won't tell…"

She was traumatised, he eyes wide and bloodshot. Suddenly there were footsteps heading towards her cell, the door quickly opened and four men walked in.

"Prisoner 1315. Miss Phantom/Fenton." The man at the front said. The three men at the back were writing notes.

Lily looked up at then from the corner that she was sat in; she hissed "When will I get out of here?"

"Never…"

"Not even if I tell you a secret about my life?" she was desperate.

"Never…" the man repeated, before turning around and walking out with the three men behind him. Lily took her eyes away from the door and brought her knees to her chest. She rested he head on her knees and let tears fall from her eyes. She wouldn't admit it, but she was in pain and needed help.

There was no light in the room, so Lily couldn't see anything…. But she could feel that Danny had used a new power, and she knew exactly the power he had used. She also knew he was coming to find her and save her.

She knew that Jake would be with him…. 'I am stupid.' Lily though, 'I should have told him….'

Lily suddenly her some music start. It was quiet at first, before getting louder.

**Lily=**

**I can feel you comin' from a mile away**

**My pulse stops racing from the words that you say**

**And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue**

**That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on**

Lily smirked she was waiting for them… she knew that the time stream was starting to change. She didn't know what to expect!

**You don't have to try too hard**

**You already have my heart**

**You don't got a thing to prove**

**I'm already into you**

She pictured Jake and the fact that he tried so hard to try and get her to like him. However it wouldn't work, because Lily already liked him!

**So…**

**Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now**

**Cause I'm so, so good to go**

**Don't say; don't say good night you know**

**You had me at hello**

**You had me at hello**

**You had me at hello**

**Don't say; don't say good night you know**

**You had me at hello**

Lily jumped up from the corner of the room and started banging on the door of her cell; she was hoping that someone would answer her. However no one came. Lily walked back and sat on the floor. She remembered Jake again; she was thinking about the grief that he was giving Danny!

**Close your mouth now baby don't say a word**

**Cause you ain't saying nothing**

**I ain't already heard**

**Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud**

**And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song**

She could hear that the prisoners in the cells next to her were banging on the walls in time with the music. She grinned and sung louder.

**You don't have to try too hard**

**You already have my heart**

**You don't got a thing to prove**

**I'm already into you**

Lily went back to the door and started banging in time with the music as well, by now, so many people were banging on the doors and walls it made the song sound louder!

**So...**

**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**

**Cause I'm so, so good to go**

**Don't say don't say good night you know**

**You had me at hello **

**You had me at hello**

**You had me at hello**

**Don't say don't say good night you know**

**You had me at hello**

However Lily could her many guards shouting at the prisoners to try and get them to shut up. But Lily knew that they wouldn't! All the ghost and humans prisoners would side with Lily, as most of the people in here had done nothing wrong.

**Oooooh ooooh ooh ooh **

**Oooooh ooooh ooh ooh**

**Oooooh ooooh ooh ooh**

**Oooooh ooooh ooh ooh**

**Oooooh ooooh ooh ooh**

Lily started kicking the door. Amazingly it was starting to weaken at the hinges. Lily took this as a chance, she took a few steps back and ran towards the door… the door fell open and Lily fell to the ground, she grinned.

**You don't have to try too hard**

**You already have my heart**

**You don't got a thing to prove**

**I'm already into you**

Lily ran down the corridor, trying to avoid all the soldiers that were chasing her! she was singing at the same time as well! That made it even harder.

**So**

**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**

**I'm so, so good to go**

**Don't say don't say good night you know**

**You had me at hello**

**You had me at hello**

**You had me at hello**

**Don't say don't say good night you know**

**You had me at hello **

As the song ended, Lily was tackled to the ground by two soldiers. She screamed and tried to crawl away, but they jabbed something sharp into her arm, Lily winced as a clear liquid was inserted into her blood stream. She heard a man laughing, "Miss Phantom, no one/thing has ever escaped from this prison, and I don't think you will be the one to start it!"

Lily was pulled up in to a sitting position, she couldn't move on her own, she was becoming too weak… "What do you want with me?"

The man kneeled down in front of her, "We want to know what time you are from…"

"Why? What… makes you… think I'm not… from this… time. Lily eyes kept drooping.

"Well we checked your name in every database we could. And your name doesn't exist anywhere until a month before you were adopted by the Fenton's.

"So… what?" Lily breathed slowly.

The man stood up and said to the other soldiers and said, "Bring her; it's time for her session."

"N... n… no…" Lily fell to the floor in weakness; but she didn't want to close her eyes. The two men at her sides picked her up and started dragging her. They pulled Lily to a dark room and strapped her to a table. Luckily Lily was still conscious.

The two soldiers walked out of the room, leaving just the man and Lily. Lily opened her eyes wide and rested her head backwards on the cold metal table.

"Good, you're still awake." The man laughed, "The drug was meant to paralyse you, but keep you awake. Looks like it has done the job well."

Lily tried to speak, but she couldn't find the energy.

"Oh don't worry." He smirked, "you will be able to answer my questions."

Lily frowned.

"Right, my first question is; what is your name?"

"Why do… you care?" Lily hissed with exhaustion.

"I NEED TO KNOW!" he slammed Lily's face hard.

Lily breathed heavily, "You will never get anything out of me!"

"Well don't worry, I have other ways of making you tell me…" he turned around and picked something off the table, he turned back around and walked closer to Lily. He had a Small knife in his hand. Lily's eyes widened in shock.

He put the knife to Lily's right arm and started pressing it hard to the skin. Lily's jaw clenched.

"What is you name!?" the man shouted.

"Never!"

"Fine!" the man pushed the knife harder to her skin, breaking it. Blood started to fall down her arm and on to the table, "are you going to tell me your name now?"

"Lilipheanerey Samantha MJ Fenton!" Lily shouted her head off, but the man didn't take the knife away.

"LIAR!" He shouted. "You are not a Fenton!"

"I am a Fenton, dont you see the resemblance!"

"Okay, my next question is…." He took the knife away from her right arm and put it to her left. "Where are you from?"

"Amity Park!" Lily screamed. She felt the knife being pushed harder into her arm.

"LIAR!"

"Please stop…"

"NO, not until I get the truth!" the man shouted.

"Well I don't care…." Lily breathed heavily, "I don't care what you do to me, as long as you never find out the truth!"

The man growled and slashed Lily's arm with the knife. More blood flowed out…. Or was it ectoplasm? It was so dark that neither Lily of the man could tell! Lily quickly threw her head back in pain, as her head hit the table she closed her eyes.

"You are one brave girl…" the man pulled the knife away from her arm and away from her. "Most people I have tortured have cracked by now."

"I don't crack easily…." Lily frowned. "Can I faint now?

"No I have one more question."

"What?"

"Well we have done a lot of research on you and Jake and we found out that Jake's parents are; Jennifer and Jay Nightly. Who also dont exist somehow..." He grinned, "So my question is, who are your parents?"

Lily was silent…. She didn't want to answer the question.

* * *

Jake, Sam, Tucker and Danny were still talking about how to find the middle of nowhere. "listen Danny!" Jake shouted, he also got Tucker and Sam's attention, "the only way to find the middle of nowhere is to get lost!"

"Yeah we have already established that!" Danny said.

"But what we need to do is put a tracker on one of us and then just shove them in the forest to get lost!" Jake shouted.

"That's actually not a bad idea!" Danny smirked.

"So I think that we should send Sam into the forest!" Jake smiled.

"WHAT!?" the three other teens shouted.

"I think we should send Sam, because they will most likely be expecting Danny, because he's a ghost. Or me, because I have known Lily all my life, so they may try and get the secrets out of me. We need Tucker to track the person who is going to get lost. So the only person left is Sam!"

"Wow… you have got tooo smart!" Tucker stated.

"Shut up Tucker…" Jake frowned and Tucker frowned back.

"Okay, can we get this over with?" Sam asked. Jake nodded and gave her his phone. Sam looked at him with confusion.

"Tucker implanted, without my permission, a tracker in my phone." Jake glared at Tucker as he spoke.

"Hey! I wanted to know where you went after school!" Tucker laughed, "Turns out that you go to see Lily more than often!

"Very funny…" Jake said sarcastically, he flicked his red hair out of his green eyes. "Okay, Sam we'll see you later!"

Sam gave Danny a quick hug and kiss, she lightly punched tuckers arm and she ruffled Jake's hair. "I'll be back soon!"

With that Sam ran off into the dark and creepy forest.

"Will she be okay?" Danny asked.

"I hope so, the soldiers won't be expecting her…" Jake thought about it for less than a second, "I think…"

* * *

**Yeah I know it took me ages to get up! I've been busy! Very busy…**

**Oh well! Oh and if you want a song or have a good idea with a song, PLEASE PM me or review, I am running out of songs….. And fast! So please help a girl in need!**

**Gothgirl01 helped me with this song! I owe her a lot!**

**Song: You had me at hello by Olivia Holt**

**Next chapter up soon and don't forget to review!**


	19. Lost

**Here is chapter 19**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own the song!**

* * *

"Jake, how did Lily lose her first parents?" Danny was bored, so he was asking random questions.

"Why do you want to know?" Jake said stubbornly.

"Because I want to know who Lily really is!"

"Well I cannot tell you!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO RUIN YOUR FUTURE?"

"Since when did this become about _my_ future?" Danny asked frowning and crossing his arms.

"Shoot, I shouldn't have said that!" Jake covered his face with his hands.

"Oh no, you don't!" Danny shouted, "You are telling me what you meant!"

"I can't!" Jake screamed angrily.

"Jake you can't do anything!"

"I can do more then you!"

"Prove it!"

"Umm….. How?"

"Show me something that you can do that I can't." Danny smirked, he knew that he could do anything better then Jake.

"Okay then, I'm fluent in Spanish." Jake crossed his arms and smiled.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Danny yelled in laughter.

"IT'S TRUE!" Jake shouted.

"Prove it then!"

"Fine!"

"Oh this is going to be good!" Danny whispered to himself.

Jake took a deep breath and flicked his red hair from his left eye, then he spoke, "Me encanta Lily, ella es mi universo."

"Is that Spanish?" Danny asked, confused.

"Si… I mean yes!" Jake stuttered, "And if you want to know what it meant, find a place to put it in Google translate!"

"You're so stubborn!" Danny shouted.

"It's what I do best!" Jake flicked his hair again and winked.

Danny looked at Jake and smiled, "Jake you seriously need to get a haircut!"

"And you seriously need to own a hair brush!" Jake smirked, "Two can play at that game Danny."

Danny looked away from Jake and to Tucker who was sat on a rock, fiddling with his PDA. They had been waiting for half an hour and Sam was defiantly lost, but she hadn't stumbled onto anything. Tucker yawned he was a patient person, unlike the others, but when he got too bored he started to fall asleep. Danny walked over to tucker and sat down.

"How much longer?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, it could be another hour or more." Tucker yawned even louder.

"Great….."

"Danny, just be thankful you're more patient than Mr Red-Head over there!" they both looked over to Jake who was kicking the floor, getting harder each time.

"HEY DON'T PICK ON MY RED HAIR!" Jake screeched at them.

"Yeah I actually am very thankful!" Danny laughed, and Tucker joined in. "but I am wondering what Sam is doing right at this moment!

* * *

'When this is over, Jake is going to pay for making me get lost in this stupid forest!' Sam thought loudly to herself. She had been wandering around the forest for half an hour now and still hadn't found anything… but she was pretty sure that she was lost!

"This is boring…" Sam said, he voice echoed for a few seconds before the forest fell silent. "Wow this is fun, just walking round and round, going deeper into this umm… creepy forest."

More light was soon being shut out of the forest and it was getting darker and darker by the second. 'I can't believe I am doing this for Lily, this should be Jake's job!' Sam smiled.

As Sam started to hear some music she kept on walking:

**Sam=**

**Here I am**

**Once again**

**Feeling lost**

**But now and then**

**I breathe it in**

**To let it go**

She smiled as she walked; it was the only thing that kept her going.

**And you don't know where you are now**

**Or what it would come to**

**If only somebody could hear**

Sam wished so hard that she wasn't alone; however this was one thing she had to do.

**When you figure out how**

**You're lost in the moment**

**You disappear**

She stopped walking and turned around on the spot, tress were surrounded her… she saw a gap in the mass of trees she took off into a sprint.

**You don't have to be afraid**

**To put your dream in action**

**You'll never gonna fade**

**You'll be the main attraction**

**Not a fantasy**

**Just remember me**

**When it turns out right**

She was still running as she made her way through the trees, she didn't know where she was or if she would find anything.

**Cause you know that if your live**

**In your imagination**

**Tomorrow you'll be**

**Everybody's fascination**

**In my victory**

**Just remember me**

**When I make it shine**

She finally saw a gap in the trees, a ray of light shone through it and hit her eyes. She squinted and smiled.

**Reaching high**

**Feeling low**

**I'm holding on but letting go**

**I like to shine**

**I'll shine for you**

She would do anything for her family and Danny's that why she was doing this; for Jake and for Danny.

**And it's time to show the world how**

**It's a little bit closer**

**As long as I'm ready to go**

**All we have is right now**

**As long as you feel it inside you know**

More light was starting to come through the mass of trees and leaves. She stopped running and started walking.

**You don't have to be afraid**

**To put your dream in action**

**You'll never gonna fade**

**You'll be the main attraction**

**Not a fantasy**

**Just remember me**

**When it turns out right**

She found a tree that had fallen over; she grabbed it and stood on top of it. She sung as loud as she could;

**Cause you know that if your live**

**In your imagination**

**Tomorrow you'll be**

**Everybody's fascination**

**In my victory**

**Just remember me**

**When I make it shine**

A rush of wind hit Sam, she grinned as adrenaline started to pump itself round her veins. She jumped of the tree and walked off in a different direction.

**Everyone can tell you how**

**It's all been said and done**

**That harder times will change your mind**

**And make you wanna run**

Sam remembered that Danny would do anything to help his family and she loved Danny. She started running again. The faster she found Lily, the faster she could get back home. And the faster she could get back to Danny.

**But you want it**

**And you need it**

**Like you need to breathe the air**

**If they doubt you**

**Just believe it**

**That's enough to get you there**

She had to find the prison! She just had to! Lily was in danger and only she could find her.

**You don't have to be afraid**

**To put your dream in action**

**You'll never gonna fade**

**You'll be the main attraction**

**Not a fantasy**

**Just remember me**

**When it turns out right**

She kept walking until she came into a clearing; the clearing had nothing in it. And it wasn't that big either, but as she walked into the middle of the clearing, on the other side, she saw an unnatural blue light.

**Cause you know that if your live**

**In your imagination**

**Tomorrow you'll be**

**Everybody's fascination**

**In my victory**

**Just remember me**

**When I make it shine**

As the song and music ended Sam started walking faster to the blue light. She past some trees and hit behind a bus and looked towards the blue light. And she saw it! An absolutely huge building made of solid concrete and barbed wire. The blue light she saw was a shield that was around the entire building.

"Wow…" Sam went wide eyed and speechless.

'Talk about it being in the middle of nowhere!' she thought.

There were guards on every exit and entrance of the prison and even more just standing around with guns at the ready. Sam didn't know what to do.

But then she remembered that she had Jake's phone on her. She pulled out the phone and ducked underneath the bush, so no one could see her. When scrolling through his contacts, she came across a name that she didn't recognise. The name was; 'TJ'

Sam's brow furrowed. She would ask who he was later, but she got to Tucker's number and hit the call button.

The phone rang for a few seconds, before Tucker answered his phone, "Hello? Sam is that you?" his voice came quickly.

"Yeah, it's me." She whispered, she couldn't risk being caught.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I'm right next to the prison and I don't really want to be caught!" she stated.

"Okay, we will be with you as soon as we can. Just stay where you are and we can track the phone signal."

"Okay, but maybe I should find a way to get inside?"

"NO!" that wasn't not Tucker's voice, it was Danny's, "Sam, I have already lost a sister in that place, I do not want to lose you as well, I can't bare my life without you."

"Danny please I can fine where Lily is!"

"For the last time NO!" Danny shouted, "Hold on Jake wants to talk to you…"

There was a ruffle of noise as the phone was being passed over. "Sam?" Jake voice came low and dark.

"Yeah Jake?" she said with worry.

"You have to stay away from the building, I have just remembered that they will kill anyone who is trespassing or is just being nosey."

"Jake don't worry I will stay hidden."

Jake sighed loudly, "just be careful, even though I am not related to you, I still care for you as if you were my sister and I love you like one as well."

Sam smiled and said, "Jake I will stay hidden, I promise."

The phone went dead, Jake had obviously hung up on her, Sam stood up and looked over the bush, more soldiers were gathering outside the building. Suddenly a soldier looked her way… she gasped and quickly ducked for cover.

She hid under the bush, but she heard footsteps coming closer towards her, Sam bit her lip, she was scared and didn't know what to expect… but when she saw the feet of a soldier she started to panic even more. The feet came closer and closer towards her, until they stopped.

She closed her eyes….

It was silent, too silent….

Sam slowly started to open her eyes, she saw that the soldier was still standing there, but he was facing the other way. He had not seen her…. yet.

The soldier was facing away from her, he was facing the forest. He held his gun up; like he knew that something was there. The next thing Sam heard was the soldier shout, "Whoever's there show yourself, this is privet property."

There was ruffling in the trees that he was pointing his gun at. The soldier shouted again, "Okay, you have until the count of three before I shoot."

Sam didn't move she was too scared.

"One…"

He aimed.

"Two…."

He got ready to fire.

"THREE!" and on that he shot into the forest.

And almost immediately, there was a scream of a boy and the sound of someone falling to the ground. The soldier ran into the forest and came back a few seconds later dragging someone behind him. that someone had red hair and was wearing black clothes… however his clothes had a huge blood mark from where he had been shot.

Sam recognised the boy immediately…. "No…." she whispered "Oh please god no…"

She stared wide eyes at the boy and thought, 'how did he get here so quickly?'

A tear fell from her eye as she watched the boy, be dragged passed the shield of the prison and dragged into the prison itself.

"No…" Sam whispered again. "Jake…"

* * *

**Yeah I know sorry it's late and well I was busy!**

**Song: Make it Shine by Victoria Justice**

**Song was chosen by princessbinas, thanks for the great song! And Phangirl135, your song will be in the next chapter! So look out for it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Cheers!**


	20. Break Out!

**Here is chapter 20**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own the song!**

**Really sorry about the long update, I have badly injured myself through sport… again. And haven't been allowed to do anything, not even go on my laptop, which I also broke, I have had to use my phone for ages! However I am getting better and I will be trying to update faster! **

**Because I feel really bad for not updating, this chapter is going to be a little longer than the rest.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Sam hadn't moved, she sat still until she heard more footsteps heading her way, but she still didn't move. "Sam?" a voice came.

"Danny?" she whispered. Danny and Tucker appeared from the trees; they both ran over to Sam and helped her stand up. Sam fell into Danny's arms and gave him a hug.

Danny said quickly "Have you seen Jake? He took off, after he got Tucker's phone."

Sam pulled away from Danny and fell silent. She closed he eyes as fresh tears fell, she nodded.

"Sam where is he?" Tucker asked.

But Sam didn't say anything; she just turned round and looked at the prison.

"No…" Danny breathed, "How?"

More tears fell from Sam's eyes, "a soldier came over her…. Jake was hiding in the trees…."

"What did he do?"

"The soldier said that he would count to three…. And he got to three." Sam rubbed her eyes as she had finally stopped crying.

"Jake did say that he would go to extreme measure to make sure that Lily was safe." Danny whispered, "But getting himself shot? Why would he do that?"

Sam sighed, she had worked out what Jake was doing; "That… that stupid, but extremely clever idiot!"

"What?" Danny was confused, he was still slightly clueless!

"He's helping us get inside." Sam stated.

"How's he gonna do that? He was shot!" Tucker yelled, he put his PDA in his pocket and crossed his arms.

"Jake is very clever."

"This is Jake we're talking about…" Danny stated.

"Well then, the red headed Jake is clever! I am pretty sure all we have to do is wait it out." Sam smiled, she looked at the boys, and they then looked at each other and sighed in agreement. The all sat on the floor and turned to the prison, they were still hidden. Sam turned to the boys and asked, "How did Jake get here so quickly? He was on the phone and the next thing I know was that he was being dragged into the prison."

"When he got my phone," Tucker growled slightly as he remember that Jake still had his phone, "He took off into a sprint, we never realised how fast he really is!"

"Oh right…." Sam sighed and then smirked, "Let me guess, you had you use you poor PDA to track me instead of your phone?"

"How did you guess?"

"I'm just clever!"

Just then the three of them heard footsteps heading their way, they fell silent. They were hiding under the bush. They saw the feet of a soldier, they were scared…. Until they heard a familiar voice; "Sam? Danny? Tucker?"

"Jake?" Danny mouthed; he rolled out from under the bush and stood up, and saw Jake! Holding three more soldier outfits. They were black and army like, with straps, a thick belt and three extra weapons. He was also wearing a hat that he had tucked his hair into, so you couldn't see any red hair. He looked completely different.

"Jake?" Sam whispered, she came out from under the bush and her eyes watered when she saw him. She ran up to him and embraced him into a huge hug. "How are you alive? I saw you get shot and bleed!"

"Correction, you didn't see me get shot. You heard me pretend scream and fall to the ground and then you saw me be dragged into the prison."

"But what about the blood?" Sam asked.

Jake put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a packet of blood red face paint, "I nicked it from Lily's Halloween makeup, for Halloween, never used it. And forgot that I had left it in this jacket's pocket until today!"

"Smart ass…" Tucker coughed as he crawled out from under the bush.

Jake turned and gave Tucker the green eyed, red hair death glare.

"Sorry."

Jake let out a chuckle, then threw a soldier outfit to each friend and said; "put this on. We are getting inside there today."

"Okay…." Danny turned to Tucker and smiled, but then he turned back to Jake, "What happened to the soldier who dragged you in, and where did you get the outfits from?"

Jake laughed, "Oh that soldier, his head had a date with my fist, then my knee and finally he had a second date with my foot."

"Wow…" Sam smirked, "he had a lot a dates! And what about these?" she help up her soldier outfit.

"I found the wash room." Jake simply said. And on that Sam walked behind a tree and came back seconds later wearing her outfit, she had put her hair in a tight bun on the top of her head and put the hat over it. She walked over to Jake, where he gave her a weapon. Now all they were waiting for was Danny and Tucker.

Just as Sam, they were dress in a matter of seconds; Tucker had taken off his glasses and put a hat on. While Danny ruffled his hair, put the hat on and just let it be. Jake gave each boy a weapon and smiled at them. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes…" his three friends said together.

"Okay here's the plan, we walk in, like we work there, split up into pairs, find Lily, break her out and done."

"Wow that plan had a lot of effort put into it!" Danny joked.

"Shut up, and move!" Jake pushed them into the open, they all easily passed through the blue shield that was around the prison, a few soldier looked at them, but other than that, they got into the prison easily. Danny's mouth hit the floor immediately. It was huge. Cells were already going down on either side of the corridor, the cells that didn't have a blue light around them had humans in, while many of the others had ghosts. There were screams and shouts. It was the most horrible thing anyone could ever hear or see.

"Okay, plan B…" Jake started, "Each take a separate corridor and meet back here in half an hour. If you find Lily bring her back here with you."

They nodded and took off in different directions.

* * *

As Jake walked down a corridor, he sneaked a peak. He hadn't found Lily yet. He walked up a set of stairs and saw a door, Jake was bored, and so he slowly walked up to the door and opened it. He walked in and looked around. There was a group of 7 soldiers, as Jake walked in; they turned to look at him.

Jake laughed lightly, "Umm… hi."

"Who are you?" a tall boy, in his early 20s, he was well built and had very short light brown hair under his hat.

"Umm… I'm…. I'm…. umm…"

"New?"

"Yeah… I'm lost…"

"Hey don't worry." He held out his hand, Jake shook it, "What your name?"

"Oh um… I'm Ansel…. Ansel Sonfe?"

"Was that a question?" the soldier asked, he also raised an eyebrow.

"NO!" Jake saved quickly, "I'm Ansel Sonfe."

The soldier laughed.

Jake quietly whispered to himself, "I have to remember that name…"

Jake was so distracted by talking to himself he didn't notice the soldier talking to him, "Okay, um…. Hello?"

"Huh? Sorry? What?" Jake yelled

"What prisoner were you told to guard?"

Jake thought of the best idea, "I've been told to guard; Lily Phantom."

The soldier wolf whistled, "Nice, she's hot."

Jake felt a wave of anger, but he kept it in, "So, can you take me to her?"

"Yeah, every soldier knows where she is." He walked to the door and opened it.

"Cheers…" Jake turned and followed him.

* * *

Danny was lost as well, he was in a completely different part of the prison and he was lost, he had no idea what to do whatsoever. He looked in to another cell and saw a human male. He continued down the corridor, seeing nothing in any other cells.

"Oh this is useless." Danny turned around, in each direction was another corridor and down each corridor were about 50 cells.

Danny sighed. He fell silent, he then heard some music, and it got louder and louder. Danny smiled and nodded his head with the music. He grinned and got ready to sing.

**Danny=**

**I've given up on giving up slowly **

**I'm blending in so **

**You won't even know me apart from this whole world**

**That shares my fate**

**This one last bullet you mention**

**Is my one last shot at redemption **

Danny knew that he had to believe in himself and find Lily; she was the only one who would tell him who she really was.

**Because I know to live **

**You must give your life away**

**And I've been housing all this doubt **

**And insecurity and **

**I've been locked inside that house **

**All the while you hold the key**

**And I've been dying to get out **

**And that might be the death of me**

Danny took off into a sprint and looked into each cell as he ran past them.

**And even though **

**There's no way in knowing where to go**

**Promise I'm going because**

**I gotta get outta here **

**I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake**

**I gotta get outta here **

**And I'm begging you **

**I'm begging you**

**I'm begging you to be my escape.**

Danny grinned he kept walking and looking; he walked and walked but found nothing. He sighed again, it had already been an hour and he still hadn't found anything. He couldn't even find his way back to the entrance.

* * *

On the other side of the prison, Jake was still following the other soldier. He was leading him right to Lily and he was thankful. Jake had also heard the start of the song and Danny singing, he smiled and he felt the urge to sing, so he was the next person to sing;

**Jake=**

**I'm giving up on doing this alone now**

**Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how**

**He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there**

**And this life sentence that I'm serving**

**I admit that I'm every bit deserving **

**But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair**

Jake was having help from the unsuspecting soldier and that made him laugh. But what he was singing was him exactly and he was grinning like a madman. For once in Jake's life, he felt as if he was doing something for not just him, but for everyone else as well.

**Cause I've been housing all this doubt **

**And insecurity and **

**I've been locked inside that house **

**All the while you hold the key**

**And I've been dying to get out **

**And that might be the death of me**

**And even though**

**There's no way in knowing where to go**

**Promise I'm going because**

He seriously had to find Lily, even if it was the last thing he did. But Jake did have to admit to himself, this was the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life….. It even beats the time he pulled a prank on his teacher and bully when he was 12.

**I gotta get outta here **

**Because I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake**

**I gotta get outta here **

**And I'm begging you**

**I'm begging you**

**I'm begging you to be my escape.**

Jake smiled as he needs to help find Lily. Because by finding her, it would help him and the world, without her…. everything would go wrong and Jake couldn't let that happen.

* * *

In another part of the prison, a few floors below the ground, Sam was wandering around. She too was lost…. For the second time that day! She slowly strolled through the corridor, taking quick looks in the each cell to see if Lily was in there. She had also heard the singing and the music from both Jake and Danny. She smiled and carried on the song;

**Sam=**

**I am a hostage to my own humanity**

**Self-detained and forced to live in this mess I've made**

**And all I'm asking is for you to do **

**What you can with me**

**But I can't ask you to give **

**What you already gave **

Lily had done so much for her, from saving her life to just lending her clothes. But everything Lily had done for her was because she loved her like a sister. Sam smiled as she knew that when she found Lily, she could repay her.

**Cause I've been housing all this doubt **

**And insecurity and **

**I've been locked inside that house **

**All the while you hold the key**

**And I've been dying to get out **

**And that might be the death of me**

**And even though**

**There's no way in knowing where to go**

**Promise I'm going because**

Sam walked down a different corridor, she looked in every cell. She worked out that she was on the ghost side, as every single cell contained a ghost, so she was getting close!

**I've gotta get outta here **

**I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake**

**I've gotta get outta here **

**And I'm begging you**

**I'm begging you**

**I'm begging you **

**To be my escape.**

If she found Lily it would help in ways unimaginable. Lily was an important person, apparently. And with her, everything would go right. But first they had to find her. Sam didn't know how the soldiers found their way around this prison.

* * *

Jake was getting closer as well; he was still following the other soldier. He was listening to the song and after hearing Sam sing, he knew that it was his turn next:

**Jake=**

**I fought you for so long**

**I should have let you in**

**Oh how we regret those things we do**

**And all I was trying to do**

**Was save my own skin**

**But so were you**

**So were you **

As the song ended, the three teen sighed from there parts in the prison. Jake was still following the soldier, who was happily chatting to him. However Jake wasn't listening… they finally stopped walking, Jake was staring at the floor, and he didn't notice the soldier waving a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. "Hey dude?"

Jake came out of his trance, "oh sorry… just trying to process the directions."

"Haha!" he laughed, "don't worry; it's easy after a few hours of getting lost. You start to process… um… prisoners!"

"Ha… Aha… ha…. ha!" Jake tried smiling.

"Okay, dude, Lily Phantom's cell is just down that corridor, her cell is 1315. Good luck." He winked and walked away and out through a different corridor.

"Thanks…" Jake walked down the corridor and read the doors. 1310, 1311, 1312, 1313, 1314 and finally 1315. Jake looked at the door, there wasn't even a window to look in. Jake slowly put his hand on the door and pushed it open. Jake walked in, and saw just a dark room. "Hello?"

Silence…

"Hello?" Jake repeated. He looked around and managed to make out the shape of a light switch. He hit the switch. A dull light turned on and the box was lightly lit. He walked in. He saw a small bed in the corner and a metal table in the middle. The metal table had restraints on it, meaning only one thing…. It was the torture table. But Jake couldn't think about that. He looked around for Lily.

But saw nothing.

"Wait a second, where is she?" Jake asked himself. He was doing a lot of that lately. Just then the door opened and someone walked in. Jake quickly turned around and held up the gun.

"WHOA JAKE!" a voice screamed.

"Danny?" Jake asked. Jake let out a laughing sigh and took his gun away from Danny's head.

"So where is she?" Danny asked.

"I honestly don't know…" Jake frowned.

"Well we might as well go back to the entrance."

Jake nodded in agreement. The both turned around and started walking again.

"Isn't it ironic that we have spent one and a half hours for someone who isn't even here?"

Danny sighed and nodded.

After a long time of walking and getting angry at each other because they got lost….. Twice, Danny and Jake finally found their way back to the entrance. They looked around; they saw Sam waiting anxiously, but also Tucker, who had someone standing next to him. It was another soldier with hair hidden under the hat. But because they were facing away from Jake and Danny, Jake and Danny couldn't recognise them.

"Sam?" Danny asked, Sam looked around Tucker and grinned. Tucker turned around and waved. As Danny and Jake walked over to them, the other soldier moved closer to Sam. "Who's this?"

"Oh you won't believe who I found after ten minutes of looking!" Tucker boasted, grinning and crossing his arms at the same time.

"You didn't." Jake's mouth hit the floor.

"Yeah I found Lily!" Tucker closed his eyes, when he opened them, Jake was staring at the girl standing next to Sam, you could only see a few strands of white hair under the hat, and a pair of dull green eyes that were half closed.

"Why is she still a ghost?" Danny asked, he took a step towards her, she flinched back.

"The handcuffs, it doesn't allow her to change human…" Sam stated, she held up Lily's right hand, a thick metal bracelet with yellow glowing lights on it was welded to her skin.

"So how is she going to get passed the blue shield around the prison?" Tucker asked.

Jake knew the answer to that; "The shield isn't a shield. It's like an um… what's it called… oh I don't know. But what it does it checks what goes in and out of the prison and keeps count of how many people are in it. That's why Lily will be able to get out with the soldier outfit on; it will believe that she is a soldier."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"I am perfectly sure, don't you trust me?"

Sam, Tucker and Danny looked at each other and smiled.

Jake looked at Lily, she was still hiding behind Sam, with a scared expression on her face. She had defiantly gone through something traumatizing, Jake walked closer to her "Lily are you okay?"

But she didn't say anything. She didn't even look up at him; she just kept her green eyes on the ground.

Jake looked around more soldiers were gathering, he was starting to get worried "Come on we have to get away from here, and then we can help Lily."

They all nodded in agreement. And quickly turned to the front entrance of the prison. But without warning the door slammed shut and a red light started flashing. Then there was a voice that echoed around, _"Lily Phantom, prisoner 1315 has escaped code red, I repeat code red."_

Jake started panicking, he looked around, and every soldier was running round like a madman. He saw the side door, which he used to get out when he was first dragged in. He ran towards it. He checked if it was locked. It wasn't. He opened the door and shouted to the others, they ran to the door and escaped. Jake was right behind them. Once they were outside, they easily passed the shield and the sunlight, on the other side hurt their eyes.

"Come on, let's get to the forest!" Danny shouted. Tucker and Jake took off into a sprint. Sam followed them. Danny was just about to go as well, but Lily hadn't moved. "Come on Lily we have to go."

Danny walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He heard her quietly mumble something, but he couldn't understand her.

"What?"

Lily looked up from the floor, and whispered "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything…"

"Lily what are you talking about." Danny yelled in worry.

"But they hurt me…"

Danny realised what she was saying, "What did you tell then?

"I shouldn't have said it." Lily put her hands on her head.

"Lily!" Danny grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him, "What did you tell them?"

Lily was crying, her eyes were dull but watery, "they forced me to tell them about…."

"Lily just tell me, what or who did you tell them about?"

"You…" she closed her eyes and broke down into a river of tears.

Danny fell silent.

"I am so sorry Danny, I was in pain… they gave me food for telling them and left me alone for a while. Danny please forgive me, I'm sorry, I never wanted to tell them, but they hurt me. And I am so sorry; I never wanted to hurt you…. I am so sorry." Lily's face was covered in tears.

"Shhhh." Danny pulled Lily into a hug. "Don't worry, just what exactly did you tell them?"

"You'll hate me…."

"No just tell me the truth."

"I told them that you are the ghost boy. And now they are going after our parents." Lily put her head into Danny's neck, and cried some more, "I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking, I couldn't think."

Danny fell silent again; it wasn't Lily who was in danger now. Now she was safe, Danny had another thing to save.

His family.

* * *

**Yeah really long chapter I know, sorry again about the really long update but oh well, the next one will be quicker. I promise.**

**Song: Be My Escape by ****Relient K**

**Song was chosen by Phangirl135, who I promised I would put this song in for her. So hope she liked it.**

**Next chapter will be up soon, unless my laptop breaks again or I'm not allowed on my laptop, anyway, hope you liked the chapter, if you have any songs that you would like in this story, just PM me or review!**

**Laters!**


	21. The Fentons! Tucker! And a Red Head!

**Here is chapter 21**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own the song!**

**Enjoy the chapter. I am so sorry that I haven't updated, I just haven't had the time, I'm doing multiple essays at school and also home project, however I promise you that I will next update ASAP! By the way I have no idea who is going to sing this song…. So if it is someone you weren't expecting don't worry! You'll just have to read to see who sings it ;) **

**And I have changed a few words in the song to help it make sense. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"Danny…. I am so sorry…." Lily was still crying.

"Lily stop, its fine." Danny tried to calm her down by hugging her.

But all she did was push Danny away from her and shout, "Danny! I have given away your secret and put our family in jeopardy."

"Lily listen; the sooner we get back home, the easier we can help everyone."

"But…. But…."

"No buts! Now get your ectoplasmic ass moving!" Danny grabbed her hand and started to pull her, but as he pulled her along, his hand caught something on her arm and Lily winced loudly. Danny stopped pulling and looked at her; she was looking at the ground. Danny pulled on her arm and lifted up the sleeve of the soldier outfit up.

Danny gasped.

Lily's arm was covered in multiple cuts, bruises and scratches. Danny thought that they would have healed by now because of her ghost powers, but they hadn't. Lily pulled her arm away in embarrassment. She then said quietly, "the handcuff… it keeps me in ghost form, but stops my powers…. Even healing quickly."

"Will it come off?"

"Do you think I haven't tried?!" Lily shouted, "It's basically welded to my skin and it hurts like hell!"

"Don't shout, don't worry, we will find a way to get it off."

Lily looked at Danny, he smiled in hope. But Lily just stared back. Danny sighed and took her hand; he slowly pulled her along and kept her next to him. However, Danny wanted answers to who she really was, but the only way he was going to get them, would be if he helped her first.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Amity Park Jack and Maddie Fenton were working on a new machine… or it might have been an old one that they were trying to fix. Anyway, neither of them had noticed that neither Danny nor Lily had been home in a long time. They were too busy.

However Jazz had also been home… and she had noticed. At first she thought that they would be round the Mason's or Foley's. But Danny would normally call telling his parents where he was. Jazz was in her room (as far away from her parents as possible), but she was worried about her brother and sister. She put down whatever she was doing and risked going downstairs.

She walked into the room her parents were in and asked, "Have you seen Danny or Lily?"

Both her parents looked up from the machine, and looked at each other. But all they did was shake their heads. Maddie put down her welding tool and walked to Jazz, she then said, "come to think of it dear, I haven't seen either of them for the past day or so."

"So no messages? Or calls?"

"No nothing…."

Jazz started to feel worried; she walked over to the TV and turned it on. Almost immediately a picture of Lance Thunder came on, he was standing outside Casper High. Jazz was just about to turn the channel over, when she heard a name:

"_Lily Fenton is Lily Phantom."_

Jazz's eyes widened. Her parents were immediately at the TV screen too. Lance continued to speak:

"_As found out a few days ago, by all the students and teachers of Casper High. Lily Fenton changed into Lily Phantom right before everyone's eyes. The 15 year old girl was last seen being taken away from this very school by soldiers of a higher manner."_

All the Fenton's mouths dropped.

"_Yet there is still one dilemma, Lily Fenton has a brother. Danny Fenton. Is he the ghost boy? Or is Danny Phantom just another ghost with the similar name? However Danny Fenton has also gone missing along with Sam and Jake Manson and Tucker Foley."_

Maddie and Jack were speechless, but no one wanted to change the TV channel they wanted to know what else.

"_From the day that Lily Fenton/phantom was taken, no one has heard any word from her friends or her family. However this is not the only thing we are worried about. Mr Vlad Masters has also vanished, without a trace. And the only lead we have to his disappearance is the black hair, blue eyed boy who was in his office around the time he vanished. Luckily the boy has been identified as Jake Manson. Unfortunately as I said earlier, Mr Manson has also vanished."_

The Fenton's gasped, everyone had vanished, and they had no idea why. Jazz didn't even have an idea about what was going on.

"_We will be keeping everyone posted on this breaking news, but for now, if anyone has seen any of these missing people, as one of them is a suspect in kidnapping, please tell the authorities immediately. Thank you and back to the studio—" _

Lance didn't get to finish his sentence as Maddie had turned off the TV, she looked at her husband and then to her eldest daughter. She let out a sharp breath, "when was the last time you heard from Danny or Lily?"

Jazz shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know, I know they were here Tuesday…. Oh I know, I saw them Wednesday morning before they left for school, then nothing, not even a phone call."

"Jack what about you, when did you last see Danny or Lily?" Maddie asked in worry.

"Ummm I don't know…. Ummm Wednesday morning, after I had some Fenton Toast." He answered in exactly the same tone.

"But… our daughter the Ghost Girl?" Maddie was in shock. "How is this possible? And what about Danny? Is he the ghost boy?"

Jazz looked at her mother; Maddie looked like she was going to cry. And to make it worse, Jazz couldn't answer….. She couldn't find the right words in her heart, that wouldn't upset he mother even more.

"Jazz did you know?" Maddie said sternly.

"Umm…"

"JASMINE FENTON ANSWER ME! DID YOU KNOW?" Maddie shouted, she had tears building up in her eyes. Jazz only looked at her mother and nodded. "Oh my god… We've been hurting our son and daughter!"

Maddie closed her eyes tight as tears were now falling; she walked over to her husband and buried her head in his huge chest. She only cried harder though.

"Mum, I'm sorry…." Jazz said quietly.

Maddie just continued to cry into Jack's chest. So Jack answered, "We can't worry about this right now, we have to find Danny and Lily. And if Lily has been taken from us without a warrant or without us knowing. The so help me I am going to pound the people who took them from us into the ground."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Jazz asked turning around.

Jack let go of Maddie, who had finished crying and stomped over to the door. As he roughly pulled it open, he was tackled to the floor and held down by three muscly soldiers. Jack yelled, screamed and kicked, but nothing helped.

A second later more soldiers ran into the Fenton's home, two men grabbed Jazz, as another two grabbed Maddie. The men dragged the females into the front room. A tall man walked into the house, he stood in front of the Fenton's and smirked.

"WHO ARE YOU AND GET OUT OF MY HOME!" Jack boomed.

The tall soldier laughed and then spoke, "I am General Rickard. I am here to arrest you for harbouring illegal ghosts. AKA: Danny and Lily Phantom."

"Are you with the Guys In White?" Jazz asked in anger.

"Pah!" General Rickard spat, "those puny men, who think they're the best? No…. We are fast higher ranking then them…. And we are far worse as well."

"How come we haven't heard of you?" Maddie squealed.

"Because we are a secret organisation that no one is meant to know about. We only come into the picture when a huge ghost or human problem. We have been given a witness that your daughter transformed into Lily Phantom, and Miss Phantom has been on our most wanted list for two years."

"How does my son, Danny-boy how does he come into this?" Jack shouted, he was still being held against the floor.

As you know, your daughter Lily Fenton. Has a brother. Danny Fenton. We believe that he is the ghost boy because of the looks similarity and personality."

"But it's not proven and you can't take our children without a warrant or our permission." Maddie shouted.

"Ah, but Lily isn't your daughter is she?"

Jack and Maddie gasped.

"No I didn't think so, you adopted Lily almost three years ago. Even though she has adoption rights, you are not her first parents. And we have different rules to the law. Our rule is that only the first parents of children can tell us what to do. And seeing as you aren't Lily's first parents you have no authority over her." General Rickard grinned evilly.

"This isn't possible." It was the first time Jazz had spoken.

"Oh young Miss Jazz Fenton it is quite possible." The General grinned the most evil grin anyone had seen. He then clicked his fingers and the soldiers lifted Jack off the floor and brought Maddie and Jazz forward. They tried to struggle against ten, but the soldiers were strong, too strong….

Maddie and Jazz sighed in defeat, but Jack was still trying to fight against them, he fought and fought and fought. But he was still losing against the three soldiers who were dragging him. The soldiers had already forced Maddie and Jazz into a van.

But Jack was still getting pulled into the van, but he was resisting with all his might!

The next thing that anyone knew was that an ectoblast had come from nowhere. It landed right in front of Jack, but wasn't aimed to hit him. The ectoblast shocked the soldiers, as they yelped and let go of Jack to get out of the way. Jack looked up and smiled at what he saw.

He saw a young 15 year old boy in a normal black and white jumpsuit, the boy had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. Jack smiled at him, for he knew it was his son; Danny Phantom/Fenton.

But there was only Danny….

Jack wondered where the others were. There was no sign of Lily, Jake, Sam or Tucker.

But Jack lost concentration of when Danny spoke: "LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!"

General Rickard was fuming, he stomped out of the van and into the middle of the road, "Why Danny Phantom, come back from the failure for finding Lily?"

"Nope." Danny grinned, "Tucker, Jake and I are just here to save my parents."

The general laughed, "HA! Well, where are Mr Foley and Mr Manson?"

"Turn around." Danny smirked. General Rickard looked around, immediately he saw Tucker and a red headed boy, wearing soldier uniforms. The two boys had weapons on them, and they were both aiming at the general.

Jack who was standing in the middle of the road was still smiling; he walked over to the van and got Maddie and Jazz out. But then he looked over to General Rickard and smirked. Rickard looked at him and growled.

However everyone heard music and before anyone knew it someone was starting to sing:

**Jack=**

**They're gonna clean up your looks**

**With all the lies in the books**

**To make a citizen out of you**

**Because they sleep with a gun**

**And keep an eye on you, son**

**So they can watch all the things you do**

Maddie and Jazz looked at Jack; they had no idea why he was singing. But they then smiled. Jack knew that his son would be there for his family, as the Fenton's stuck together through everything. All the good and bad nothing would come between them.

**Because the drugs never work**

**They're gonna give you a smirk**

**'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean**

**They're gonna rip up your heads,**

**Your aspirations to shreds**

**Another cog in the murder machine**

If one Fenton was in trouble, all the other and even their friends would help then survive and pull through. Jack, Maddie and Jazz moved out of the way, and headed towards Tucker and the red headed boy. When they were out of the way, the all grinned and….

**Jack, Maddie and Jazz=**

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

They pointed at General Rickard, who was going red with anger. He wouldn't let a stupid novice family that try to hunt ghost, ruin his plans to take Lily Phantom to the grave. However the Fenton's were right, it wasn't just them he had to watch out for, it was the fact that there were teenagers around.

And teenagers can change everything; they were the biggest threat at the moment.

**General Rickard=**

**The boys and girls in the clique**

**The awful names that they stick**

**You're never gonna fit in much, kid**

Rickard glared at Danny he then turned around and looked at Tucker and the red headed boy. He did not know who the red headed boy was, but he seemed awfully familiar.

**But if you're troubled and hurt**

**What you got under your shirt**

**Will make them pay for the things that they did**

Everyone knew that Rickard would try and get revenge however with all the people around who were against him, he was losing this battle.

**Jack, Jazz and Maddie=**

**You said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**You could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

**Ohhh yeah!**

The Fenton's would do whatever possible to protect each other and there was nothing that the General could do to stop that.

**You said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**You could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

**Jack=**

**All together now!**

Everyone who was singing was glaring at general Rickard in hatred. He was hurting their family and friend and they had to stop him.

**Danny, Tucker, Jack, Maddie, Jazz and the red headed boy=**

**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**You could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

General Rickard didn't know what to do, his soldiers had taken the vans and driven off, he had two teenage boys pointing guns at him, and he had an angry family singing at him. He just didn't know what to do. All he did was look at the floor in defeat.

**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**You could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

As everyone stopped singing and the song ended, the red headed boy walked from the side and towards Rickard. When the red headed boy was close enough, the quickly put the gun to his side, and pulled his free hand backwards… within a second Rickard was on the floor.

You could hear the red headed boy shout, "You bastard!"

The Fenton's and Tucker stared in shock.

"You are the meanest, evillest, sickest, most twisted bastard on the planet…."

Rickard laid there on the floor, as he sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth, he chuckled, "and I thought you were just a simple boy."

"Shut up… you know nothing about me." The boy said quietly, however everyone could still hear him, even Danny had flown down to his parents so that he could hear what was happening more clearly.

"I know much about you… but there is much we cannot find about you."

"Why do you want to know about me?" the boy shouted, you could tell that he was starting to get angry.

"because you are from the same era as Miss Fenton/Phantom, the more we find out about you…" the General grabbed the boy and whispered into his ear, "the easier it will be to kill her."

The boy jumped back and breathed deeply, "You're lying…."

"Why would I lie?"

"YOU'RE LYING!" the boy shouted, holding up the gun to Rickard's head.

Danny's reactions kicked in, he flew to the boy and Rickard, grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him away. Once the boy was a safe distance away, Danny turned back around and walked over to Rickard. Danny grabbed him by the collar, and said, "If you ever come near or hurt my family again, you will know about it. Now beat it!"

He threw the General back at the ground… Rickard slowly stood up and turned around. He started to walk off. But once he was a far distance away, he turned around to everyone and shouted, "We will meet again, and at that time you will not be able to stop me from getting _her_!"

With that he jumped into a nearby van and drove off.

Back over with the Fenton's and Tucker, Danny and the red headed boy walked over to everyone. When they got there, Danny was immediately pulled into a hug by his mother and father. He couldn't help by hug back. After they let go of him, Danny wandered over to Jazz and gave her a hug. But then all three Fenton's looked at the red headed boy.

Jack asked, "Who are you? Because you seem very familiar…"

The red headed boy's mouth fell open; he then looked over to Danny, "Are your whole family clueless or something?"

Danny glared at the boy. On the other hand, Jazz was staring at the boy in great thought. She then came to her final conclusion, "Jake?"

The boy smiled and nodded.

Maddie and Jack's mouths hit the ground. Maddie stuttered, "Jake Manson?"

"Well technically yes." Jake smiled, "I had a small hair and eye colour change."

"WHY!?" Jazz shouted.

"Because I didn't have a choice…. Now I think we should talk about Danny being the ghost boy." He looked at Danny, who was standing next to Tucker.

Jack and Maddie looked over to their son with sad expressions, "Danny we are so sorry for hunting you and not being the parents you wished for."

Danny smiled, before changing back human, "Mum, dad, I couldn't wish for better parents."

The Fenton's had a huge group hug, before Tucker had to ruin it by saying, "Guys we have to help Sam!"

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because Lily is in trouble…."

"What's wrong with our Little Lily?" Maddie shouted in worry, she grabbed Tucker and shook him.

"Mum let go of Tucker!" Jazz and Danny shouted together.

Danny sighed, "Now what's with Lily?"

"The handcuff on her… is killing her."

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATE I HAVE JUST BEEN SO BUSY, I WILL TRY AND NEVER DO A REALLY LATE UPDATE AGAIN! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME? **

**Anyway...**

**Song: Teenagers by My Chemical Romance**

**This song was requested by Gothgirl01, so I hoped she liked it.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! And if you want a song for the next chapter, please either review or PM me, as I don't listen to many good songs and I am rubbish at picking good ones :) so you will be a huge help to me!**

**Laters! :)**


	22. DADDY!

**Here is chapter 22**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own the song!**

**I haven't had time to update because I have been super busy, and I'm on holiday at the moment. And I am gonna update all my stories :) thank you for all the review and follows I got recently! your the one's who made me post this chapter :)**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

"Lily breathe just breathe!" Sam shouted, the two girls were in Amity Park's Park, waiting from the others. Sam starting doing a breathing technique, in hope that Lily would copy her and calm down. As Lily was panicking and hyperventilating.

Yet Lily only slapped her face lightly, "FOR GOD'S SAKE SAM! I'M NOT IN LABOUR!

Lily screamed an ear piercing scream, which Sam flinched at.

The handcuff's yellow lights were flashing and electricity was forcing its way up Lily's arm, Lily's scream got louder and louder. She couldn't stop screaming. Sam had to cover her ears at one point; her screaming was just becoming unbearable.

"SAM!" Lily collapsed to the ground, out of breath from struggling against the handcuff, "HEEEEEELP MEEEEEE!" her voice cracked.

"Lily hold on, I've called Tucker. They should be here soon." Sam kneeled next to Lily and held her hand; Sam's skin tingled from the electricity passing around Lily's body.

"Please help me….." where the last few words that left Lily's mouth before she fainted from exhaustion.

"Lily? LILY!?" Sam shook her by the shoulders, "Lily wake up!" Sam panicked she shook Lily even harder, but Lily wouldn't wake up, Sam placed Lily on the soft ground. "Oh God, oh God, oh God."

Sam was the one panicking now.

She sat next to Lily and stroked her arm. When her hand came into contact with the handcuff, she quickly brought her hand away. The handcuff was burning hot.

"What the hell?" Sam whispered to herself. She slowly brought her hand back to the handcuff. As soon as she touched it, her hand sizzled as the sweat was evaporated off, it burnt her skin, leaving a red mark. Sam whispered, "Ouch."

She brought her hand to Lily's forehead to check her temperature…. As soon as their skins came into contact with each other, Sam felt extreme heat. She realised that Lily was burning up.

Sam had to cool her down; she had to think of an idea and quickly. Sam noticed that Lily was still wearing the soldier outfit, just like herself, and under that outfit, she had a prisoner suit on. Sam immediately grabbed the jumper of the soldier outfit and pulled it over her head. She did the same with the boots and trousers. Sam noticed that the prisoner suit was covered in sweat, Sam pulled off the thick orange top and trousers. All Lily was left in was a black short sleeved tight top and black underwear.

Sam laughed, Lily was not going to forgive her for doing this to her.

However Lily was still overheating.

Sam didn't know what to do, she had already taken enough of her clothes off, she remove any more.

Sam stood up and ran to the lake that they had a water fight in earlier that week; she pulled off her soldier outfits jacket and dunked it in the water. As the water ran across her burn she sighed in relief. She picked up the jacket and ran back to Lily; she placed the jacket over Lily's head. The jacket sizzled as the water evaporated from it.

"Lily please wake up." Sam breathed; she put her fingers to her neck to find a pulse. Her pulse was fast, too fast. "Oh Danny please hurry."

Sam didn't know what to do, she was stump. But there was one thing she was thinking. One thing that wouldn't leave her head: 'What is going on in Lily's mind?'

* * *

"_Hello?" Lily's voice echoed. She was floating in darkness, she didn't feel hot or cold, there was no air. No wind. Just darkness. "Is there anyone there?"_

_There was no noise either. Just the sound of Lily's voice echoing in the nothingness._

"_Is someone here? Please someone be here…." Lily looked around, nothing only nothing._

"_Lily…." A man's voice came, it was low and soft. Echoing around Lily._

"_Huh?" Lily turned around in the darkness, seeing nothing. "Who's there?"_

"_Don't you recognise my voice?" it came again, an echo in the darkness._

_Lily panicked, she screamed "SHOW YOUSELF!"_

"_My dear sweet Lily. Don't panic."_

"_Who are you?" Lily breathed deeply, trying not to scream._

"_Do you not recognise my voice?" the voice repeated._

_Lily was silent for a few seconds, "no…"_

"_Please remember me, I cannot help you otherwise."_

_Lily gasped, "Are you an angel?" she looked around in the darkness, still only to see nothing._

"_Not exactly, but I am always in your mind and have always been there for you."_

"_I…. I….."_

"_Lily, listen I will help you. I will help you through this darkness."_

"_But…."_

"_Lily please, let me help I'm am in your mind, I am here to help you, I am your Guardian Angel."_

_Everything fell silent, like he had said something he shouldn't have._

_Lily filled the darkness with her voice, "I want to try and save myself, but will you help me…. My way."_

_The voice said nothing in return._

_Lily closed her eyes, she heard music echo around her._

**Lily=**

_**Angel of darkness, angel of darkness**_

_**The world is in your hand**_

_**But I will fight until the end**_

_Lily wanted to live, but she needed help and this voice was the only thing that would help her. Yet she wanted to get out of here her way._

_**Angel of darkness, angel of darkness**_

_**Don't follow your commands**_

_**But I will fight and I will stand**_

_Lily knew that she would fight until the end of the world, and she would try and survive._

_**When darkness falls, pain is all**_

_**The Angel of Darkness, will leave behind**_

_**But I will fight**_

_Even if the voice didn't help her she would still try her best to fight and get out of there herself._

_**The love is lost, beauty and light**_

_**Have vanished from, garden of delight**_

_**The dreams are gone, midnight has come**_

_**The darkness is our new kingdom**_

_**Yeah**_

_But she realise that she was stuck here until the voice help here, she could leave without his help._

_**Angel of darkness, angel of darkness**_

_**The world is in your hand**_

_**But I will fight until the end**_

_**Angel of darkness, angel of darkness**_

_**Don't follow your commands**_

_**But I will fight and I will stand**_

_She wanted to leave and go home, but she also wanted to know whose voice this was. She recognised it so bad, but she couldn't put her finger on who he was._

_**Hunt goes on, deep in the night**_

_**Time to pray, down on your knees**_

_**You can't hide, from the, eternal light**_

_**Until my last, breath**_

_**I will fight I, will fight**_

_**I will fight I will fight**_

_**I will fight**_

_Lily would never give up, and as she sang, she could hear nothing but her voice echo around her._

_**Now realise, the stars they die**_

_**Darkness has fallen, paradise**_

_**But we'll be strong, and we will fight**_

_**Against the, creatures of the night**_

_**Angel of darkness, angel of darkness**_

_**The world is in your hand**_

_**But I will fight until the end**_

_The darkness wouldn't stop her she would get back home and she would try anything to do so._

_**Angel of darkness, angel of darkness**_

_**Don't follow your commands**_

_**But I will fight and I will stand**_

_As the song ended there was still no voice._

_Lily sighed she didn't know what to do. She then thought of something, was she dead? She let out a staggered breath. She put her hand to her heart, not knowing what she was going to find. She whispered to herself, "I can't be dead."_

"_My dear sweet flower, my calla, do not worry, you are not dead." The voice came. It was soft and comforting, like a parent would say to calm a child down._

"_Wait; there is only one person in my life who calls me that." Lily whispered to no one in particular, "but you can't be here, how are you here? The last time I saw you I was sort of dead!"_

"_I am here to help you, I could not be there for you, to show you from right and wrong, yet I have always been there for you. Just in different ways, than I should have been."_

"_Oh…."_

"_My dear Lily. Turn around."_

_Lily was confused at first, but then she turned around, and saw someone she hadn't seen in about three years. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. The figure came closer to Lily, until he was right in front of her._

_Lily quickly hugged him, she never wanted to let go, as tears fell from her eyes she let a word pass through her lips; "Daddy."_

"_Shh, my little calla, I am her."_

"_Daddy, please don't leave me."_

"_Shhhh, I am always in your mind Lily, my flower. I will always be in you. I am a part of you, and so is your mother." He stroked her head, to calm Lily down._

"_Daddy, I want to come home."_

"_You can Lily, not yet; you and Jake still have work to do."_

"_But… But…"_

"_Shh my baby." He soothed her, "But it's time for you to wake up."_

"_Huh? What?" Lily panicked, "No daddy! NO! I want to stay with you! DADDY!"_

"_Wake up Lily, wake up!" her dad disappeared, "WAKE UP!"_

* * *

"WAKE UP LILY! WAKE UP!" a voice came into Lily's ears. "WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Her eyes flashed open, she screamed, "DADDY!"

She sat up, she was breathing in deep exhaustion. She looked around, seeing everyone, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Danny and a red-headed Jake. She looked at her arm; a burned patch of skin was where the handcuff should have been.

Lily brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Tears fell from her eyes, "Daddy, please come back."

Jake looked at Lily, he knew something, Lily wanted to go back home. And not the home here. She missed him.

"Daddy, please come back." She cried more.

Danny walked up to her and kneeled down; he rested a hand on her shoulder and spoke to her softly, "Lily please come home, will fix you up and you'll be back to normal before you know it."

However o Lily the vice sounded too similar, she shot he head up and looked into Danny's eyes, "Daddy?"

She noticed it was Danny.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Danny."

Danny chuckled, "it's okay. Come on lets go home."

Lily smiled and nodded. Everyone stood up and started walking back to the Fenton's home. However Jake grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her back a second.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes." She looked at his hair, and grinned, "Nice hair."

Jake turned pick in the cheeks, "Thanks…. Lily you do know that your only dressed in a top and underwear, right?"

"Huh?" she looked down, only seein the clothes Jack descibed, he face tinged pink. She moaned quietly, "Sam..."

Lily then looked passed Jake and at the floor.

"You saw him didn't you?" Jake asked.

Lily closed her eyes and nodded.

"Clockwork isn't going to be happy about this."

"I know but what are we going to do?" she looked over to Danny and Sam, "time is still changing and it's only a matter of time before they find out about us."

"I know, but all we can do is wait."

"Jake I-"

"HEY ARE YOU TWO COMING!" Tucker yelled, cutting Lily off.

Jake and Lily look over to him, but quickly back at each other, before running back to the group.

* * *

**Really sorry that I haven't been able to update and I will try and update ASAP.**

**Btw I am running out of songs, so please review if you want a song :)**

**This song was chosen by PhanGirl135. **

**Song: Angel of Darkness by Alex C. Feat Yasmin K.**

**Please REVIEW **

**Laters**


	23. TWISTER!

**Here is another chapter! :)**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own the song**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

* * *

'Home...' Lily thought, she was walking next to Jake... Silently. She hadn't said anything since the Park.

"Well here we are..." Jack boomed happily, they were outside Fenton Works, he walked up the steps and opened the door. Everyone slowly walked into the house. And then into the lounge. They sat down of the seats in silent, no one had any idea what to say.

They just sat there in silence.

"Danny? Lily?" Maddie started.

The two youngest Fentons looked up at her.

"How long?" She took a breath, "how long have you been lying to us?"

"Since we were 14..." Danny answered. Lily didn't say anything though, she just stood up from the chair she was sat on and walked away.

Everyone watched her. All apart from Jake who got up from his seat and followed her.

"What's going to happen to her?" Tucker asked around the quiet room.

Everyone shrugged.

"She's lived through something traumatising, it will be a surprise if she ever go back to normal." Jazz stated. But then she realised something; "What will everyone in the town now think?"

"What do you mean Jazz?" Maddie asked.

"You heard on the TV mum; they're all supposed to be missing, they know about Lily and Danny's secret and one of them is wanted by the police."

"We're just going to have to grin and bare it." Sam answered. She was sat next to Danny, holding his hand. "Wait a second, what do you mean one of us is wanted by the police?"

"Oh." Maddie said with sorrow, "Mayor Masters is missing. And they think that Jake was the one who took him."

"Vlad is dead." A voice came from the stairs.

Everyone turned to look. It was Jake.

"What do you mean?! Vladdie can't be dead!" Jack shouted in anger.

"Don't look at me, I didn't kill him..." Jake's eyes narrow at the floor, "though I should have."

"You... You..." Maddie didn't know what to say.

"WHO KILLED HIM?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know..." Jake sighed, "I was unconscious at the time, all I know is that I woke up and he was gone. Dead. Got on a train to hell, for all I care."

"JAKE! That is no way to talk!" Maddie shouted.

"Listen Mrs Fenton!" Jake stomped from the stairs to the middle of the room, "I don't care about him, he tried to kill me, he tried to killed Danny, he tried to kill Lily, he tried to kill Sam, he tried to kill Tucker! And if you think I'm going to care when he dies you have another thing coming! I am freaking glad that I don't have to see his ugly, good for nothing, ghostly face ever again!"

Everyone's mouths had fallen open at Jake's outburst.

"I'm... I'm..." Jake tried to get some words out, "I'm so sorry..."

Jake walked backwards and sat on the sofa next to Jazz.

It took Maddie a good five minutes to get over her shock, before she spoke again, "it's okay Jake, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No Mrs Fenton, it was me... It was wrong to say that stuff about you college friend, I won't say anything like that again, I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway."

"Jake, is this another thing you red hair is doing for you?" Sam asked.

He turned to her, "what do you mean..."

"I mean you never used to apologise... You did used to have outbursts but you would never apologise."

Jake laughed lightly and then nodded.

"What is with the rapid change in eye and hair colour?" Jazz asked.

"Oh Jake had an accident!" Tucker teased.

"Oh shut up Tucker!" Jake defended himself.

Everyone laughed.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps, they all turned and looked to the door way. Lily was stook there, dressed and cleaned up. The only thing that looked ood about her way that she still had her white hair, green eyes and a faint glow around her. Other than that she looked normal. She walked over to a chair and sat down, a fair distance away from everyone else.

"Lily?" Danny asked, "why are you still in ghost form?"

Lily sighed, "I'm too weak to change."

"Oh..."

No one had any idea what to say.

"So who's up for Twister?" Jack shouted happily.

"What?"

"Huh?"

Voices came from around the room.

"Well we all need to pick up our spirits so let's have a game of Twister!"

Everyone laughed, and Jack was already getting the game set up in the middle of the room.

Lily smiled and stood up, she walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Danny, he looked at her and lifted his hand up to her shoulder, he then leaned in and whispered into her ear, "are you okay now?"

Lily smiled, "never better."

"OK! Who's spinning first?" Jack grinned.

"I will!" Jazz smiled, she took the spinner from her dad and got ready.

"Is everyone in?" Maddie asked.

Funnily enough everyone nodded.

They then stood up from the sofa and gathered around the mat... All apart from Jake and Lily, who stayed sat on the sofa. Jake moved from the other side of the sofa, to be next to Lily.

Whilst the game started, they had a conversation:

"You know it will get easier." Jake said.

"What will? Life?" Lily questioned.

Jake smiled and nodded, "yes."

"JAKE! RED LEFT FOOT!" Jazz interrupted.

Jake got up from the sofa, took his shoes off and put his left foot on a red circle.

Lily laughed. Then she stood up.

"LILY! RIGHT FOOT GREEN!"

She wondered over to the mat and put her foot on the green. She was right in from of Jake, facing him. She blushed.

Then from out of the blue, they all started to hear music. All the girls grinned, all in unison.

**Sam and Lily=**

**Well you know everything gonna be a breeze**

**At the end will no doubt justify the means **

**You can fix any problem with the slightest ease**

**(Yes please)**

They were singing together. While playing Twister. Life was starting to get better.

"DANNY! RIGHT HAND BLUE!" Jazz was still shouting out in the song.

**Jazz and Maddie=**

**But you might find out it'll go to your head**

**When you write a report, on a book you've never read **

**And with the snap of your fingers, you can make your bed! **

**(That's what I said)**

But life wasn't that easy, there was no such thing as magic.

"DAD! LEFT FOOT BLUE!"

However with this many bad things happening, good had to happen. It was the only thing that would help everyone.

"MUM! RIGHT HAND YELLOW!"

**Maddie, Jazz, Lily and Sam=**

**Everything is not what it seems **

**When you can get what you wanted in your wildest dreams **

**You might run into trouble if you go to extremes**

**Because everything is not what it seems**

'Everything is going to get better' Lily kept repeating in her mind, and that was just it, over time everything would get better.

"TUCKER! RIGHT HAND YELL!"

But if life changed to fast it could upset the future and that was something that couldn't happen.

"DANNY! LEFT FOOT RED!"

**Sam and Lily=**

**Everything is not what it seems, **

**When you can have all you want by the simplest of means**

**Be careful not to mess with the balance of things **

**Because everything is not...what it seems**

As the song ended everyone smiled at ench other.

After playing Twister for ten minutes people we starting to lose the game and fall over the only people left was Sam, Maddie and Jazz.

Everyone else got out some way or the other.

The game continued for another five minutes before they were exhausted and gave up.

It looked like Jack was right, playing Twister did lift up everyones spirits...

* * *

**This chapter is finally done, thanks for reading :D**

**Song: Everything is not what it seems by Selena Gomez**

**And the song was chosen by princessbinas!**

**I hope you like this chapter :)**


	24. Normal

**Here is chapter 24**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own the song**

**Thanks for reviewing! And enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

It was getting late. Maddie and Jack didn't want to sent the teens home, that and they were still supposed to be missing.

Tucker, Sam, Danny, Jake and Lily, were all going to sleep downstairs in the lounge to keep each other company. But Lily had other ideas... She quickly ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

"What's with her?" Tucker asked.

"Don't know..." Danny answered, "we should just give her a few minutes alone she's been through a lot."

"I agree with Danny." Jake sighed, "we will never know what they truly did to her, as she won't say a word. All we can do is hope that she can pull herself through this."

"I feel so sorry for her..." Sam spoke up, "she's lost everything but you, Jake."

"Jake go and talk to her." Danny pushed Jake away.

"But... But... I thought you said you were gonna give her a few minutes to her self!"

"Well, we lied! So go!"

"What why can you go?" Jake shouted.

"Because your the one who loves her!" Tucker laughed.

Jake fell silent, he didn't know what to say, at the same time he turned a deep red colour.

"Oooo someone's blushing." Sam teased.

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not! And I will not go and see her until you give me a valid reason why I should!"

"JAKE GO!" All three friends shouted at the young red head. Jake jumped up in shock and ran out the room, his three friend laughed, as he went up the stairs. Jake took every step slow.

He finally got upstairs. All the doors were shut, meaning Maddie, Jack and Jazz had already gone to bed. Lily's door was shut to, but Jake doubted that she would be asleep, she had gone through to much in one day, it would be a miracle if she ever could get to sleep again.

Jake slowly walked up to Lily's bedroom and lightly knocked on the door.

He got no answer.

He stood there for a few minutes not knowing what to do, finally after many minutes, he placed his hand on the door handle. He turned it, the door slowly opened to reveal a dark room, the only light coming from the full more through the open window.

Sticking his head through the gap between the door and wall, he looked around the room, he managed to see Lily, she was sat in the window sill. Her legs near her chest. And her head on her knees.

Jake slipped into the room, shutting the door lightly behind him. Lily turned her head on her knees to look at Jake. At the sight of her glistening eyes the teenage boy couldn't move.

"Lily are you okay?"

"My life is over..." She whispered while taking short shallow breaths.

"What do you mean?"

Tears starting falling from her dull ectoplasmic green eyes, "I've ruined everything, nothing will ever be the same, Danny's secret is out because of my carelessness and the future is not going to be the same. I'm so sorry. I just am. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Lily it's not your fault."

She looked up into the clear night sky, the only thing visible was the moon, "It is and because of me, not even the moon looks the same through my eyes and it never will again. The nights I will now live will be fill with terror. They're are going to come for me and they are going to find me and this time they will succeed in killing me."

"Lily don't ever think like that!" Jake walked up to the window sill and sat opposite to his best friend.

"Why shouldn't I?!" She screamed at him, tear rapidly descending from her bloodshot eyes.

"Because this will never help you get back to normal!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we can all try and help you but you must be the one who decides to make the change in you life to get you back to the way you were, before the stupid soldiers took you away from me!"

Lily fell silent.

Some music started, Jake looked at Lily with his small smile on his lips:

**Jake=**

**This is a night**

**Like none before**

**I knew it when you opened up the door**

**With a look to paint the sky**

**Let me read between the lines in your eyes**

**Tonight**

She knew Jake was right, but the truth was that Lily was too scared, she didn't know what to do, she was just giving up.

**It****'****s the event**

**We dreamed about**

**Where we whispered all the words they****'****re shouting out**

**And now it****'****s one two three four**

**Tonight**

Tonight was the night they had to sort out all the problems. Jake knew that he could help Lily, they had been friends for so long that he could always be there to help pull her through situations that would almost kill her.

**I****'****m with you when the lights go down**

**Take my hand I****'****m all yours now**

**I know you****'****re the only one**

**That would never lead me on**

**I****'****m with you when the lights go down**

**Cuz you****'****re the one and**

**Only you****'****re the one and...**

At the beginning on the chorus, Lily lunged forward and crashed into Jake giving him a hug. She buried her face in his chest.

**The only one**

**Who keeps it here**

**In each moment as the voices disappear**

**The audience stands**

**The band begins**

**And it****'****s one two three four**

**Tonight**

Jake turned his crush round so that she was sat on his lap, leaning against his chest. He smiled, he had to get Lily to believe in herself.

**I****'****m with you when the lights go down**

**Take my hand I****'****m all yours now**

**I know you****'****re the only one**

**That would never lead me on**

**I****'****m with you when the lights go down**

**Take my hand I****'****m all yours now**

**Cuz you****'****re the one and...**

Jake wrapped his arms around Lily's stomach, he would never let go of her, as long as she was in danger.

**Only you****'****re the one**

**Only you****'****re the one**

The teens looked out the window and gazed up at at moon. Now that Lily thought about it, it looked magical, just like it did before all the bad things that had happened to her.

**I****'****m with you when the lights go down**

**Take my hand I****'****m all yours now**

**I know you****'****re the only one**

**That would never lead me on**

**I****'****m with you when the lights go down**

**Take my hand I****'****m all yours now**

**You****'****re the one and**

**Only you****'****re the one and...**

The teenage Ghost Girl was now smiling, she was smiling because she knew her best friend would always be their, through life and death, through pain and love, and through family and friendship.

**You****'****re the one and****…**

**Only you****'****re the one and...**

As the song ended, Lily leaned back into Jake, closing her eyes, she was tired. And her best friend voice was helping her sleep silently, wothou any nightmare, for the first time in days.

Jake stroked Lily pixie cut white hair back in place, she smiled. Then as if on cue a white ring formed around Lily's feet, the ring travelled up her body, Jake grinned as now a familliar human girl was now alseep on his lap.

She was still in the same clothes from the day she had had been taken. Jake chuckled silently. Yet he still did not worry, he just moved his head to the wall, so that he was comfy and closed his eyes. He soon fell into the light sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Song: Only Your The One by Lifehouse**

**The song was chosen by Shayla (Guest)**

**Hope you like this chapter, please review!**


	25. Back to School Tomorrow

**Welcome to chapter 25!**

**I hope you liked the last chapter :)**

**Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own the song.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Downstairs Danny, Sam and Tucker was talking.

"So what do you think has happened?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Tucker answered, "they are both hormonal teenagers sooo... There is quite a bit they can get up too if you get what I mean."

"TUCKER!" Danny and Sam shouted together.

"What, you know I'm joking!"

"Yeah we know," Sam spoke up, "but if Lily... Or Jake for that matter heard you say that. Either of them would gladly hit or kick you in the balls without hesitation. And Lily always wears Goth boots and Jake mainly always wears steel toed boots, so watch out."

Tucker's eyes widened.

"She told you man!" Danny laughed, slapping Tucker's back.

"Ha... Ha ha..." Tucker sighed, "hey Sam, Danny... Have you realised how much Lily is like both of you? Not just Danny, she is so much like Sam. However because she is Danny's twin, I would have thought that would be very similar to him and that she wouldn't be like Sam is so many ways."

"Yeah." Danny whispered, "I have noticed."

"I haven't!" Sam frowned, "explain..."

"Well, it's just little things really; umm for example, she's vegetarian." Tucker tried explaining.

"Tucker that's because she allergic to meat."

"Yeah Sam I know that, but where in Danny's family does that come from? Normally is one sibling is allergic to something the other would have the same or a similar allergy, yet Danny has none."

"Oh..."

"Then she's also good at sport (like Sam), has a bad temper (like Sam), the same style (Goth like Sam), she is also ambidextrous (like Sam) and even a similar face. Look at the big picture lovebirds, Lily is more like Sam than Danny."

"Urgh, Tucker, just shut up." Danny growled, "it's late let's just talk about this tomorrow."

"Fine." Tucker yawned. He leaned back on the sofa and almost immediately was snoring softly.

"Hey Sam, you okay." Danny asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but how have I not noticed that."

"I don't know."

There was an awkward silence in the air.

"I need some air, I'll be back in a few minutes." Sam stood up and walked out the room, Danny didn't want her to be alone, so her got up and followed her.

Sam walked out the front door and was now sat on the bottom step of Danny's front porch. The ghost boy slowly walked up to her and sat next to her and put a arm over her shoulder. Sam leaned onto Danny and she smiled.

They bother took a quick look around to Lily's bedroom window. It was dark but they still managed to see two figures asleep on the window sill.

They both smiled as they turned back around. "Looks like tomorrow is going to be a good day." Sam smirked.

"I agree." Danny grinned back.

At that moment some music started:

**Sam=**

**Sitting up on the roof**

**Sneaking a smoke by the chimney**

**Checking out the moon**

**And the city lights**

**He takes off his flannel shirt**

**And he drapes it around her shoulders**

**Slides up behind her and holds on tight**

**And she says**

**"I don't want this night to end**

**Why does it have to end?"**

Sam knew that with help lily would be better soon and the perfect person to help her was Jake.

**Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I-10**

**Baton Rouge, **

**LSU**

**18 years in her rear-view**

**He's got a Friday pay check lined up down the block**

**At daddy's shop**

**It ain't much but its a job**

**They've been dreading this moment all summer long**

**The night before**

**Life goes on**

And it was true, life does go on, life had to continue and happen. But if the right things happened life would be good with no worries for anyone.

**Oooh**

**A tear falls off her cheek and**

**Right when it hits his arm he says**

**"Come on baby**

**Let's get outta here"**

**They take one last drive around town**

**And man it**

**Already looks different**

**He bangs the wheel and says**

**"Life ain't fair**

**And this growing up stuff man I don't know**

**I just don't wanna let you go"**

Both Danny and Sam knew that Lily was young and she still had her life ahead of her. However she had almost been killed about four times in the last week or so. And that just showed everyone to cherish what you have.

**Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I-10 **

**Baton Rouge **

**LSU**

**18 years in her rear-view**

**He's got a Friday pay check lined up down the block**

**At daddy's shop**

**It ain't much but its a job**

**They've been dreading this moment all summer long**

**The night before**

**Life goes on**

With Jake everything would be fine, no one could upset the Ghost Girl. And that's just what everyone wanted, for life to go back to normal, yet, with the Phantoms out of the bag. Danny and Sam didn't think that was going to happen anytime soon.

**Yeah that's what my momma told me**

**And just like those kids**

**I didn't wanna listen to no one**

**Yea there's nothing you can do**

**There's nothing you can say**

**And I know how it feels when love goes away**

Sam wanted Lily to have a love, like she did. Sam had Danny, Tucker had Valerie, Sam wanted Lily to have Jake. She knew that without Danny she wouldn't be able to live with herself, so she didn't know how Lily was coping.

**Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I-10 **

**Baton Rouge**

**LSU**

**18 years in her rear-view**

**He's got a Friday pay check lined up down the block**

**At daddies shop**

**It ain't much but its a job**

**They've been dreading this moment all summer long**

**But here it is**

**They don't have long**

**The night before**

**Life goes on**

**Yeah e yeah e yeah e yeah e yeahhhh**

As the song ended Danny hugged Sam tighter. Sam did a giggle and closed her eyes, "you ready to go back in now?" Danny asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh just so you know, my mum and dad are sending us all back to school tomorrow."

"What why?"

"They want your families."

"But what about Jake? He's wanted by the police, do you think school is just going to let him waltz into school?"

"Mum and dad are sorting that out, they are going to be Jake's alibi and also Jake is going to pretend that he saw the real kidnapper, so he will be out the dark."

"Who is he going to pretend he saw kidnapping Vlad?"

Danny grinned, "Plasmius!"

Sam laughed, "okay, you got me, let's go inside."

Danny stood up and held out his hand for Sam, she smiled and took it. Danny pulled her up and into a hug. Sam giggled again. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day!

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I know I have put up three in one go and well, it got a little weird but I hope you liked this chapter :)**

**Song: The Night Before (Life goes on) by Carrie Underwood.**

**And the song was chosen by Shadowsgirl3214**

**Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Please review.**


	26. New Teenagers

**Another chapter for this story, me hope you like :)**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own the song.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Maddie asked the five teenagers in front of her. They had all got up, washed, dressed and they were all now ready for their first day back at school.

"Yeah... We're ready." Danny said, looking at everyone.

Sam grabbed his hand lightly and squeezed it. She was happy that they were going to try and get everything back to normal.

Tucker just grinned, nodding his head like a madman. He had his bag... Which happened to be full of all his techy thingys.

Jake nodded, he scratched his head lightly, he had hidden all his bright red hair under a dark green beanie hat, and he had quite a lot of hair, meaning it was annoying him... Quite a lot.

And Lily was smiling for the first time in days, she had got dressed like normal, however wearing a long sleeved polo neck and jeans to cover up all of her torture cuts, which we're amazingly already starting to heal. However you could still see a few scratches and bruises on her face, but other than that she was back to normal. She was back to her human self again, meaning black hair and light blue eyes.

"Okay, off you go." Maddie smiled as she held the front door for them. As they all walked past her and down the road, before Lily made it out the door, Maddie stood between the exit and Lily. She sighed then spoke: "Lily, I know this may be hard for you, and you may go through so hard things today. But what I want you to know is that if you need me to get you so you have more time at home, just call me and I will immediately come and get you."

Lily beamed a huge smile, "thank you, I will never forget what you've done for me."

"Lily I just want you to believe in your self, I don't want you to think that just because Danny and everyone else can be brave and not cry. It doesn't mean you have to be like that too, if you need to cry, my shoulder is always here."

"Thank you."

"Right now you better leave, the others are gonna get suspicious." She chuckled.

Lily grinned, she gave maddie a quick hug and ran out the door. The others were waiting for her half way down the road. Once she caught up with them they all looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"What did she want?" Jake asked.

"Nothing." She lied. "Let's get to school I don't think anyone would be happy if we were late... Which reminds me; does anyone know we're going back to school?"

"Yes." Danny answered her, "mum called the school, they know we're going back."

"Ok." Lily sighed, it was going to be a hard day. The last time she had been at Caspar High was when she gave her Phantom side away. What made it worse was that she had maybe given Danny's secret away as well. And she hated the fact that she had done that to him.

As they neared school, everyone became nervous. Sam took Danny's hand again.

They finally got to school...

When Lily walked onto the grounds, many heads turned and looked at her, she cautiously bit her lip. Voices could be heard all around and she was sure that they were all aimed at her.

Yet she ignored them, she took off in a fast walk, overtaking everyone. Danny met her eyes as she walked passed him and Sam, she had a look of worry. Jake was walking slowly behind everyone, he was embarrassed of his red hair still, that's why he had the hat. Tucker was as perky as normal! Hitting buttons on his PDA and looking forward to seeing Valerie.

Lily was at the schools doors now, she slowly pushed the door on the left open. She stuck her head through the gap and looked around.

It was full.

Full to the brink with teenagers.

She shut the door, turned around and took a very deep breath. Danny and Sam were looking at her with concern.

Sam spoke, "you don't have to do this you know."

"I know Sam," Lily answered, "but it's not a matter of 'having' to... It's a matter a 'wanting' to."

Sam smiled and so did Lily. Then she turned back to the door and walked in.

Immediately heads turned to her, gasps were heard and also voices, such as 'OMG it's Lily Phantom!' Or 'Look it's the Ghost girl! Or 'it's Lily Phantom, I must get her number!"

But Lily ignored them all, she walked passed many drooling boys, blushing boys and jealous girls... Well she was one of the least popular people in the entire school, but this changed everything.

She eventually got to her locker and turned the lock, she struggled to remember her numbers. After three goes of trial and error she managed to get her locker open. She put away her bag and grabbed the things she needed for her first lessons, which was Sports and English. Once she had everything, she closed her locker and started walking to the Sports Hall.

Danny silently watched as his sister disappeared around the corner, he turned to Sam and whispered, "she will be okay... Won't she?

"Danny," Sam answered, "she's a Fenton. She will be fine. But I think we have to worry about Jake at the moment."

"Why?"

"He can't get his locker open..." They both turned to look at Jake, he was losing patiences with his locker as he couldn't remember the combination. He started banging on the metal door, but it still didn't open. He was getting so frustrated that he pulled his arm back getting ready to punch. Sam immediately intervened, "WHOA JAKE! Calm down."

"But this stupid locker won't open..."

"Did you do the right combination?"

Jake was silent for a few seconds, "probably not."

"Then that's your problem." Sam walked over to his locker and grabbed the lock, she started turning it. Within a few seconds there was a ping and Jake's locker opened.

Jake's mouth fell open, "how do you know that?"

"It's not hard; it's Lily's birthday and a number on the end..."

"Show off." Jake breathed.

Sam just laughed, "come on get your stuff, and let's get to the hall."

They all collected there things for Sport and headed to the changing rooms. The boys went into their changing room, while Sam met up with Lily who was already theirs.

"Hey Lily, you okay?" Sam asked she had already changed, so she decided to look for her, she found her changing.

Lily was standing in her sports shorts and bra, she was trying to pull the sports top over her head, yet wasn't doing so well, "umm... Sam do you mind giving me a hand?"

Sam laughed and walked up to Lily, she pulled the top down for her.

"Thanks." Lily pulled her arms through the sleeves. She then stuffed every other item of clothing into the locker. "Okay ready to go?"

Sam smiled and nodded, they then exited the changing room, in the hall they couldn't see Tucker, Danny or Jake, meaning they were still getting changed or trying to get Jake to take his beanie hat off. Once Sam and Lily were stood with the other teens in the hall, Lily started hearing voices from the other people in the class. Lily turned away from them and faced the wall. Until someone spoke to her:

"Hey Lily." It was a boy's voice, Lily turned around. She had to take a step back, she was face to face with Dash.

"What do you want?" She said harshly.

"I want you to be mine."

Lily took more steps back, "no thanks, I'm fine thank you." Then she added quietly, "I don't really want to hurl."

"OKAY STUDENTS!" A voice interrupted everyone, it was Miss Tetslaff. "YOU KNOW THE DRILL FITNESS TODAY!" Everyone groaned. "WHEN YOU COMPLETED AN ACTIVITY, MARK IT OFF, ON YOUR NAME, ON THE SHEET, ON THE WALL!"

With that she walked over to the side of the hall to see who wasn't doing the work. Lily noticed that everyone was now out of the changing rooms, even Danny, Tucker and Jake. The three boys stayed together, going to their first activity, while Sam and Lily stayed together and went to a different activity.

The girls ended up doing chin ups on the bar. Once they had don't the required amount, Lily circled up, so that her hips were on the bar.

"Hey Lily I'm going to mark that activity off, I'll be right back." Sam walked off when Lily nodded.

Lily then back-hip-circled and then slid of the bar. She then stood in front of the bar and waited for Sam to come back. But someone started talking to her:

"Lily?" She turned round to see a brown haired and brown eyed boy.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah I was wondering if you would like to sit with me at lunch."

"Um no..." Lily then walked away.

But another boy came up to her, it was Kwan, "hi Lily would like to be with us Jocks at lunch.

"No. Nothing would revolt me more." She walked away again. However each time she walked away another boy would come up to her and ask her out.

Until finally she had enough. She screamed in anger. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at her...

And she started singing:

**Lily=**

**Puttin****'**** my defences up**

'**Cause I don****'****t wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**I think I****'****d have a heart attack**

She spun around in a circle and looked at every boy who had come up to her and asked her out. They were idiots who only wanted her because she was Phantom. And she wanted it to stop. She wanted to go back to being unpopular...

**Never put my love out on the line**

**Never said yes to the right guy**

**Never had trouble getting what I want**

**But when it comes to you, I****'****m never good enough**

No one knew who she was sing about... But everyone was shocked that she would close of her love to everyone.

**When I don****'****t care**

**I can play ****'****em like a Ken doll**

**Won****'****t wash my hair**

**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**

Lily could mess with boys, she could make them think one thing when she meant the other. She was still staring at the boys in the class... Until she pointed at a random boy;

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**

**Paint my nails and wear high heels**

**Yes, you make me so nervous**

**And I just can****'****t hold your hand**

She hated boy who changed girls for them, it just wasn't fair... Why would a boy do the to a girl. Oh yeah because most of the are selfish jerks. However for one second Lily's eyes met Jake's and he held her stare.

**You make me glow, but I cover up**

**Won****'****t let it show, so I****'****m**

**Puttin****'**** my defences up**

**'Cause I don****'****t wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**I think I****'****d have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

Jake was trying to work out why she would do this, why didn't she want to love someone. Did she think that every boy wanted her just because she was Phantom?

**Never break a sweat for the other guys**

**When you come around, I get paralysed**

**And every time I try to be myself**

**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

Lily took some steps towards Jake, she couldn't speak to him, she just got nervous and they right words wouldn't come out. They would be stuck.

**It's just not fair**

**Pain's more trouble than love is worth**

**I gasp for air**

**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

Lily looked away from Jake and back to the rest of the boys... She knew that you had to hurt to get the true meaning of real love... But real love only comes once and you have to catch that once.

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**

**Paint my nails and wear perfume**

**For you. Make me so nervous**

**And I just can****'****t hold your hand**

Boys were so demanding, they wanted everything for themselves, nothing could stop them, unless the girl stood up to them and said: "NO!"

**You make me glow, but I cover up**

**Won****'****t let it show, so I****'****m**

**Puttin****'**** my defences up**

**'Cause I don****'****t wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**I think I****'****d have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

Lily didn't want to love, everything had changed in her heart, she just wanted to live... Her eyes managed to link back with Jake.

**The feelings are lost in my lungs**

**They****'****re burning, I****'****d rather be numb**

**And there****'****s no one else to blame**

**So scared I take off in a run**

**I****'****m flying too close to the sun**

**And I burst into flames**

She was scared she didn't want to hurt Jake yet it was the only way she could stay safe. Lily fell to the floor, she put her head on her knees but kept singing...

**You make me glow, but I cover up**

**Won****'****t let it show, so I****'****m**

**Puttin****'**** my defences up**

'**Cause I don****'****t wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**I think I****'****d have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

Jake stood away from the crowd and walked towards Lily as she was singing the last parts on the song, but as she song ended, he crouched down put a hand on her shoulder. Her head immediately shot up...

"Lily are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm sorry." She jumped up from the floor and ran out of of the hall, leaving everyone silent.

Sam ran up to Jake and whispered into his ear "I'll go after her..." And Sam followed Lily out of the hall.

Everyone was silent for a few more minutes, until Miss Tetslaff spoke; "right now that that drama is over I have a notice for you all."

Everyone looked at her.

"We have two new students today." Miss Tetslaff stood to the side to reveal two teenagers.

Jake gasped.

A boy with pale skin with freckles, bright orange hair that was styled exactly like Jake's, but shorter and dull green eyes stood there in the school sports kit. The girl standing next to him was also pale skinned with freckles, bright blonde hair that was long and bright aqua eyes, also wearing a school sports kit.

"Class this is Jennifer Clark and James Nightly. They will be joining us."

Jake felt faint...

Tucker and Danny looked at each other, "Danny?" Tucker whispered, "isn't Jake's real surname Nightly?"

"Yeah he told me himself," Danny whispered back, "this is either a really big coincidence, or something here isn't right."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you liked.**

**Song: Heart Attack by Demi Lovato**

**Song was chosen by Guest.**

**Hope you like this chapter, please look out for the next one :)**

**Btw: I am a gymnast, so I know what Lily does on the bar.**


	27. FAINTED!

**Welcome to this new chapter, I know I haven't updated in a while, and that is because I have been very busy. I am updating a few chapters at once to this story, because I'm just finding it easier to do that.**

**I don't own the song**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

* * *

"Jake?" Danny waved a hand in front of the shocked teenagers face, "hello? Is Jake in there?"

"I feel a bit..." Jake swayed backwards slightly, "light headed..."

The next thing anyone knew was that Jake had fallen to the floor, he had fainted. Right in the middle of the school sports hall. Everyone turned to look at him. Some laughed, some gasped in shock.

Tucker and Danny were immediately at his side. Miss Tetslaff bounded across the hall in just a few steps. "What happened?" She demanded.

"I don't know, he just collapsed." Danny answered in panic.

"Is he in the recovery position?" A voice came from behind the sports teacher, the voice has an accent of some sort. Tetslaff stood to the side to see who was talking. Tucker and Danny looked up as well, the person who was talking was the blonde girl who had just arrived.

"Recovery position?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." The girl replied. She stepped forwards, kneeling down next to the unconscious boy, she then turned him on his side putting him in the position. She then looked at Danny; "you need to stay awake in health class."

Tucker laughed. It was true, Danny did sleep in health class. But she did not have to know that.

"Thanks." Danny smiled.

"No problem." She held her hand out, "I'm Jennifer. And this is my boyfriend James."

"I'm Danny and this is Tucker." Danny shook Jennifer's hand, "oh and this unconscious Red-Head is Jake."

Tucker sniggered at what Danny said.

"Do you have a problem with red heads?" Another voice came, it sounded oddly similar to Jake's, yet had an accent, just like Jennifer's... Tucker and Danny looked up and to who was speaking. James was the one who was talking. And he didn't look happy.

"Um no, no, no." Tucker grinned, trying to save himself, "he just wasn't a red head before."

"And that still makes it okay for you to annoy him because he has bright red hair?" He flicked his neon orange hair out of his left eye.

Just like Jake does...

"No! No! Of course not!" Tucker stuttered.

"Well then don't pick on him, you don't have the right, even if you are his friend. Just because he decided to change his hair colour to red, doesn't give him a 'pick on me' card."

Tucker turned his head to Danny and mumbled, "but Jake didn't chose to turn to a red head and boy doesn't he remind you of Jake?"

Danny just nodded and frowned curiously, there was something fishy going on here, and Danny was determined to find out what it was.

"So what happened to him?" Miss Tetslaff interrupted the conversation.

"I don't know he just fainted!" Danny shouted as he came out of own thoughts..

"Ok, everyone back to there activities!" Tetslaff scared everyone, they all ran to there rightful places in the hall.

"Mr Foley, Fenton. Please give Manson some space."

Danny and Tucker shuffled back.

"Okay just leave him there don't try to move him, he will probably wake up soon. So keep an eye on him, when he wakes up call me." With that Miss Tetslaff walked away. Taking the two new students with her. When she was back at her side of the hall, she told them what was going on and how the sports system worked. With that she sent then to an activity.

"So we just have to leave him? Great..." Danny slumped backwards, using his hands for support. Tucker sighed, he relaxed after the conversation he had with James, it's kind of scared him.

Tucker got lost in his own thoughts; 'For a ginger teen, he sure is freaking scary! The only person I know who is that scary with bright coloured hair is... Jake. Why does everything about those two kids lead back to Jake?'

"Hey? Danny?" Tucker tried starting a conversation, "where do you think they're from?"

"Don't know, I can't work out their accents." He let out a chuckle, "Sam would know."

"Yeah... Wait were on earth did she go?"

"Oh she followed Lily, remember? Lily sung a song, then broke down crying and ran out the room."

"Oh yeah, why do you think people haven't figured you out yet, I mean what the TV said-"

Danny cut him off; "I don't know, but let's not worry about that for the moment. Oh look there's Sam!"

Sam entered the Sports hall and saw her friend, but seeing Jake on the floor, she just thought Jake was pretending to be out of breath to get out of work. He hated sports...

She ran up to the boys, "hey guys, Lily's gonna be okay, she just taking a breather out- what the hell happened to Jake!?"

"You just realised he was on the floor unconscious?" Tucker raised an eyebrow to his female friend.

"I thought he was faking it!"

"Well he isn't, he's seriously collasped! And Tetslaff said to leave him."

"Well what made him collaspe?" Sam kneeled down next to her adotped brother and brushed the hair away from his face.

"We don't know..." Danny spoke this time. "He said he got light headed and then he fainted."

"Poor Jake..." Sam sighed. At that moment, a basketball came flying at Sam and hit her in the back of the head. "OW!"

Laughter came from behind her, she turned around to see all the jocks and fakes laughing at her. She growled, but kept her temper. Turning back around she tried to ignore them.

"Oh look, the Gothic Loser is trying to ignore us." Paulina spat, "I wonder why she's dating that Fenton Freak?"

"Don't know." Dash grinned evilly, "do you think he's 'getting some' from her?"

That comment caused Sam to turn and stand up.

"Oh look she's gonna hurt me." Paulina took a few steps forwards, "sweetie why don't you; instead of hurt me, go and sit in the corner and hurt yourself instead."

Sam growled at Paulina, "says the girl who has to cover her face in make-up just to get one boy to look at her."

"Why you bitch..." Paulina sneered but then smirked after a few seconds, "wait it's not Fenton paying you to be his girlfriend, your probably paying him, because you want to show that your not a loner and a emo freak who cuts herself."

Tucker and Danny were watching Sam with there mouths open, the last comment had hurt Sam, but not just Sam, it had also hurt Danny.

Sam wanted to prove Paulina wrong.

She turned to Danny with an expression...

Music started paying throughout the sports hall once again:

**Sam=**

**It's been said and done**

**Every beautiful thought's been already sung**

**And I guess right now here's another one**

**So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em**

**You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible**

**A sinful, miracle, lyrical**

Sam gave a dirty glare to Paulina, she did not have the right to say those things about her and her boyfriend. She wanted to prove to Paulina what love is...

**You've saved my life again**

**And I want you to know baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

Sam turned to look at Danny, he was smiling at her. The two teens loved each other to the end of the earth and nothing would change that.

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

Sam turned back to look at the A-Listers, she so wanted to rip of their heads and shove it where the sun on shine, but she had to remain calm.

**Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony**

**There's no way to describe what you do to me**

**You just do to me, what you do**

**And it feels like I've been rescued**

**I've been set free**

**I am hypnotised by your destiny**

**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**

**You are... And I want you to know baby**

Sam wanted Danny to know so badly that her was perfect in every way, that he didn't need to change, he was already what she wanted and she loved he for that.

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

She turned back to Danny and started walking towards him, however she awung her arm backwards, so that it was facing Paulina, then she stuck her middle finger up. Paulina gasped.

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)**

Sam smirked, she put her hand down and continued to walk slowly to Danny, by know everyone in the hall was watching her. But she didn't care...

**No one compares**

**You stand alone, to every record I own**

**Music to my heart that's what you are**

**A song that goes on and on**

When Sam sung that part, Danny turned bright Red.

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

Danny quickly took Sam's hand a gave it a squeeze and she returned it. He loved her back and nothing, not something or someone could change that.

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I love you...like a love song...**

At the end of the song, Sam and Danny shared a hug. Paulina sneered, she wanted so bad for them to break up. That would have made her day.

However because of the singing thing it wasn't going to happen any time soon.

However a mumble came from the floor.

"Jake!" The two lovebirds whispered in sync. They walked over to the semi unconscious boy, which Tucker was still sitting next to.

"Hey Jake!" Tucker grinned.

The boy's eyes fluttered open and he smiled, "oh hey tucker, what happened?"

"You fainted." Danny answered, "wanna tell us why?"

Jake bit his lip, "don't know..."

"Great answer Jake!" Danny said sarcastically. He the turned are and shouted, "MISS TETSLAFF! JAKE'S AWAKE!"

"Alright, give me a second." She was trying to help the new boy, James, do a chin up... He wasn't doing very well, he was doing as good as Jake would...

And to be honest that's not very good.

After a few seconds, James gave up, falling to the floor landing splat on his face. Jennifer laughed. While Tetslaff shook her head and walked over to Jake. She kneeled down.

"How do you feel?"

"Hot..."

"Okay do you wanna take a breather?"

Jake nodded.

"Alright, Foley, seeing as your not doing anything, I want you to give me that PDA and then take Mr Manson outside."

Tucker groaned as he stood up, he handed he beloved PDA to Tetslaff and then helped Jake to stand. They then started to head out the hall.

Sam and Danny laughed ad Tucker tried to keep Jake standing up right. Jake was quite a few inches taller than Tucker... And Tucker was not the stongest of people.

Danny and Sam laughed even louder when they hear Tucker shout: "JAKE YOU HAVE TO LAY OFF THE ICE-CREAM!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Song was chosen by Guest, I hope they liked this chapter :)**

**Song: I love you like a love song by Selena Gomez**

**Look out for chapter 28!**


	28. It's Now or Never

**And amazingly here is chapter 28 that you have been waiting for :)**

**I don't own Danny Phantom... Or funnily enough the song. I think I have said that on every chapter so far, and I think we all get the point by now! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Lily was sat on one of the benches round the back of the school. She yawned it was too early for her and the singing and running off crying hadn't helped! Though she just sat there and watched the world go by. Second by second. She sighed and closed her eyes, a gush of wind hit her face. She smiled at the feeling, she felt free...

"JAKE WHY DO YOU WEIGH SO MUCH?!"

Lily turned round the sound of Tucker's voice. There she saw Tucker supporting Jake, as they stumbled together to the nearest bench. The sight of them made Lily want to burst out laughing. Once Jake was safely sat on the bench, Tucker sat down next to him, panting.

He looked up, "oh hey Lily."

"Hi Tucker." Lily slid of her bench and moved to theirs, sitting in the middle of the two boys. "Why you out here?"

"Oh um..." Tucker sat up straight, "Jake fainted, so I had to bring him out here.

"Oh right." Then Lily realise something, "wait! He fainted!?"

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to rescue my love?"

"Huh?"

"My PDA." The geek replied, he then stood up and ran off, shouting things about his PDA, like it was his damsel in distress. Lily stared at him until he disappeared into the distance and back into the school.

Lily turned her attention to Jake. The red head boy was in his Sports kit, like Lily, he had his eyes closed and was resting his head backwards on the bench, and there was a slow rise and fall in the boys chest.

"Jake was happened?"

Jake turned his head and opened his eyes, he looked tired and pale in the cheeks. He didn't answer Lily, he just looked at her.

"Jake? Why did you faint?"

He shook his head but then shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you've never fainted before... You've been sick, dizzy and breathing trouble, but not fainted. So what happened."

Jake sat there in silence for about five minutes, then took a deep breath, "they're here."

"Who?"

"James and Jennifer."

"Oh shoot..." Lily's eyes widened, she tried do hard not to swear. "But... But I thought they would be here next year."

"Lily," Jake snapped making Lily jump, "we got told that they would be here when we turn 16 or around that time, just face it, we lost track of what year it is."

"But..."

"Lily the worst is going to happen soon, and you know it." Jake shouted in annoyance. "If we can't do what we were sent here to do there is no freakin' point of being here at all!"

Lily flinched back, her best friend had never acted like this. He was panicking and she knew it, Jake had the trouble to over react at times like this... But she had to wipe the tears that were once again forming in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm going back to class..." Jake stood up and speed walked away, not even turning back to look at his best friend for life.

"Why must I always be alone at a time of need?" Lily whispered to herself, she then decided to go for a walk. She stood up for the bench and walked off the school ground and round the roads that were around the school.

She wrapped her arms around her body as a wave of refreshing wind hit her. She started to hear music flow through the air...

**Lily=**

**Drivin' down this high way**

**I've got no where to go**

**There's no one waiting on me**

**No messages on my phone**

She felt so alone at that moment, all she wanted was for someone to give her a hug and say 'everything is going to be alright...'

**Coz I've got my guitar on the back seat**

**Now I'm setting down this road**

**There's nothing more that I need**

**Why do I feel alone?**

She wanted so badly to have someone with her, she wanted to be strong and she wanted not to cry... But every little thing was upsetting her... And she would just lose it and breakdown. But she had to keep smiling not matter what...

**Coz I'll be alright all I need is a sign**

**It's a long road**

**But I'm hoping things would just get better**

**Well I need to find**

**With everything on the line**

**I got to make a change**

**It's now or never**

She needed to make a difference in her life and just one good thing could make that difference. Without that one thing, no good could come of anything for the rest of her life.

**I'm moving at my own pace**

**Not a chance of slowing down**

**To get to where I'm going**

**There no time to wait around**

**Alright**

She turned back around and started heading back towards school, if there was any place that she could start making a difference... It was there.

**Coz I'll be alright all I need is a sign**

**It's a long road**

**But I'm hoping things would just get better**

**Well I need to find**

**Where everything on the line**

**I got to make a change**

**It's now or never**

She closed her eyes and smiled, letting the strong wind take over blowing around, he hair flowed in it. And even though it was very short she could still feel it lift towards the sky.

**I can't look a back**

**At what could have been**

**You just got to keep on moving on**

**You can't think about**

**What should have been**

**What doesn't break you**

**Makes you stronger in the end**

**I know**

**Well I know**

**Yeah... **

**Well I know**

She opened her eyes and started running, she had to do this for Danny, Sam, Jake and Tucker, she had to be brave for them.

**Coz I'll be alright all I need is a sign**

**It's a long road**

**But I'm hoping things would just get better**

**Well I need to find**

**With everything on the line**

**I got to make a change**

**It's now or never**

She sung loud and proud wanting everyone to hear that she was going to try and make a difference. With her trying she would eventually succeed.

**Coz I'll be alright all I need is a sign**

**It's a long road**

**But I'm hoping things would just get better**

**Well I need to find**

**With everything on the line**

**I got to make a change**

**It's now or never**

She started seeing the school come into view she grinned, she was determined to make everything better and not be alone any longer.

**Coz I'll be alright all I need is a sign**

**It's a long road**

**But I'm hoping things would just get better**

**Well I need to find**

**Where everything on the line**

**I got to make a change**

**It's now or never**

She entered the school heading closer to the Sports Hall... She got to the door, as she reached for the handle, she pulled back reluctantly...

'Should I do this?' Ran through her mind. One word answered her: 'YES!'

She opened the door and walked in, she looked around and saw Jake, Sam, Danny and Tucker on and activity. She walked over to them and smiled. "Hey guys."

"Hey Lily are you okay, we were worried about you." Sam walked up to Lily and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah Sam I'm fine, Jake told me that there was some new students."

Jakes head shot up. And he looked at Lily shaking his head. But Lily only gave him a smug look.

"Oh," Danny interjected, "they're over there, the blonde and the ginger."

"Thanks Danny." Lily turned around and took a step towards the two new students.

"LILY!"

The girl turned around, noticing that it was Jake who shouted her name, she stared at him.

"What are you going to do?" He frowned, crossing his arm as well.

"I'm gonna be nice and say HI!"

"Oh no you will not, you can't interfere!" Jake couldn't believe that they were having this talk in front of everyone, normally if they would have this conversation about not interfering, it would be when they were alone.

"Jake two words: Watch Me!" With that the teenage quickly turned around on the spot and jogged over to James and Jennifer.

"Lily!" Jake growled as he followed her but slowly.

"Whoa! What was all that about?" Tucker started.

"I don't know, maybe we should stop Lily? Well... With whatever she's going to do anyway." Danny suggested.

"Are you kidding me!" Sam smirked, "I want to see what Jake's so worried about."

* * *

**Song: Now or Never by Orianthi.**

**And the song was chosen by Shadowsgirl3214, thanks for the great song! **

**Hope you liked this chapter and also look out for the next chapter! :)**

**Laters! :)**


	29. Missing Clothes

**Welcome to chapter 29 of this story! WOW! Almost 30 chapters! I'm surprised!**

**Anyway I don't own Danny Phantom or the song**

* * *

**Cha****pter 29**

* * *

Lily continued to walk up to the two new students, Jake shortly behind her with an unimpressed look on his face. Once Lily was close enough to Jennifer and James, she waved and smiled; "hey, I'm Lily Fenton."

The girl, Jennifer, turned around, letting her blonde hair flick over her face, she smiled; "hey."

"Hi." James smiled, looking at Lily up and down. Lily gave him an odd look, "wait is there a reason why you look like that boy with the black hair... Umm... Danny I think his name was?"

"Yeah, he's my brother... Twin to be exact." The Fenton girl grinned.

"That explains a lot." Jennifer laughed.

Lily quickly looked behind her, seeing that Jake was the ready to grab her hand a pull her away, she turned around grabbing his arm and pulling him next to her. She then leaned into him and whispered into his ear, "this is pay back for shouting at me!"

"Huh?" Jake was confused and unprepared for what she was about to say.

"Jennifer, James, if you've already been introduced to my brother and his friend, and you've probably already now this boy here, but for my sake, this is Jake, my BF and the cutest boy in this room." Lily smirk evilly at Jake, watching him turn dark crimson in embarrassment.

"LILY!" Jake's voice broke at her name, "I'm not your boyfriend!"

"Jake..." Lily looked at him, giving him the 'seriously' face, "...you idiot, BF doesn't mean BoyFriend... IT MEANS BESTFRIEND!"

"But... But... Wait a second. I'm cute?"

Jennifer and James were just staring at the two teens in front of them, but at the same time; trying not to laugh their heads off, but none of them had any idea that Lily was doing this on purpose. She was purposely embarrassing Jake in front of the new students.

"Aww yeah your positively adorable."

"What?" Jake's cheeks tinted even more, yet he couldn't leave because Lily was keeping a firm hold on his arm.

"You heard me right, you are down right cute, adorable and not to mention too hot for this planet."

"Hot?" Jake's eyes widened as the air escaped from his lungs.

Lily giggle very un-Lily like.

"Yeah baby, your smoking." She winked, she was trying so hard not to turn red and laugh out.

Jake looked like he was going to faint again.

"Are you two sure you not dating? Because you too would look really well together." James smiled.

"Yea- wait what?" That caught Lily of guard. She didn't think they would fall for it, but she took a look around the room, nearly everyone had their eyes on her.

"You two should be together." Jennifer back her boyfriend up.

"Huh?" Lily AND Jake had both turned wide eyed with red cheeks.

"Oh we're not seriously dating, I just like to talk about my friends like that. I love him as a friend." Lily tried saving herself from the mess she had got herself into.

"Yeah, we're just really really really really good friends." Jake insisted.

"Yeah we're that..." Lily turned to Jake and whispered, "you had to add so many reallys didn't you."

Jake gave his friend a nervous look but said, "your the one who got us in this mess."

"If you didn't shout at me, I wouldn't have a reason to do it, you know when you said those things to me; I felt like the biggest idiot on the planet that isn't good enough for you."

Jake jumped back, "what..."

"You heard me right."

"I care for you..." Lily said a little louder that she needed too.

"WHAT! MY BELOVED GHOST GIRL IS IN LOVE WITH THAT GOTHIC NERD!"

"What the hell?" Lily yelled. She turned around looking for who had shouted, she then saw Dash staring angrily at Jake. "Dash go and grope Paulina or something, I don't really care for you or for what you do. Just stay the hell away from me!"

"But but but... I love you." Dash got on his knees and put his hands together.

"FUC-" she began shouting, but she stopped, she quickly remembered that she was still in class. "I mean FUGDE OFF!"

"Fine, but your missing out!" He stomped off in a huff... Just like a four year out boy who wasn't allowed some sweets.

"Lily..." Jake waited until she turned to look at him, "you have to find a way to sort this out."

"I know... I'm sorry, but I'm not perfect and I can't do everything..."

**Lily=**

**I'm not a perfect person**

**There's many things I wish I didn't do**

**But I continue learning**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

For starters, Jennifer and James were shocked, they had not seen or heard the singing thing before this, they had no idea what was going on.

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**and the reason is you**

Jake looked sadly at Lily, he knew she was just doing this to lighten the mood and make everything better, but his emotions got the better of him and he lost it at his best friend...

**Jake=**

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

**It's something I must live with everyday**

**And all the pain I put you through**

**I wish that I could take it all away**

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

**That's why I need you to hear**

Jake walked over to Lily and took her hand, he was truly sorry, but he was just having a bad day. He was upset... He should have listened to Clockwork...

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**and the reason is You**

**and the reason is You**

**and the reason is You**

**and the reason is You**

Danny and Sam watched from the other side of room, they smiled as they watched their siblings sing to each other... They were trying not to laugh at the fact that both Lily and Jake were going scarlet at the same time!

**Lily=**

**I'm not a perfect person**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

Lily smiled, but then let go of Jake's hand, she looked at James and Jennifer, their mouths had fallen open and they were and shocked at hell! Lily giggled.

**Jake=**

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**and the reason is you**

Sam, Danny and Tucker walked over to Lily and Jake, everyone smiled as all the friends were back to normal, well more or less back to normal.

**Lily and Jake=**

**I've found a reason to show**

**A side of me you didn't know**

**A reason for all that I do**

**And the reason is you**

The school bell went, signalling that it was the end of lesson. Lily turned to Jennifer and James, "what lesson do you two have next?"

"Umm," Jennifer bit her lip, "I have Business Studies and I'm not sure what James has."

"English." He answered her.

"Awesome." Danny grinned, "James your with Sam, Jake, Lily and I. Jennifer, your with Tucker so you can go with him."

"Cool thank you very much." Jennifer smiled.

"ARE YOU LOT JUST GONNA STAND THERE?" They all jumped at the sound of Miss Tetslaff's voice echoing around the hall.

They all then ran to the changing rooms.

In the boy's changing rooms, Danny, Tucker, Jake and James stood there talking, which is why they took forever to get changed. The each started getting changed.

Jake was half dressed when he realised half his clothes were missing. He searched his locker, under the benches and he even wandered over to the showers and check there, but he still couldn't find them anywhere.

He stood in the middle of the changing rooms wearing nothing but his underwear and black jeans... You could tell he had black boxers on because his jeans were falling down as his belt was gone too... And it didn't help that he had the most stupid look on his face.

"Jake are you chang- why on earth and you standing there only in your jeans?" Danny, Tucker and James were already dress and had come looking for Jake.

"I can't find my top, jacket, belt, socks or shoes!" Jake crossed his arms in frustration.

"Well where did you put them when you got changed?" James asked.

"In my locker, but my locker is empty."

"Does anyone know you locker combination." Tucker interrogated.

"Well, I sort of don't have a combination, a few weeks ago, I pulled the handle of my locker... Now it just opens with one finger..."

"You idiot..." Danny breathed. Jake chuckled, and sighed. The four boys then started to hear laughing, coming from round the corner to them. They all turned their heads to see the Jocks leaning against the lockers. Dash was holding something in his arms.

"Oh Goth bastard," that was the nickname that Dash had given Jake, "looking for these!"

Dash held up his arms showing the four boys Jake's clothes that were missing.

"You creep! Why would take my clothes?" Jake yelled, he ran forwards trying to grab his clothes, but he got blocked off by the Jocks.

"Dash just give him back his clothes." Danny butted in.

"Why would I listen to you Fenton?"

"DASH!" Jake jumped forward to grab his clothes, but once again his got shoved back, but he was shoved back so hard that he fell to the floor.

With that all the Jocks laughed and ran off, taking Jake's clothes with them.

"Why those freaks of nature..." Jake grumbled as he sulked on the floor.

"Does that happen a lot?" James asked out of the blue.

"No this is rare." Jake answered.

"Yeah." Tucker laughed, "normally they would shove Jake in the shower and turn it on when he's fully clothed!"

"TUCKER!" Jake tinted red in embarrassment.

"We have to sort out that Jock's attitude." James scratched his chin.

"You know my friend, I was just thinking the same thing." Jake smirked

"ARE YOU BOYS COMING OUT OR NOT!?" Lily's voice made all the boys jump in shock.

"Five more minutes!" Danny shouted.

"No you have to the count of five before I come in!" Lily countered.

"What?" All the boys didn't know what to do.

"ONE!"

"What do I do about clothes?" Jake panicked.

"TWO!"

"Grin and bear it?" Tucker asked.

"THREE!"

"Oh yes Tucker that will please everyone won't it? I should just walk out like this, the only think that could be worse was if I wasn't wearing jeans!" Jake slapped Tucker upside the head.

"FOUR!"

"Wait guys?" James spoke up, "she won't really come in here will she?"

"FIVE!" They heard the changing room door open and footsteps were coming towards them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Song: The Reason by Hoobastanks **

**And the song was chosen by drpepperfreak00, I really hope you liked this chapter 'cause this was for you :)**

**Thank you to all the readers, please leave a review :)**


	30. Secrets

**And another chapter, this is chapter 30 and this will be the last update in a while, I'm in my final weeks of my school year and I'm starting my exams a year early so I'm sort of busy :)**

**Any Danny Phantom characters (apart from Lily, Jake, Jennifer and James) don't belong to me.**

**And this song doesn't belong to me either :(**

**I honestly love this song! It's an amazing song!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

* * *

"Danny? Tucker? James? Jake? Are you guys in here?" Lily walked into the changing room, not caring that it was the boys one bit.

"Lily!" Jake panicked. He ran to his locker and opened it, he quickly jumped up and into his locker, shutting it behind him.

The three other boys stared at the locker awkwardly, just as Lily came around the corner. The boys all turned to look at her, stiffening... Well she was in the boys changing rooms for crying out loud! What made things worse was that there was still quite a lot of boys in the changing room!

"Lily what the hell?!" Danny shouted.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You don't just walk into the boys changing room!"

"It's a little late to tell me that..."

"You still shouldn't do it what if there are boys walking around naked from the showers? Which there is!"

Lily stared blankly at her brother, but then smirked, "and explain to me why that is bad."

Danny face palmed...

Lily grinned.

"Why are you in here?" James asked.

"Coming to get you lot."

"Why?"

"Because you are taking forever..." Lily said, walking over to the lockers, she stood next to Jake's locker. She stood there for a few seconds, before she quickly opened up the locker. Jake came toppling out. Landing on his bare chest.

"Jake, Jake, Jake. Hiding in you locker again are we?"

"What?" Jake slowly stood up, "did you want to join me?"

The boy wiggled his eyebrows.

"You hormonal boy..." Lily sighed, "well come on! It stinks of sweaty boys and boxers in here..."

"Well what do you expect?" Tucker, Danny, James and Jake said at the same time.

"You boys are really gross sometimes, come on lets go we're gonna be late." Lily turned around and started to walk out...

"Um lily?" Tucker called her name.

"Yes?" She turned around to see them point to Jake... She looked at him up and down, she just realised that jake was only half dressed... "I think he looks good, he should go around like that more often!"

"LILY!" Jake shouted.

"I'm kidding, god Jake where's your sense of humour?"

"Gone... Just like your sense of direction."

"Well anyway come on." Lily walked up to Jake and grabbed his arm, she started pulling him, while sneaking small glances at him.

"Lily I am not going outside dressed like this, my trousers are falling down!" Jake was pulling back, however, Lily was much stronger than Jake. Meaning, he was still being pulled to the door.

"Thank god for YOLO then!" Lily smirked, "but personally, I prefer Hakuna Matata."

"You strange girl!" Jake gave her the look.

Lily just grinned in return. "Oh Danny! Get the door."

Jake was starting to hold on the side of the lockers to stop himself from being moved any further, but Lily cheated. She turned Jake intangible and started to pull him through everything... Finally he was in the corridor.

"LILY THAT'S CHEATING!" Jake pouted.

"Jake it's called creative thinking, something you don't have!" Lily smirked as she walked over to Jennifer and Sam, who were leant up against the wall.

"Hey Jake?" Sam smiled, she pulled her hands from behind her back to reveal his clothes, "I'm guessing you want these."

Jake's mouth fell open. "How, how, how?'

"Let's just say Jake..." Jennifer started.

"That you freaking owe me one!" Lily finished.

Jake took the clothes and started putting them on, "why?"

Lily just shuddered, "you don't want to know."

"What about I take you to dinner, then we call it even?" Jake suggested.

"In a good restaurant?"

"Yes."

"You'll pay?"

"Yes."

"Drinks included?"

"Yes."

"A nice suit for you?"

"Yes."

"No ghost attacks?"

"Yes."

"And a movie?"

"What on earth did you do to get my clothes back?"

The girl just stared at him...

"Fine, yes!"

Lily just smiled and added a small giggle. "Deal."

"Wait a second!" Danny yelled, "what in the name of ghosts just happened?"

"You clueless boy..." Jake and Lily both whispered. Lily turned to Jake and smiled. Everyone was silent for a while...

"I think we should get to next lesson." Sam suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. They all separated, Tucker taking Jennifer to Business Studies, the others going to English... The corridors we quite full as people were changing from class to class, they soon got to Lancer's class and walked in. James went to the front, while the others sat down in their normal seats.

The lesson soon started, and James was sat near the front, while the others were sat near the back...

No body was really paying any attention to Lancer, who seriously wants to know about how you analyse two pieces of writing?

Nobody that's who...

"Hey... Danny..." Jake whispered, "does Lily seemed depressed to you?"

The brother turned to look at his sister, Lily was staring out the window minding her own business... She did look a bit depressed in Danny's opinion...

Suddenly from nowhere there was music...

**Lily=**

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core where I****'****ve become so numb**

**Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

Jake and Danny stared at Lily they had no idea where this song was coming from. But just like the first song they ever sang, everyone suddenly stood up and moved their desks, clearing a giant space in the middle of the room. Lily walked into the space...

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can****'****t wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can****'****t wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I****'****ve become**

Lily clutched her chest like she was in pain. She spun around, everyone around the outside was lightly bopping up and down.

**Now that I know what I****'****m without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

She wanted someone to save her... But why? Neither Danny or Jake knew why. Was she in pain? Or was something just bothering her? She suddenly fell to the floor, slamming her hands against it.

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can****'****t wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can****'****t wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I****'****ve become**

She looked up staring at the ceiling... Something was definitely wrong was there something in her mind that wasn't well... But she did have her own problems but why would she keep them secret... Secrets always end up being sung...

**Bring me to life**

**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

**Bring me to life**

Something had to be wrong... Jake tried to think what was wrong... He listened carefully to the words Lily sang:_ 'I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside...' _Jake started to panic, was Lily about to sing out her deepest, darkest secret?

**Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love, darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead**

Jake was sure about it now. Lily was singing about _them. _They had tried to save her, they died doing so... She was singing about her dead parents. Jake couldn't let her, he had to do something... He jumped into the circle and helped Lily quickly stand up.

**Jake=**

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

He had to sing, it was the only way he could stop Lily from spilling... He was just hoping that he was a better singer than Tucker!

**Lily=**

**I****'****ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

Lily looked sadly up to Jake, her eyes full of sorrow and horror. She was scared...

**Jake=**

**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

Jake took Lily's hand and held it tight, he wasn't going to let her speak out of time, if she did that chaos could happen!

**Lily=**

**There must be something more**

**Bring me to life**

Lily launched herself at Jake, taking hold of him in a bone crushing hug... Jake gasped while Danny laughed.

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can****'****t wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can****'****t wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I****'****ve become**

Lily let go of Jake and smiled, she spun around once before stopping. She then started moving with the music...

**(Bring me to life)**

**I****'****ve been living a lie, there****'****s nothing inside**

**(Bring me to life)**

As the song started to die down, everyone slowly grabbed their desks and moved back into their places... Like nothing had happened...

Jake slumped into his chair and sighed, he was tired or this singing thing, first he wanted it to find out where the ghost was getting his music from and secondly he wanted the singing to stop altogether!

But first he took a quick look over to Lily... It was like she had no idea about the song, like she thought it was just her imagination...

They had to sort everything out and fast, they didn't have long left here... And people were starting to find out who they truly were.

"Mr Manson."

Jake didn't respond to the name...

"MR MANSON!" It came again. But Jake still paid no attention.

"JAKE!"

Yet that caught his attention. He turned his head round to see Mr Lancer frowning at him.

Jake smiled innocently, "yes Sir, what can I do for you?"

"You can tell everyone in the class what I just said." Lancer crossed his arms.

"Umm..." Jake bit his lip, then shrugged... "Don't know Sir, sorry."

"Well you would know if you stopped daydreaming, so stop looking at Lily and please give me your undivided attention."

Jake smiled in answer.

"Thank you, now, as I was saying, in this comparison, what can you say about the font and..."

Mr Lancer didn't realise that Jake wasn't listening to him again... Jake was actually staring at his desk, he was bored, he ended up drawing... On the desk. He drew stars and other weird shapes...

But he also had something on his mind, he couldn't help but wonder what Lily was on about, Jake just didn't know what to think, even though he was back to being an A grade student...

Jakes mind quickly ran back to when he last had red hair, and the accident that had caused his red hair to change to black and he green eyes to blue...

He shuddered... He didn't like to think about that day... It hadn't done him much good. Well he did have a needles accidentally go in his ass! Anyone wouldn't want to remember that!

"Hey Jake?" Danny's voice brought Jake back to reality.

"What?" Jake jolted and looked up.

Danny just laughed, he was standing next to Jake's desk, "Jake, you do realise class is over now? Don't you?"

The red head looked around, seeing that no one was actually in the room apart from him and Danny, even Lancer had left. Jake jumped out of his seat, sending it flying backwards.

"I guess you didn't know!" Danny smirked, Jake rapidly collected all his things and shoved them in his bag. He didn't even bother picking up his chair as he sprinted out of the room.

Danny sighed... He walked over to the chair and picked it up, he slid it under the desk and slowly walked out the room...

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter, because I love this song! Even if it did take me forever to write it and for that I am so sorry... **

**Anyway song: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**

**Song was chosen by KarasuDarkAngel, thank you seriously thank you for picking a great song :D**

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
